


Игровая площадка

by Prim_Dor_A



Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool (Movieverse), Inhumans (TV 2017), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Banter, Everyone Is Alive, Fix-It, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Magic, Out of Character, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Slash, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 37,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_Dor_A/pseuds/Prim_Dor_A
Summary: Как говориться, у всего есть начало. У нового ЩИТа тоже - началом был Он.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 0) !!! ТАНОСА НЕТ! И не будет. Пост-гражданка! И много мимокрокодилов , которые то появляются, то исчезают (Кого там только нет! Жуть просто!). Ну, и намеков много, естественно - куда уж без них?  
> 1) Соулмейт-мир, где метка с именем родственной души проявляется сначала у одного человека, а когда тот находит своего соулмейта, говорит ему о надписи, касается его (т.е. – визуальное, аудиальное и кинестетическое взаимодействие двух индивидов) – связь закрепляется и метка появляется у второго (иногда срабатывают случайные касания).  
> 2) Если человек, надпись которого проявилась раньше, не ищет свою родственную душу, метка начинает посылать болезненные импульсы – сила болевой отдачи со временем возрастает. Болевой синдром поддается купированию медикаментозно, однако лекарства вызывают привыкания, а некоторые токсичны.  
> 3) Поскольку автор очень старается быть справедливым – раздает «всем сестрам по серьгам». Никто не уйдет обиженным, обещаю! Если уж один герой получил люлей, то и остальных это не минует!

Всю свою жизнь Тони ждал этого – надписи на руке чуть выше запястья, открывающий секрет жизни, говорящий, что ты не один в мире, что у тебя есть родственная душа – соулмейт или просто мейт. Ждал. А когда дождался, хотел отгрызть себе руку, возможно без наркоза. Потому что тонкий росчерк линий твердил, что судьба облажалась, что она та еще редкая сука. На его левом запястье красовалось имя. Ненавистное, ведь оно как бы олицетворяло все то дерьмо, во что превратилась его жизнь – «Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс». И появилась она аккурат после того, как этот самый его мейт вместе со своим супер-дружком едва не убили его в Сибири. Хотя, что уж тут говорить, он и сам в долгу не остался. И если уж совсем честно, хотел бы убить - убил бы. А так – злость хотелось выместить, ярость, гнев, боль от предательства – настоящего или мнимого не имеет значения. Выместил. А потом понял, что правы те, кто настаивают прежде подумать, а потом делать. Ведь сказанное сделать несказанным нельзя – хоть убейся, не получается у человека развидеть, разслышать и разпонять. А дел еще столько, что не приведи Господь! И всем что-то от него, гения, нужно! Вот, взять хоть доктора Чо – и что она трезвонит?! Да еще и… в половине первого ночи по засекреченной линии!

\- Да, Хелен, я вас внимательнейшим образом слушаю, - елеем растекся Тони. – Что-то серьезное случилось?

\- Мистер Старк, вам лучше спуститься, - напряжение в голосе всемирно известного генетика было непритворным и очень-таки звенящим. – Срочно.

\- Есть, мэм! – гаркнул тот, отдавая честь - доктор даже внимания не обратила. – Хелен, вы в порядке? – поинтересовался он уже другим голосом.

\- Буду, мистер Старк, - пообещала та, отключаясь. 

Ну что же, опять проблемы. Будто своих не хватает! А труба всё зовет – ни заткнуться не может, ни охрипнуть. Это значит только, что придется поднимать свой зад и тащить его на минус тридцатый этаж, где расположились суперсекретная генетическая лаборатория по выведению желеобразных мутантов и докторов-тараканов, которые захватят мир. 

Личный лифт отсекает возможность встречи с наемными работниками, которые жаждут донести до босса свои гениальные идеи. И это хорошо, иначе никаких нервов не хватит разъяснять каждому такому одаренному, для чего существуют начальники лабораторий.   
А вот и минус тридцатый. Страшно таинственная и жутко секретная лаборатория, которую оборудовал Тони, как только закончилась стычка с Альтроном. И если бы святой Роджерс знал о ней, точно бы убил гения – вот прямо не раздумывая. Ну, может, не в прямом смысле, но лекциями бы замучил, строгими выговорами, нотациями, гневным сверканием глаз и хмуростью насупленных бровей. А все потому, что в этом пластиковом аду, изолированном от всех коммуникаций, с заоблачным уровнем защиты и охраной, нанятой из бывших оперативников ударного отряда Гидры, которые были лично обязаны Старку, обретался Альтрон версии 2.0. У него не было физического тела, его пристанищем стал вычислительный комплекс – естественно, изолированный. Он был куда активнее Пятницы, смелее Джарвиса и острым на язык – как и его создатель. 

\- Привет, пропойца, - поприветствовал его Альтрон, как только Тони вышел на нужном этаже и прошел через КПП. – Смени охрану, они скучные! Особенно Роллинс!

\- Они профессионалы, Рони, - привычно ответил Старк. – Что у Хелен?

\- Последний, которого ты приволок, решил откинуть копыта, - зубоскалил Альтрон. – И доктор использовала на нем последнюю свою разработку на основе сыворотки, формулу которой ты ей отдал – от щедрот своих. Кажется, теперь все стало еще хуже.

\- Мистер…

\- По имени, Хелен, чужих здесь нет, - перебил ее гений. – Что случилось? 

\- У объекта № 2 проявилась соул-метка, - вздохнув, поведала та. – После того, как я ввела сыворотку. 

\- Он пришел в сознание? – важно было знать, что объект помнит, и о чем подозревает.

\- Нет. Но, думаю, он очнется через полчаса, - доктор Чо устало растеклась по креслу и прикрыла глаза. – Если мы введем сыворотку объекту № 1, то, возможно – только возможно он сможет выйти из комы.

\- Там видно будет, - кивнул ей Старк. – Как вам помощники? – и кивнул на два своих железных костюма, адаптированные для нужд гениального доктора, которая в последнее время испытывала небольшие такие проблемы в общении с обычными людьми. Проще сказать, люди ее бесили.

\- Молчат, подчиняются командам, не лезут под ноги – отличные работники, - усмехнулась та. – Тони, кто он такой?

\- Наемник, - немного подумав, отозвался тот. – Был командиром Роллинса. 

\- Тоже из Гидры, - покивала доктор. – Вот скажи, тебе совсем жизнь не дорога? Сначала СТРАЙК, затем Батрок, а теперь и Рамлоу!

\- О, так ты его знаешь! – присвистнул тот. – Откуда?

\- Имею некое представление, - неопределенно отмахнулась Хелен, а затем сдалась. – Джек рассказывал.

\- Джек? – еще больше развеселился Тони. – Вы настолько близки? 

\- О, только не нужно вот этого взгляда! - закатила глаза доктор – она научилась этому у Старка, чем очень гордилась; она вообще многое переняла у него за последние пару лет. – Можно сказать, что мы друзья.

\- С привилегиями? – не удержался тот.

\- А сам как думаешь? – и хитро ухмыльнулась, проведя языком по кромке зубов. 

\- Никак не думаю – это ваше дело, - мгновенно открестился Старк. – Ну, и кто его соулмейт?

\- Все-то тебе надо знать – покачала головой Хелен, вспоминая, в каком из халатов она оставила сигареты. – Стивен Грант Роджерс.

Ответом ей стал громовой хохот, плавно перешедший в истерический – со слезами и всхлипываниями. Нет, это, разумеется, смешно – в некоторой степени, что мейтом национального достояния является бывший агент Гидры и убийца в одном лице. Какая ирония, черт побери! Это также дерьмово, как иметь в соулмейтах лучшего наемного убийцу Гидры и по совместительству лучшего друга упомянутого национального достояния. Нет, правда, это было бы даже смешно, если бы не было так печально.

\- Что с тобой? – фыркнула Хелен. – Проникся?

\- Не то слово, дорогая моя! – икнул Тони, а затем, совершив невероятное волевое усилие, все же успокоился. – У меня тоже метка проявилась, представляешь? – и закатал рукав, поворачивая руку к доктору. – Видишь? 

\- Ничего смешного не замечаю, - заявила та, прочитав имя.

\- Это потому, дорогуша, что ты не в теме, - охотно пояснил Старк. – Человек, если его, конечно, можно так назвать, который носит это имя – друг того, чье имя высветилось у Рамлоу. И именно с ними двумя я устроил небольшую разборку в Сибири. А, да! Именно Роджерса Рамлоу пытался убить в Лагосе. И именно Барнс убил моих родителей. Вот такая вот милая картинка нам нарисовалась.

\- Да иди ты! – не поверила Чо, но увидев бегающие глаза гения, легкий тремор и бледность, поняла – не лжет. – Правда?! Ну, могу сказать, что я тебе не завидую.

\- Вот спасибо! – через силу рассмеялся Старк. – А если серьезно, ты сможешь блокировать ее?

\- Метку? А нужно? – с сомнением вопросила та, прикуривая и с удовольствием затягиваясь. – Они ведь далеко.

\- Далеко, близко – неважно, - отмахнулся тот. – Думаешь, Роджерс примет наёмника своей родственной душой? Рамлоу мало того, что преступник – он еще и предатель в его глазах.

\- Кстати, а ты почему их защищаешь? – зацепилась Хелен. – Ты ведь и сам Гидру давишь, где видишь?

\- Даю второй шанс, - нехотя пояснил Тони. – Пусть лучше на меня работают, чем на моих противников. Пусть и потенциальных. 

\- А предательства не боишься? Ну, или шпионов? – сомнения были и у Старка, Чо видела это четко.

\- Я держу руку на пульсе, - выдавил из себя гений, скривившись, будто зубы внезапно заболели. – Они под наблюдением. Как и те, кого я прячу от Гидры.

\- А, так ты у нас спаситель униженных и оскорбленных? – понимающе, но от этого не менее мерзко протянула доктор. – Так бы сразу и сказал, что опять ринулся спасать обиженных судьбой.

\- В твоих устах это прозвучало ужасно, - признался Тони. – Особенно если учесть, что и тебя я спас… и приютил.

\- О, мой герой! – улыбнулась ему Хелен. – Борец за добро и справедливость! Лунной диадемы тебе не хватает.

\- Зато серебряный кристалл имеется, - и кивнул на арк-реактор в броне. – Но вот матроска с юбочкой мне не пойдут, я думаю.

\- Да, ты прав. У тебя ноги для этого слишком волосатые, - со знанием дела сообщила та. – А вот смокинг с маской – вполне, вполне. 

\- Только без цилиндра, это так старомодно, - не перестал улыбаться Старк. – И совершенно не в моем стиле.

\- Винтажно, - поправила Чо.

\- Поспорим о терминах, мой дорогой доктор? - гений деланно высокомерно вскинул бровь и скривил губы в подобии улыбки, но не удержался и вполне по-человечески хихикнул. – Дай затянуться.

\- Ты же не куришь? – удивилась та.

\- Редко, - признался Старк. – Очень редко – под настроение и в хорошей компании.

\- Как поживает мисс Поттс? – спросила вдруг доктор. – Вы так и не помирились?

\- Ну, мы и не ссорились, - признался тот после минутного молчания. – Просто решили, что с нее достаточно. 

\- Вы решили? – не сдавалась она. – Или она решила?

\- Это не так важно на самом деле, если я с ней согласился, - ответил Тони. – Все ведь правильно – Пеппер устала от постоянной нервотрепки, а я по-другому жить уже не умею. Эй, а кто твой мейт?

\- Могу сказать, как его звали, но тебе это вправду нужно? – заговорила Хелен, забирая у Старка сигарету. 

\- Нет, - открестился гений. – Если ты так говоришь – не стоит. 

\- Тони, он не умер, - улыбнулась она. – Но я оборвала связь, поскольку он сейчас отбывает наказание в колонии строго режима. 

\- Да, судьба та еще сука, - пробормотал он. – Так что, сможешь блокировать наши метки?

\- Если этот Рамлоу попросит – попробую, - кивнула Чо. – Но препарат только блокирует связь, а не обрывает ее. И колоть его придется дважды в неделю. Это не считая побочки. Поэтому тебе не предлагаю.

\- А как ты сама… ну, справилась с проблемой? – Тони знал, что спорить с Хелен бесполезно – не станет она подсаживать его на препарат. Наемник – другое дело, он ей другом не был, даже в свете общего прошлого с ее Роллинсом.

\- Говорить стыдно, но я пошла к ведьме, - после некоего молчания ответила Чо. – Мадам Леони.

\- А? Ты серьезно?! – возопил Старк. – Даже имя в этой мадам выдает шарлатанку! 

\- И не только имя, - призналась она. – Я ведь к ней от отчаяния пришла – поплакалась, слезу пустила. Аж противно от себя! А она поколдовала что-то и говорит, мол, завтра все будет хорошо. Я, разумеется, не поверила, но когда проснулась – имени не было. Оно просто исчезло! 

\- Номерок этой мадам не подбросишь? По старой дружбе? – заинтересовался Тони. 

Кому как не ему знать, что в их сумасшедшем мире возможна всякая научно-не-объяснимая-хрень! 

Но телефончик он сохранил – мало ли?


	2. 2.

Брок приходил в себя, спокойно и даже чинно выплывая из беспамятства. Всякие у него случались пробуждения к реальности за весь длинный период службы, но чтобы вот так – пожалуй, что впервые: ничего не болит, голова ясная, мускулы не тянет, не дергает, даже пить не хочется!

\- Глазки-то открой, спящая красавица, - раздался откуда-то слева смутно знакомый голос. – Судя по показаниям приборов, ты уже очнулся, даже целовать не пришлось. Что не может не радовать - если совсем уж честно.

\- Не думаю, что это бы сработало, ты ведь не принц, - второй голос звучал моложе и… говорил, будто с потолка. Человек-паук, что ли?

\- Рони, скройся! – скомандовал первый. – Живо!

А, нет! Не Паук!

И все же кто он такой этот первый? Знакомо ведь звучит, а!

\- О, ну вот опять! Как только происходит что-то интересное, так Рони скройся! – пробурчал не-Паучок. – Ладно, арриведерчи, тиран и деспот!

\- Рамлоу, хватит спать, - скомандовал голос.

Пришлось открыть глаза – глупо было и дальше притворяться. Да и любопытство мучило.  
Сюрприз оказался знатным, поскольку Брок не ошибся – голос был знаком ему, что и не удивительно – мало кто не знает голоса Тони Старка, ведь тот звучит с экранов неоправданно часто. 

\- Чего надо, Железяка? – недовольно вопросил Рамлоу, точно зная, что если уж его подлатали, то можно и поторговаться.

\- Роллинс прав – ты грубиян, - усмехнулся Старк.

Это был выверенный удар, поскольку упоминание бывшего соратника, друга и заместителя подействовало отрезвляюще. 

\- Где он? – уже совсем другим голос спросил Брок.

\- На КПП сидит, ждет, когда можно будет войти и врезать тебе по морде, - и тут раздалось вежливое покашливание. – Пардон, док, набить лицо, - исправился гений.

\- Самочувствие, солдат! – скомандовала Хелен, отмахиваясь от недовольного Старка.

\- Отличное, - рапортовал Рамлоу по привычке. – Где я?

\- На вопросы отвечу потом, - пояснил гений. – Рапортуй доктору дальше.

От внимательного взгляда Железяки хотелось куда-нибудь спрятаться. Что это с ним? Наемников никогда не видел?

\- Отличное, значит, - повторила красивая азиатка, которая, видимо, и была доктором. – Конкретнее.

\- Лет десять себя так хорошо не чувствовал, - признался Брок, потихоньку косясь на Старка. - Даже шрамы не тянут.

\- Шрамы? – задумчиво протянула женщина. – Так нет больше шрамов, солдат. 

\- О, на пластику не поскупились! – присвистнул Рамлоу, борясь с желанием лапнуть себя по морде – к кривым бороздам кожи он так и не привык. – Что от меня требуется? 

\- Ничего, - пожал плечами Железный Человек, которого в упор не хотелось звать по имени. – На данный момент, разумеется.

\- Разумеется, - кивнул тот, не веря, что это вообще с ним происходит, поскольку дальше убийства чертова святого Роджерса его мысли не заходили.

И это вообще-то было немного странно. Больше Роджерса ему убивать не хотелось, как и мстить в целом. И все доводы в пользу справедливого воздания теперь казались мало что надуманными – откровенно тупыми! 

\- Что со мной было? – вопрос вырвался сам собой, но жалеть об этом солдат не стал.  
А что? Не убудет с них разъяснить диспозицию!

\- Ну, скажем так – тебе отбило мозги. В прямом смысле, - ответил ему Старк. – И ты зациклился на возмездительстве возмездителям. То есть, Мстителям в целом, и Роджерсу - в частности. У тебя почти получилось, пока ты не взорвался в Лагосе. А потом то, что от тебя осталось, но еще почему-то дышало, я привез сюда. И тут наша добрая и гениальная доктор Чо тебя спасла. Не забудь ее поблагодарить кстати. И Джека тоже, поскольку если бы он не попросил за тебя, я бы не расстарался. Все ясно, или прояснить моменты?

\- А тебе никто тёмную за болтовню не устраивал? – не удержался Рамлоу, садясь на кровати по-турецки.

\- Ты уже второй, кто задает мне этот вопрос, - ухмыльнулся тот, вызывающе складывая руки на груди.

\- Джек? – не то, чтобы это был вопрос, нет – констатация.

\- Джек, - кивнул Тони, а затем серьезно так заявил. – На руку свою взгляни. На левое запястье, если быть точным.

И что-то в груди Брока заледенело и сжалось. Мейта у него не было. Сначала он думал, что к несчастью, но потом понял – все правильно. Что он мог предложить своей родственной душе? 

Развернув руку, он зажмурился, хоть и было это так по-детски. Храбрости не хватало взглянуть на имя, не было сил открыть свои чертовы глаза! 

Минута.

Усилие.

Минута.

Открыл. Посмотрел. 

И закрыл снова.

\- Вот дерьмо! – прошептал он, откидываясь на подушку. – Это ведь не шутка?! – и умоляюще взглянул на Старка.

\- Не в этот раз, солдатик, - и как-то совсем уж понимающе звучал голос, что захотелось стукнуть гения, скажем, подушкой – убить не убьет, но полегчает. – Это не розыгрыш. Он действительно твой мейт.

\- Святой Роджерс! – выплюнул Рамлоу, царапая запястье. – И тут он! 

\- Будешь его искать? – и присел на край койки – ни дать, ни взять добрый дядюшка, который испереживался за его нелегкую судьбинушку.

Гад ползучий, он что – серьезно?! Искать? Святого Капитана?! 

\- НЕТ! – как крик души. – Да даже если бы и хотел, Роджерс меня не примет! Хорошо если не убьет!

\- Соулмейта? – с сомнением вопросила доктор, что-то просматривая на распечатках.

\- Именно, - кивнул наемник, которого захлестнули эмоции. – Как врага он бы меня отдал под трибунал, а как мейта… может и не убьет, но у него есть друзья, которые не столь обременены моралью! Да хоть Старка взять!

\- Устаревшие сведения у тебя, Барсучок, - хмыкнул Тони, напряженно сощурившись. – Тёрки у нас с Его Святостью. Так что – живи пока. Разрешаю, - и растянул губы в мерзкой улыбке, да еще и бровями подергивал – точно, ГАД! 

\- Объясни ему все, Тони, - потребовала Хелен, откладывая медицинскую карту Рамлоу. – Хватит этих ритуальных плясок, вы как дети. Бесите! – и вышла, злобно впечатывая каблуки в пол.

\- Ну вот, обиделась, - притворно огорчился Старк, оглядываясь ей вслед.

\- Зачем я тебе? – Броку и вправду надоело взаимное словоблудство. – Прижать Роджерса?

\- Нет, - безмятежно отозвался гений, не переставая улыбаться – вопреки всему это не выглядело глупо. – Не напрягайся так, ничего страшного я от тебя не потребую, честно слово! – вот только наемник не верил.

\- Кого мне нужно убить? – как выстрел наобум.

\- Сложный вопрос, если честно. У меня нет списка, так что действовать придется по ситуации. 

\- Ты бесишь! – повторил Брок за доком.

\- Да, знаю. Мне говорили. Но не могу отказать себе в удовольствии позлить такого серьезного тебя. 

\- Ты больной.

\- Не отрицаю. Но покажи мне хоть одного здорового? – н-да, уел.

\- Так, что мне нужно делать? Ты ведь не просто так меня подлатал, - гениального придурка хотелось придушить - медленно, чтобы прочувствовал!

\- Вообще-то, это случайно вышло, - нехотя признался тот, пряча глаза – смутился что ли? Вот тебе и раз! – Как я уже говорил, Роллинс за тебя поручился. 

\- А он как к тебе попал?! – еще и Роллинс!

\- Тоже случайно. Я забрал себе Батрока, а он упомянул, что СТРАЙК - единственные ребята, кто смогли его переиграть. 

\- Жорж Батрок?! – не поверил Рамлоу. – Террорист и наемник?! Забрал?! Просто, блядь, забрал?! – не смог сдержаться он.

\- Знаешь, если я гений, то не стоит думать, что я ничего не понимаю в жизни, - почти обиделся тот, и забавно надулся. – Меня воспитывал не только Говард, но и Стейн! 

\- И я все еще не понял, что тебе от меня нужно! 

\- Так не перебивай, мать твою, Рамлоу!

\- А вот маму – не трогать!

\- А вот лучше – заткнуться!

\- Ладно!

\- Бесишь ты, Рамлоу. Слов нет, как бесишь, - удрученно покачал головой Старк, но настоящего раздражения в голосе не слышалось, только усталость. – Я весь твой отряд собрал – СТРАЙК теперь работает на меня. 

\- А…

\- А те, кем твоих ребят шантажировали, уже в безопасности на другом конце света, куда Гидре хода нет, - с нажимом продолжил гений, сверкая глазами, мол, не смей больше перебивать! – А еще их больше нет ни в одной базе – правоохранительной или шпионской. Те же, кто хотел мирной жизни, сидят себе по своим новеньким домам - с семьей, детьми и кошками. Живы и здоровы. 

\- Но…

\- А вот твердой руки им недостает. Джек все ноет, мол, а Командир был то, а вот Командир был сё, а вот он так делал, а вот так говорил. Прямо идеал, а не человек! - не замолкал Тони, любуясь тем, как наемник все больше выходит из себя, попеременно то краснея, то бледнея. – Да и новичков проверить стоит – Роллинс все на Пятницу скинул – лентяй, с Батроком грызню устроил, а еще спаивает мою дорогую Хелен! Слушай, мужик, прими меры!

\- Тебя ждет тёмная, это я тебе точно обещаю, Старк! – прорычал Рамлоу, комкая в кулаке покрывало, а потом вдруг резко замолк, подумал и спросил. – Ты хочешь предложить мне новую работу?

\- Нет, рычащий ты мой, - продолжил кривляться гений. – Я хочу предложить тебе новую жизнь.

\- А Роджерс? – осторожно, словно по тонкому льду ступая, проговорил он, разглядывая неестественно веселого Старка. Пусть его – несет чушь и ладно. Главное - гранатами не швыряется.

И все же что-то не так было с этим гением, не считая того, что тот был чокнутым придурком. Что-то такое, что не сразу увидишь, потому как в глаза не бросается. Тони Старк боялся чего-то. Нет, не так – опасался. Не его, Брока, а… А чего, собственно? 

\- Что ты такого узнал, отчего тебя так плющит? – удар не в бровь, как говориться. – Очередной апокалипсис? 

\- Точно сказать не могу, но ты почти прав.

\- А Мстители твои? – нет, ну точно – звездец какой-то опять грозит. И хорошо бы этот звездец Старк не сам сварганил – Альтрона ему никто не забудет. 

\- Вопрос решается, - очень бюрократично ответил тот.

\- Но я ведь не суперсолдат, - попытка – не пытка, да? Вдруг ради разнообразия Железяка скажет правду?

\- А вот этот вопрос уже решен, - придушить придурка! Вот как только – так сразу! Ибо нельзя мотать нервы злому солдату!

\- Не понял, - призавис Рамлоу, изо всех сил борясь с желанием пристроить свои руки на шее гения. – Чего? Как это – решен?

\- Как оказалось, вирус экстремис в сочетании с сывороткой суперсолдата, которую восстановил Говард Старк – а я нашел и воссоздал, дает тот же эффект, что и у Роджерса – и без вида-лучей, - пояснил Тони. – Так что – ты у нас теперь очень ценный объект, Барсучок. Это на тот случай если какой-то хитрожопый Росс о тебе прознает. Да и вообще – в хозяйстве пригодится, нет? В океан теперь можешь без парашюта сигать, сурово супить брови, неодобрительно сверкать глазами и читать лекции о чести и справедливости.

\- Заткнись, Старк, - поморщился Рамлоу, мысленно считая до десяти. – Ты несешь чушь.

\- Да, знаю, - совершенно не обиделся тот. – Просто проверяю, вдруг это именно сыворотка превращает людей в супер-моралистов? Нет желания броситься спасать невинных? Насаждать добро и причинять справедливость?

\- Что между вами произошло? – удивленно полюбопытствовал Брок, вспоминая все недовольные высказывания о Железном Человеке, что ему удалась услышать или подслушать от святого Роджерса. 

\- А я уже могу считать тебя своим человеком? – Старк хитро улыбнулся и погрозил пальчиком. Оторвать бы ему этот пальчик по самое… не балуйся!

\- А чем ты лучше Гидры? – нет, Рамлоу это естественно знал, но самодовольство гения ему очень уж не импонировало. 

\- Я симпатичнее, – хмыкнул тот.

\- Не факт, - Брок ответил ему тем же – усмехнулся.

\- Не тяни кота за яйца, он тебе этого не простит – и нассыт в ботинки, - словоблудил гений.

\- Допустим, что можешь, - нехотя выдавил из себя Рамлоу, не веря, что у Старка нет способов надавить серьезнее. Да и вообще не верил он в сказки – и бесплатный сыр. Да Старк насаждал добро с не меньшим успехом, чем Капитан Америка и иже с ним!

\- Допустим, что я тебе поверил, - в тон отозвался гений. – А о произошедшем – мы с Роджерсом не сошлись во мнениях. 

\- Фраза годится только при разводе, мол, характерами не сошлись, - не сдавался тот. Срач вселенского масштаба – не иначе, а то бы Старк уже вовсю трепался.

Броку когда-то казалось, что Мстители – монолит, который расколоть не получится. Да, разногласия были – а у кого их нет, собственно? Но чтобы пойти на открытое противостояние… что-то очень большое сдохло. Кстати, а где Халк?

\- Если коротко и поверхностно, то я согласен с регистрацией сверхлюдей, а Роджерс – нет, - вздохнув пояснил Старк. – И не вскидывайся, Барсучок, никто сверхов убивать не станет.

\- Официально, - пробурчал тот, закатывая глаза – наивняшка, блядь, Железная! – Если еще раз назовешь меня Барсуком, я сломаю тебе пальцы.

\- Суровый, - скабрезно проворчал тот, но затем посерьезнел. – Возвращаясь к Акту о регистрации, то он стал лишь некоторым моментом – небольшой решаемой проблемой. А потом вылез Гельмут Земо, с которым я к слову веду сейчас переговоры, и все испоганил. Он где-то нарыл запись убийства моих родителей – и показал мне, Роджерсу и Барнсу.

\- Барнсу? – вопросил Брок, будто сам себе кивая. 

Куда уж Святой Капитан без верного пса… то есть, друга?!

\- Ага, - протянул Старк, а затем насквозь фальшиво улыбнулся. – Барнс их и убил, прикинь? А Роджерс знал об этом еще со времен падения ЩИТа – и молчал. Ну, у меня на этой фазе резьбу и сорвало. Покуролесили мы на той базе знатно, аж приятно вспомнить – раздолбали всё, до чего дотянулись, едва не убили друг друга, но это мелочи – никто не пострадал. Чрезмерно.

\- Начал – говори до конца, - и вид у Брока был, что у той гончей, на след вставшей. – Что еще?

\- Скажи, ты обрадовался, увидев соул-метку? – ни с того, ни с сего спросил Тони, и от его взгляда Рамлоу стало немного не по себе.

Это у всех гениев так мысли скачут, или Старк и тут отличился?!

\- Не сказал бы, - признался солдат, сглотнув комок в горле – надпись на руке будто жгла  
\- Вот и я тоже, - поведал гений, показывая свою метку. – И как тебе? 

\- Да, пиздец, - коротко прокомментировал Брок, догоняя, чего это Старк сучится. – Тебе посочувствовать?

\- Не стоит, - нарочито весело отмахнулся Старк. – Этот вопрос решается.

Рамлоу уже ненавидел это фразу!

\- И как? – нет, о том, что связь можно попытаться оборвать он знал наверняка – искусственная кома там, клиническая смерть, наркота. А что придумал Железный отомститель?

\- Медикаментозно, - скривившись проговорил Тони. – Пока не найду более… подходящий вариант. Уже есть кое-что на примете. 

\- А не хочешь…

\- Нет, - перебил его Старк. – А ты? – да уж, точно сказал!

\- Судьба – сука, - устало вздохнул Рамлоу, а потом помолчал немного, прикинул кой-чего в уме, ухмыльнулся и с чувством проговорил. – Босс, а мне тебе честь как отдавать – руку прямо вскидывать или…

\- Не сгибай – ни в локтях, ни в коленях, - фыркнул тот. – Джека к тебе отправлю – дальше он все объяснит. Будут вопросы – свяжешься, - и красиво отчалил.

\- Говнюк, - с досадой выплюнул Брок, глядя вслед Железному мудаку. – Гений, блядь! Смылся! Вывалил на меня всю дурь – и свалил! А я тут сиди и…

\- Командир, ты это тихо сам с собой? – в дверях показалась голова Роллинса.

К слову сказать, выглядел бывший гидровец ничего так – даже хорошо. Улыбался и подмигивал, пряча руки за спиной.

\- Я с дарами, Командир, не убивай взглядом, - и показал фляжку с ромом и пачку сигарет. – С чего начать говорить?

\- С начала, Джекки, - зверски ласково протянул Рамлоу. – Как уж повелось.

Нервно сглотнув, Роллинс начал излагать – как и повелось с самого начала. А потом раздался рык:

\- Роллинс, мать твою! Я просил с начала, а не с Сотворения Мира!


	3. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Приветствую!  
> В этой части начинается забег мимокрокодилов.
> 
> Желаю успехов:)

Только больной на голову человек мог назвать наемника-террориста Баттл-фрог и остаться при этом невредимым. Ну, или он должен был быть Тони Старком. Суть в том, что случайное прозвище не только приросло к _французу_ Жоржу Батроку, но и стало нарицательным для всего его отряда. Теперь, помимо Стаи Крылатых Волков, которыми командовал супер-Рамлоу, на Базе обретались и боевые лягухи. Сначала было немного обидно, но затем, когда в военных играх квакушки переиграл волков, Батрок успокоился – и даже стал гордиться прозвищем. 

Брок сразу понял, что Страйк не уживется в одной группе с Батроком и его людьми, поэтому настоял на создании диверсионной группы. Да-да, именно ей и стали Баттл-фрог. Это положительно сказалось на межкомандном взаимодействии – и, как следствие, на работе. 

Чем занимались Крылатые Волки и Боевые Лягухи? Тем, что наводили страх там, куда начальство тыкало пальчиком. Что самое интересное, ЩИТу не приказывали – просили посодействовать. Старк же обсуждал со своими людьми каждую миссию: сам доводил сведения, сам курировал, сам потом и спрашивал с них. ЩИТ и все остальные на это молчали – поскольку эффективность боевых групп была весьма и весьма высокой. 

К слову, когда Старку предложили место директора шестой интервенционной и так далее, он отбрыкивался, как мог. Не помогло – нашелся способ надавить на гения – вернее, на его чувство ответственности. Да-да, оно у Старка было, как оказалось. 

Так началось царствование гения, миллиардера, плейбоя и филантропа. Кто-то хватался за голову, кто-то за обгорелые места, кто-то ссал кипятком – а кто-то и кругами. В общем, равнодушных не осталось.

И вот теперь спустя уже почти два года, директор Старк вызывает к себе командиров групп и отделов. Что-то намечается однако – и серьезное. Недаром он пропал намедни – почти на неделю. ЩИТ с ног сбился, разыскивая своего директора, но тот как сквозь землю провалился. А потом объявился – возник прямо из воздуха! Буквально.

\- Мистер Рамлоу! – Брок едва не подпрыгнул на месте! Он терпеть не мог, когда к нему вот так вот подкрадывались – по потолку, в смысле! Парню восемнадцать, а ведет себя, как ребенок! – Мистер…

\- Коротко и ясно, Паркер! – рыкнул тот, стараясь замаскировать испуг, ибо не солидно получается.

\- Можно перенести субботнюю тренировку? – состроил умильные глазки, ручки к груди прижал, щечками заалел – счастливые восемнадцать! 

\- Свидание? – Брок все еще старался выглядеть сурово, но от раздражения и следа не осталось.

\- Ага, - закивал парень. – Уэйд…

\- Слышать ничего не хочу! – перебил его Рамлоу, останавливая жестом и мрачнея с каждой секундой. – В воскресенье жду в шесть утра!

\- Но!... В шесть?! – обиженно выдохнул тот. – Выходной же! 

\- Чем-то недоволен? – вопрос был риторическим, поэтому Паркер промолчал.

Питера Паркера в ЩИТе воспринимали как всеобщего ребенка – с подачи директора Старка. И надо сказать, мальчишка этим не пользовался – жутко смущался, когда о его особом положении упоминали вслух. Был старательным и умным, инициативным, ответственным – порой чересчур, местами наивным и добрым; ладил почти со всеми, любил и уважал тетушку и хотел стать настоящим Мстителем! И лишь с Харли Кинером не заладилось - поначалу. А теперь эти два Золотых мальчика выводили всех из себя на пару, а потом умильно улыбались, мол, это же был эксперимент, чего вы злитесь – все же хорошо?! 

И все было бы просто замечательно – идеально! Если бы не гигантская ложка дегтя по имени Уэйд Уилсон, которого как-то притащил Человек-Паук. Наемник был ранен, почти мертв, но продолжал болтать. По сравнению с ним Старк начал казаться образцом изящной словесности и лаконичности. Ко всеобщему огорчению наемник, назвавшийся Дэдпулом, выжил. Но и это можно было бы потерпеть, если бы он ушел. Так ведь нет! Он остался, попутно восхваляя на все лады своего спасителя! Зря директор закрыл на это глаза – когда опомнился, было поздно - Уэйд уже прописался на Базе. Приказов он не слушал, везде лез со своим особым мнением, нарушал все правила, которые только мог и плотоядно поглядывал на милаху Паркера. Когда Рамлоу просек фишку, Старку ничего говорить не стал – вызвал к себе Уэйда и пригрозил растворить того в кислоте, если он паче чаяния позволит себе лишнего в отношении всеобщего любимца. По крайней мере, пока Питеру не стукнет хотя бы… двадцать. Пять. Двадцать пять! Дэдпул внял, но словестное недержание на этом не прекратилось. А что же Паркер? А тому, казалось, даже нравится.

\- Где твой дебил? – решил сменить тему Брок.

\- Мистер…

\- Где?

\- Прислал сообщение, что вот-вот будет, - надулся Питер. – Мистер…

\- Ты завалил практику у Хаммера, - давил Брок, поскольку если он позволит себе заслушаться пацана, тот начнет вить из него веревки – причем совершенно неосознанно!

\- Мистер Хаммер псих, - фыркнул тот, обиженно отворачиваясь.

\- Что не отменяет его навыков в области манипулирования финансовыми потоками.

\- Он мошенник, - вызывающе заявил парень.

\- Он ХОРОШИЙ мошенник, - поправил его Брок. – Поэтому – пересдашь. И чтобы больше без нареканий. Кинер вон уже справился.

\- Так это Харли, - погрустнел Пит. – Он же гений.

\- Брось прибедняться, пацан, тебе не идет, - поморщился Рамлоу. – Что опять не поделили?

\- Он сказал, что Уэйд плохо на меня влияет, - пожаловался тот.

\- И тут я с ним согласен, - и нечего глазами сверкать – на правду не обижаются!

\- Но…

\- Но и ты на него влияешь. К счастью положительно, поэтому я еще не растворил его в чане с царской водкой, - заявил Брок, не упоминая, правда, о том, что запястья Паркера были пока чисты, а это значит, что его родственной душой может оказаться кто угодно - даже чертов Уэйд! – О, Его Величество Директор прибыли. Пора.

\- Мистер…

\- Пит, да что такого случилось, что ты меня в мистеры записал?! - нет, он реально волновался, поскольку среди своих все общались по именам. А тут - мистер!

\- А… Ну… Я… Случайновзялтвойгенераторбронииионперестал…

\- Чего?! А ну повтори! – да как он мог! Первый его личный рабочий прототип программируемой нано-брони! Сломал?!

\- Брок, я, правда, не нарочно, - покраснел Питер – о его уши можно было спички зажигать или приспособить в качестве фонариков. – Я хотел только посмотреть! Я видел лишь голо-модель, а тут… Ну, он прямо просился ко мне в руки! – и слезки в уголках глаз так и заблестели.

Нет, этот ребенок – оружие массового поражения с этим его щенячьим взглядом!

\- Старк-то в курсе, что ты сломал его игрушку? – вздохнул тот, понимая, что ни разозлиться не сможет, ни наказать как следует. 

\- Ну… Нет еще, - потупился тот. – Но я сегодня ему скажу, честно-пречестное! 

Рамлоу не стал говорить, что скорее всего Тони уже все знает – благодаря Рони. 

К слову о Рони, когда Рамлоу узнал об Альтроне версии 2.0, он был в ярости. Нет, не так – сначала он неверяще смерил взглядом довольного гения, что-то говорящего о том, что В ЭТОТ РАЗ созданный им искусственный настоящий разум не станет устраивать армагеддон, - а потом взял и наорал на обескураженного такой реакцией Старка. Тот опешил. Правда, ненадолго. А потом пальчиком поманил к себе и потащил в кабинет. Поговаривали, что нельзя ни взломать его защиту, ни проникнуть внутрь без разрешения. 

А слухи-то оказались правдивы.

Беседовали они долго. Не обошлось без алкогольной составляющей – для большего понимания и взаимопонимания. Тони рассказал поэтапно весь процесс создания Рони, а также о программе его обучения и сдерживания. Секрет оказался в том, что Альтрон сдерживал себя сам – Старк прописал в нем морально-нравственный код, который, к слову, мог развиваться. Все как у людей! Убивать начальника он не стал, однако отныне держал руку на пульсе – и за прошедшие после знакомства с Рони почти два года происшествий не было. Или Тони навострился ему врать. 

А это вообще отдельная история! Отчего-то Брок всегда мог сказать, когда Тони лжет – они даже проверяли. Полиграф пишет – Старк не солгал, а вот Рамлоу утверждает – врет гений. И ни разу не ошибся. Может быть дело в том, что они оба на диво быстро сработались? Или это было следствием… чего-то. Хелен вот считала, что все дело в соул-метке. Имена родственных душ Старка и Рамлоу были написаны одинаковым почерком – одного размера буквы, одинаковый наклон, одинаковые четкость и цвет. Такого вообще никогда не было – не фиксировалось по крайней мере. Пусть малейшие, но отличия были! 

Немного поразмышляв на тему, кто появился раньше – курица или яйцо, Тони и Брок решили все оставить, как есть. Ну, понимают они друг друга с полуслова – что в этом такого? Наоборот – сплошные плюсы! Вернее, так казалось поначалу, пока не выяснилось, что они не только солгать друг другу не могут, но и точно могут сказать, например, жив другой или же с ним что-нибудь приключилось. К слову, паника поэтому и возникла, когда Рамлоу на планерке заявил, что НЕ ЧУВСТВУЕТ директора – вот нисколечко! 

Эх, знал бы Брок, что его ждет сегодня - не думал бы, что худшее уже позади. 

Директор Старк сидел во главе стола – серьезный, чем-то озабоченный, хмурый. Прямо и не Тони это вовсе – а кто-то незнакомый. Например, Фьюри в маске. 

\- Дамы и господа, приветствую, - заговорил директор, как только все расселись.

Народ заозирался, стали переглядываться – так официально Старк к ним еще не обращался! Халк точно жив и здоров?

\- Минуту внимания, - продолжил Тони. – Я понимаю, что у вас есть вопросы, и я обещаю на них ответить, если смогу.

Еще одна странность – Старк говорит без сарказма и иронии только тогда, когда волнуется. Сами понимаете абсурд ситуации – Старк – и волнуется! Такое случается настолько редко, что по пальцам одной руки эти события пересчитать можно!

\- В общем, так, дорогие мои маньяки и извращенцы, - взял себя в руки гений, а затем вздохнул и продолжил уже с улыбкой. – Все знают, что неделю назад я отправился тестировать новую броню. Когда летел в стратосфере, наткнулся на нечто, похожее на дыру в пространстве. Я подумал, что дыра – это нора. А нора – это Кролик. А Кролик – это подходящая компания. Ощутив себя Алисой, я поспешил за этим гипотетическим Кроликом – прямиком в эту кротовую нору. Доля секунды – и я оказался на той же высоте только в совершенно другом мире. Угадайте, в какой год я попал? Ни за что не догадаетесь! В сорок четвертый! 

\- Вторая мировая? – уточнил Харли, сверкая любопытными глазами.

\- Именно, мелкий, - кивнул Тони. – Дождавшись темноты, я решил прогуляться по Нью-Йорку. Сами понимаете, когда еще выпадет такая возможность? Иду себе, никого не трогаю, по сторонам смотрю, любуюсь чудесами прошлого века… И тут меня сбивают с ног. Хотел было обматерить негодяя, но как только увидел огромные голубые глаза – да еще и милую мордашку всю в слезах – растрогался. Вот честно слово! – Жорж хихикнул. – Я тоже не удержался, признаюсь, - от Тони не укрылся смешок главной лягушки. – А все потому, что сбил меня с ног не кто иной, как Стивен Грант Роджерс!

И тут все, как по команде, ахнули.

\- Ты серьезно сейчас? – Брок ему верил – знал, что Старк не лжет.

\- Как свет свят! – поклялся тот. – Спрашиваю, что, мол, случилось? Отчего слезы? А у того руки дрожат, ноги не держат, сопли бахромой, - еще один смешок от Батрока. – Говорит, брат у него при смерти. Как так, спрашиваю? Он вцепился в меня, бормочет, что Баки вернулся с войны раненным, а потом не долечился – и сбежал из госпиталя. Зима выдалась холодной – и этот Баки заболел. И случилось осложнение-обострение-воспаление. На доктора денег не было, думали, что справятся сами – народными методами. Не помогло. И теперь Баки умирает, а он, Стив, ничего сделать не может. 

Тишина стояла – хоть режь!

\- Мы бы и дальше играли в падре-исповедника и святого грешника, - а тут не удержался Брок – хмыкнул. – Не перебивай! Так вот, беседовали бы дальше, если бы я не заметил странную вспышку. И что-то как-то тревожно мне стало – думаю, я же все равно решил помочь, можно и карты приоткрыть. Поэтому остановил словестный поток, активировал броню, просканировал все, что только мог – и был сражен наповал, не дешевые вы мои! Для подтверждения моих самых страшных опасений я поднялся на геостационарную орбиту и просканировал все еще раз. Результат меня не порадовал – на Солнце намечалась вспышка. И, судя по силе излучения, она была бы не просто сильной – мощнейшей. После такого от планеты останется только обугленный глиняный ком.

И снова все молчат.

\- Кинулся вниз, схватил Роджерса и умирающего Барнса – и голопом к дыре, которая нора, - все затаили дыхание. – Не успел порадоваться, что вернулся домой – бегом в госпиталь. Там обнаружилось, что меня неделю не было! Сдал братцев с рук на руки нашим специалистам – и вот я тут! А теперь, недоверчивые вы мои, спрашиваю вас, что делать будем?

Народ безмолвствовал. 

\- Любить, кормить и никогда не бросать? – не поймешь этого Уэйда – то ли серьезно говорит, то ли издевается!

\- Это само собой, - отмахнулся от (своего?) парня Питер. – Тони, можно они останутся? – и умильно взглянул на почти родителя.

\- Это вообще не обсуждается, - заговорил Брок. – Вот только в каком качестве? У нас-то Роджерс и Барнс – международные преступники.

\- Когда это нам мешало? – и Джастин Хаммер кивнул на Батрока. – Преступником больше, преступником меньше – кто узнает?

\- Но они не преступники, - возразил ему Рамлоу, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу. – И, насколько я понимаю, не супер-солдаты.

\- Скорее всего, - согласился с ним Старк. – В нашем мире Роджерс стал Капитаном еще год назад. В смысле, в сорок третьем. 

\- Как их состояние? – заговорил Пьетро Максимофф.

\- Лечат, - отозвался Старк, сверяясь с данными, присланными из госпиталя. 

Дальнейшее обсуждение Брок, откровенно говоря, прослушал. Он думал. Не каждый день твой начальник и друг притаскивает из другого мира двойника твоей родственной души. А кстати, в том мире есть соулмейты? Впрочем, это не так важно. Важно – другое. Проект, над которым работал директор, был успешен – Акт регистрации признали, цензурно говоря, неликвидным - хотя, Рамлоу назвал бы его неадекватным, - и отправили на пересмотр. Об этом должны были объявить на днях – Брок ждал этого, чтобы как следует напиться, ведь доработка Акта - эквивалент долгих похорон. А это значило, что теперь можно попытаться реабилитировать Мстителей. Тони такого шанса не упустит, они слишком много для него значат! Без Акта Росс на них надавить не сможет… К слову, он и с Актом не мог: на Старка где сядешь – там и слезешь. И не факт, что невредимым. 

Взглянув на начальников отделов, Рамлоу кивнул сам себе – а неплохой из Пьетро вышел глава отдела по работе с несовершеннолетними. Да-да, в ЩИТе был и такой. 

Когда экстремис с сывороткой использовали на коматозном Пьетро, никто на успех сильно-то и не надеялся, поскольку Максимофф был в коме не просто давно, а ДАВНО и прочно! Однако, сработало. Заковианец?.. Заковиец?.. Неважно! Пьетро лишился всех своих супер-способностей, памяти и, как следствие, цели в жизни. Старк не стал скрывать от парня правды – рассказал, как на духу! Но Пьетро так ничего и не вспомнил – и остался на Базе. Может он и хотел бы увидеть сестру, если бы помнил, но он был, как говорят, tabula rasa. Вижн знал о Пьетро, но по какой-то – одному ему известной причине – не стал говорить об этом своей зазнобе, с которой встречался, якобы, тайно. Краснокожему андроиду понравилось притворяться человеком.

И когда его жизнь успела превратиться в ЭТО?!


	4. 4.

День знаменательный, а все валится из рук. Брок зажмурился, досчитал до десяти, потом выбросил покореженный бритвенный станок (Меньше жамкать нужно предметы личной гигиены, вот!) и вытащил раритет – опасную бритву, которую презентовал ему Тони, с пожеланиями зарезать хоть кого-нибудь из совета директором СИ. А теперь самое главное – самому не перехватить себе горло – руки-то все еще трясутся! А все почему? А все потому, что именно сегодня, аккурат после того, как будет вынесено решение Совбеза ООН по Мстителям – правильное решение, долго подготавливаемое и тщательно спланированное! – Роджерс со своей командой вернется в ЩИТ. По настоянию не ко времени воскресшего Фьюри. Это называется – испортить всю малину. Что и говорить, бывший директор на это мастер!

Со времен Лагоса прошло лет эдак… ладно, прошло всего три года. Но за это время многое успело поменяться. Например, уволили Хилл – и из ЩИТа и из СИ. Бедная Мария не выдержала - высказала директору Старку все, что накипело, некстати помянула Фьюри, на что Тони вежливо поинтересовался: «Не нравится?». Получил ярко зарифмованный ответ и улыбнулся еще раз: «Не держу». И вправду держать не стал – нанял на ее место Рамлоу – неофициально, за хорошие премиальные - и остался доволен. И дело не только в мужской солидарности, но и в нервах, которые не железные – сил не было терпеть язвительные замечания и ценные советы под руку. И при всем при этом директором Хилл быть отказалась. 

Сложно было назначить на пост заместителя директора ЩИТа того, кто официально бесславно почил. Пришлось выкручиваться. Нет, народ-то был в курсе, что командир всея СТРАЙКа - ужасающий Брок Рамлоу живет и здравствует, командует новым отрядом, к слову сказать, тоже живых мертвецов. А вот как при таком количестве мертвых согласовать их зарплату с бухгалтерией?.. Тем более, что и отряда-то официально не существовало. Идею подал Джастин Хаммер, которого потом и командировали ее воплощать, ибо инициатива наказуема. В общем, всех «мертвых» бойцов, включая их Командира, обозвали младшим обслуживающим персоналом, приписав им дикий рабочий график – без выходных и проходных, что подкрепили повышенным окладом, мол, за ненормированный рабочий день, сложность, напряженность, отдаленность, охрененность и дебильный режим службы. 

Не обошлось и без новеньких биографий – опять же, чтобы бюрократическая машина не забуксовала. Таким противоестественным образом на свет появились совсем уж невообразимые личности. Ну, кто, на Рамлоу и Роллинса глядючи, поверит, что они пятые ассистенты восьмого помощника третьего заместителя младшего техника, отвечающего за ремонт электронно-вычислительной техники в блоке А? Да никто! Но все бумажные и электронные тонкости были соблюдены, поэтому ОФИЦИАЛЬНО Брока звали теперь Винсент Морено. И каждый раз глядя на пропуск, паспорт или выписку из приказа, он гнусно хихикал. Из него Винсент, как из Роллинса Абель Коэн, то есть, никакой. А вот сегодня им предстоит сопровождать Старка на заседание Совбеза – и будут они там, как Морено и Коэн – смех да и только! Романофф ему пистолетом в физиономию, а ей в ответ: «Ой, не убивайте нашего техника мистера… как его там!». Жуть! В общем, это еще можно пережить, а вот встречу с мейтом, у которого еще пока нет метки, это уже из разряда какого-нибудь круга ада. 

К слову о метках. Это довольно-таки занимательно, поскольку они появляются не у двоих сразу, а поодиночке. То есть, вот проснулся, например, Рамлоу с надписью «Стивен Грант Роджерс» на левом запястье, а мейту решил ничего не говорить – и не прикасаться к нему. И метка не появляется, поскольку… постольку. Дальше – больше: не сказал, не появилась - не закрепилась связь с родственной душой. И вроде бы живет Брок спокойно – мейт ничего не знает, ничего не чувствует, а у самого все же муть какая-то на периферии вертится: ни сойтись ни с кем не может, ни даже нормального удовольствия получить от приятной компании! Да и болевую отдачу никто не отменял. Жесть, одним словом. И единственное, что спасает – болезненные инъекции от доброго доктора Чо, которые приходится терпеть раз в два месяца. Раньше приходилось чаще, но наука на месте не стоит. Что же до «Стивена Гранта Роджерса», то пока ему никто ничего не сказал, не прикоснулся – будет чувствовать себя совершенно нормально. Относительно. И где, спрашивается, справедливость?! 

Вот и старался «Винс Морено» запаковаться в костюмчик «от Старка» так, чтобы лишь глаза из-под очков выглядывали, ибо жить-то еще хочется! 

\- Долго ты еще, мы уже заждались! Джекки вон копытом бьет, а ты все прихорашиваешься, – раздался из динамиков голос любимого начальства.

\- Иду, - пробурчал он в ответ. – И он сегодня Абель, а не Джек.

\- Он тоже рад это слышать, - радостно заявил директор. – Аж позеленел весь.

\- Ты поосторожнее с ним, а то вдруг ему станет слишком хорошо – и он начнет бить обоими копытами, - дверь-коридор-лифт-на-месте! – Все, я тут! Встречайте!

Старк с Роллинсом уже стояли у машины. Тони ее терпеть не мог – огромная, страшная и страшно-бронированная. Будь его воля, на все заседания они бы летали в броне – и легко, и функционально, и портативно, и стильно, что немаловажно. Однако, статус, который ронять нельзя - как заявил пиар-отдел. Пиар, блядь отдел, а? Нет, вы представляете?! Пи-ар! И кто-то еще считает, что мир не сошел с ума? Ню-ню.

\- Ощущение пиздеца в течении дня будет усиливаться, - заунывно прогундосил Джек. – Будьте бдительны – ожидаются осадки в виде дерьма и мокрого снега. 

\- О, пророк снова с нами! – снова развеселился директор, хотя, ощущение такое, что он еще со вчера веселый.

\- Ты хоть трезвый? – засомневался Брок, приглядываясь к Тони.

\- Ага, - закивал тот. – Как стеклышко! Но мы с Максом засиделись до утра, поскольку сон для слабаков, поэтому пришлось заправляться коктейльчиком от доброго доктора. Я в норме.

\- Ври больше, - пробурчал Брок. – Джек, проследишь!

\- Так точно,- привычно кивнул Роллинс. – Чуть что – по тыковке, за пазуху и домой. 

\- Юморист, – и не понять, кто это сказал.

\- Так, что там Макс?

Макс, то есть Максимус Болтагон – из лунного королевства Аттилан, принц по рождению, человек по происхождению и помощник Хаммера по всяким там интригам и пакостям. А все потому, что изгой, поскольку устроил большой бара-бум с политическими интригами и свержением законной власти, проиграл, но сумел сбежать вовремя. И не один. С ним отправились двое - очень и очень впечатляющая дама по имени Оран и совсем еще мальчишка Мордис. Теперь все трое обретались в ЩИТе, сверкали новыми документами и кривились от выдуманных имен. Все лучше, чем быть разыскиваемыми изгоями. 

Аттилан – это такое королевство мутантов, которые стали мутантами благодаря некоему процессу, именуемому терригенезисом. Что это такое и с чем это едят, разбиралась доктор Чо. Разобралась, покачала головой, в который уже раз обозвала людей и не-людей… альтернативно одаренными и принялась за реализацию своих новых идей. Творческий человек, что тут сказать? 

К слову, после заварушки на Гавайях, Аттилан решил официально договариваться со своими отсталыми собратьями, то есть с людьми. ЩИТ держал руку на пульсе, но со своим ценным мнением не лез – будет еще возможность сказать свое веское «Нет!». Ну, или «Да!», если того потребует ситуация. В общем, все было жутко серьезно, абсолютно засекречено, хоть и видели не-людей масса народу, но по факту - скучно. 

А сейчас то ли высоко в горах, то ли глубоко в морях, то ли в лесах непролазных обретались теперь аттиланцы – приняли их представители тупиковой ветви эволюции, пожалели, даже помогли с необходимым по первости. Максимус на это шипел и плевался, мол, когда я говорил – айда на Землю, то все фыркали и нос воротили, а теперь… А что теперь понятно и так. Однако свое мнение о брате и его политике младший Болтагон оставил при себе, вернее, не слишком об этом кричал. К его злобному и взрывоопасному характеру уже притерпелись, поэтому внимания почти не обращали, но не забывали сочувствовать. Коллега все-таки, соратник – какой-никакой. 

Вот Брок и размышлял, что же такого обсуждали Старк и Макс, что не спали пару суток кряду? Наверняка опять какую-нибудь гадость. И что ведь самое интересное, гадость эта будет направлена на благо человечества – и даже прижившийся в этом мире Стив Роджерс, который теперь «Стивен ДЖОЗЕФ Роджерс», не скажет ничего против. Даже поможет. 

И вообще, странно вышло с пришельцами из параллельного мира. Современная медицина вкупе с возможностями ЩИТа и Старка лично сотворили чудо – Барнса вылечили, бегает теперь на своих двух, Стива тоже подлатали, поскольку обследование показало, что у парня вода в легких, и это не считая букета других хронических и не очень заболеваний. В общем, оба они прошли через экстремис и сыворотку – но без вита-лучей, вследствие чего в объеме сильно не увеличились. И теперь они представляли собой несколько более изящные копии своих местных двойников. Вита-лучи и Эрскин превратили заморыша и астматика Роджерса в крупный организм, названный Капитаном Америка. Когда Стив Дж. Роджерс увидел его фото, то долго рассматривал, а затем вдруг заявил – ужас какой! Барнс ржал, как конь, а затем высказался, что надо бы их обоих звать как-то по другому, поскольку «Стив» и «Баки» в этом мире свои есть. 

Думали-думали – и придумали. Барнс стал обзываться «Джей-джей», а Стив - «Си-джей» - против истины не погрешили, против грамматики тоже, почти – и всем пришлось по вкусу. 

А дальше Си-джей всех удивил, поскольку не стал настаивать на военной подготовке. Сказал, что одного Капитана вполне достаточно – и направился прямиком в отдел подготовки тайных агентов. Вместе с Джей-джеем. И надо сказать, получалось у них на диво хорошо – наставники хвалили старательных и талантливых молодых людей. Это значило только одно – тренировали и натаскивали их серьезнее, чем других случайных попаданцев. Брок тоже поделился ними парой-тройкой профессиональных секретов. 

Джей-джей и Си-джей были словно близнецы сиамские – всегда вместе. Понимали друг друга с полуслова, да что там с полуслова – полувзгляда! Никто и не удивился, когда у них на руках с разницей в один день появились соул-метки: «Джеймс ДЖОРДЖ Барнс» и «Стивен ДЖОЗЕФ Роджерс». Ребят поздравили, праздник устроили, порадовались тому, что смогли вусмерть напоить и супер-агентов, и супер-солдат. Больше всего радовался Старк – он успел искренне проникнуться к пришельцам, даже подружиться, что вообще было редкостью. Знакомых у Тони было много, но друзей – раз, два - и обчелся! 

Не было удивительным и то, что с «Джеями» подружились и золотые ребятки Старка, которые взяли странную привычку называть директора «папа Тони». И это стало модно. Старк не протестовал – надеялся, что со временем от этого устанут. Не устали. 

\- Генерал! – Старк изливал на бывшего госсекретаря тонны фальшивого елея, сверкал белозубой улыбкой, приветственно кивал, но руки не подал. – Счастлив лицезреть вас лично. 

Ага, ибо теперь, когда Мстителей официально уже нет, а ЩИТ не поднадзорен Россу, встретиться со Старком у генерала не получалось. От слова совсем. Всегда находились веские основания для того, чтобы отказать тому заглянуть на огонек. Росс свирепел, Старк зубоскалил, но позиций не сдавал. Как и ни одного из своих людей – всех своих людей, включая бывших Мстителей. 

\- Тони, - откуда-то выплыл Джеймс Роудс. – Идем, нас уже ждут. Не мог еще опоздать?

Брок хмыкнул, Воитель прикидывался инвалидом, поэтому таскал на себе экзо-скелет, который соорудил ему Старк. На самом деле его позвоночник пришел в норму, но с широкой общественностью этим поделиться забыли. Не сказать, что Роуди нравилась эта игра, но лучше так, чем подписывать «сырой» Акт о регистрации.

\- Брось, мы прибыли точно ко времени, а приходить раньше – это моветон, - независимо заявил Тони. – Как у тебя дела? Ты не звонил мне! Неужели нашел кого-то, кто способен терпеть твой ужасный характер больше пары дней? 

\- Иди ты, - почти невозмутимо заявил тот. – Ты еще спроси, не женился ли я. 

\- Что? Не женился? – подыграл Старк, заметив, как кривится Росс. – А я-то думал, Валери смогла превратить тебя в настоящего мальчика.

\- Болтовня – тёмная, - с ходу заявил тот, отворачиваясь. Знал ведь, что не стоит начинать пикировку – заговорить Старка еще никому не удавалось.

\- Не получится, у него броня всегда при себе, - хмыкнул Брок, у которого броня тоже всегда была при нем. 

\- А ты пытался? – улыбнулся Роуди. – Привет, Винс.

\- Ага, - буркнул тот. – И тебе не хворать, инвалид.

\- Зато не «Винсент», - отбрил Роудс.

Не в бровь, поэтому Рамлоу промолчал, как и Роллинс. С полковником в отставке Джеймсом Роудсом у всей Стаи Крылатых Волков и Брока в частности были довольно-таки странные отношения. Воитель знал все, что касалось работы ЩИТа, знал людей, лично одобрял или же отвергал кандидатуры. Как работает СТРАЙК Роуди тоже знал - поэтому проблемы возникли сначала только у Старка, которому друг и соратник устроил грандиозный разнос. По прошествии времени ситуация чуть выправилась – у Брока было время доказать, что ему можно если не доверять, то хоть не приглядывать круглые сутки.

И вот он – зал заседаний. Ощущение звездеца усилилось. Как там сказал Джек – ожидаются осадки? Смотря как рассаживаются люди Росса, Роджерс со своими, король Ваканды и множество прочих, среди которых затесалась и группка аттиланцев, Брок подавил смешок. Что-то сегодня будет! Что-то случится! Старк слишком спокоен, слишком расслаблен, будто не сегодня будет подведен итог его работы за три года.


	5. 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мстители возвращаются домой, а там...

Баки смотрел по сторонам украдкой – старая привычка, которую за последние пару лет так и не удалось изжить – и уже не удастся. Король Т’Чалла, генерал Росс, Тони Старк. Именно они привлекали больше всего взглядов, ведь когда-то Ваканда в лице покойного правителя безоговорочно подписала Заковианский Акт, потом тему подхватил Старк, а Таддеус Росс потирал руки, рассчитывая получить контроль над Мстителями. Однако случился Земо и его месть – и все полетело к чертям. Стив с друзьями оказались вне закона, Росс лишился должности госсекретаря, а Старк стал директором ЩИТа. Спасаться команде Роджерса пришлось в Ваканде. 

Сначала Баки хотел пойти на заморозку, но принцесса Шури – сестра Его Величества Черной Пантеры его отговорила. Сказала, что сможет помочь – не только с новой рукой, но и с кодом. И помогла. За полтора года Барнс пришел в себя – настолько, насколько это вообще возможно.

Стив в это время делал то, что умел лучше всего – помогал тем, кто сам себе помочь не может. Не один, конечно же – с ним отправились Наташа Романофф, Сэм Уилсон и Алая ведьма Ванда. И как бы там ни случалось, Роджерс не терял связи с лучшим другом. 

По прошествии еще пары месяцев Баки решил, что не может сидеть просто так – и ничего не делать. Да, в Ваканде тихо, его покой оберегали, но душе было тесно в этом защитном коконе. И он решил присоединиться к Стиву. С тех пор они и работали вместе.

И все было хорошо. Даже слишком. Первой это подметила Нат – она сказала: «У нас за плечом поселилась Синяя Птица Удачи». Но чудес ведь не бывает. Добрых, по крайней мере. Все ждали подставы. 

Не дождались. 

А теперь вот грели задницами мягкие кресла в зале заседаний ООН, смотрели друг на друга, будто на ярмарке – кто чем удивит, и снова ждали. 

Вслушиваться Баки не стал – из слов Его Величества было ясно, что Акт примут. В последней редакции – исправленный, дополненный, расширенный… идеальный закон. Это сначала казалось, что выявить сверхлюдей и выставить их на всеобщее обозрение – хорошая идея. А потом народ подумал – а чего это мы будем «светить» потенциальных… кого – не важно?! Это ведь какие возможности! Если, конечно, правильно разыграть карты. Как говориться, у каждого есть свое мнение, но все при этом думают одинаково. Поэтому идеальный Акт решили сделать номинальным – пусть будет. Люди будут на него смотреть – и видеть, как надо жить правильно, любоваться юридической красотой в чистом виде. 

В общем, не слушал Баки – и так было понятно, что Роджерса и его людей реабилитируют. Вопрос с ним самим тоже был решен на предварительной сессии – Его Величество Т’Чалла представил доклад специалиста Шури о состоянии Джеймса Барнса. В нем были описаны все необходимые данные, какие нужны для признания его жертвой обстоятельств, жертвой насилия: физического и морального, жертвой фашизма и общего тупизма. Глянув одним глазом на этот шедевр эпистолярного жанра, Баки даже рассмеялся – горько, правда, но это уже мелочи. Такое жалкое существо описано в этом докладе, что быть им совершенно не хотелось – противно. Стив с этой бумажкой тоже ознакомился – подробно, внимательно и вдумчиво. Покивал, нахмурился – Баки прямо видел, как у Роджерса шестеренки в голове вертятся. 

Посидели они вечерком, обдумали ситуацию, и решили, что Баки лучше всего молчать – за него уже все сказал доклад Шури, и еще выскажется Т’Чалла - и выдвинет в качестве условия место для Барнса в Мстителях – вроде бы и под присмотром, и на виду. А с таким Актом служба и вовсе может показаться курортом. 

И все же что-то не давало Баки покоя. Ну, во-первых, народу было, как собак не резанных. Во-вторых, каждый второй норовил выразить ему свое сочувствие. Третье вытекало из первого – гам стоял, куда уж там птичьему базару. 

Народ выступал, что-то говорил, что-то доказывал, тыкал пальцами, задвигал что-то пафосное и или же просто… жестикулировал? 

Внимание Барнса привлек высокий темноволосый мужчина, рядом с которым неотступно следовала женщина с короткими красно-рыжими волосами. Мужчина был, видимо, нем, поскольку говорила его спутница, представившаяся… пардон, Медузой? Серьезно? И тут с Баки слетела вся напускная сонливость.

Выступающие были из Аттилана – города, расположившегося высоко в Гималаях – места, недоступного для людей. А Медузалит и Черный Гром были правителями этого города. А еще сверхлюдьми, которые хотели адекватного отношения со стороны менее развитых собратьев. Нет, они не этими словами говорили, но в каждом слове царственной четы это проскальзывало - то, как смотрели, то, как говорили… и то, о чем и как молчали. 

\- Мы с ними еще огребем, - поделился Баки со Стивом.

\- Давай не делать поспешных выводов, - шепнул тот, но мысленно с другом все же согласился.

А выступления все продолжались.

Последним пригласили директора ЩИТа Энтони Старка. Баки видел, как помрачнел Роджерс, отводя взгляд от бывшего соратника и друга.

Старк за прошедшие три года так и не позвонил, не позвал, да и просто оборвал все связи - сжег мосты и, кажется, был доволен. 

Баки уже успели просветить все и не по одному разу – кто такой есть на самом деле Тони Старк. Его гения никто не отрицал, но остальные эпитеты были, мягко говоря, не лестными: эгоистичный, самодовольный, самовлюбленный, саркастичный, грубый, шумный, раздражающий, слушающий только себя, поступающий так, как ему самому заблагорассудится, ни в грош не ставящий товарищей и руководство, не признающий авторитетов, не уважающий никого и ничего. Эдакий негодяй, невесть каким ветром занесенный в герои. Раскаявшийся убийца. Торговец Смертью. Создатель Альтрона!

Старк говорил. О том, что Мстители, как подразделение ЩИТа будут на виду у любой комиссии ООН, какую та сочтет должным прислать, что будут представлены любые интересующие данные, предприняты все мыслимые и немыслимые меры для сокращения опасности для гражданского населения. Красиво говорил. Вот только Баки не верил ни на йоту! Он отчетливо видел, что Старк лгал. Однако, документы, представленные директором ЩИТа, и вправду доказывали его слова – полная прозрачность. Такая же номинальная, как и Заковианский Акт. 

\- Он снова выкрутился, - как-то горько прошептал Стив, но Баки услышал.

\- Руководителями тайных организаций не становятся просто так, - заметил Барнс столь же тихо. – Он лжет.

\- Знаю, - кивнул Роджерс. – Не во всем. И меня это тревожит.

\- Гадаешь, как он с нами поступит? – угадал тот.

\- Боюсь, мы все теперь станем шутовским кордебалетом для Старка, - процедил Стив сквозь зубы, вспоминая бесславное начало своей капитанской карьеры. – Он не даст нам работать.

\- Ничего, - остро улыбнулся Барнс одними кончиками губ. – У нас будет время договориться.

\- Баки, - укорил его друг, но как-то вяло, неуверенно. – Давай решать проблемы…

\- По мере поступления, - согласился тот, продумывая план, как можно воздействовать на директора самой всесильной из тайных организаций в мире.

И, надо сказать, идеи у него были – как наследство от Зимнего Солдата. Если Старк не захочет сотрудничать, придется действовать жестко – у каждого человека есть, за что его можно прижать. И гений – не исключение. Больше никто не посадит его, Джеймса Барнса, в клетку!

Чего Баки не заметил, так это того, как внимательно рассматривает его охранник Старка – человек без лица, затянутый в глухую черную броню без опознавательных знаков, даже в помещении не снявший маски и защитных очков. Робот что ли?

А потом все внезапно закончилось. Стиву и остальным Мстителям сказали – езжайте домой, раз уже все сказали и подписали, а взрослые дяди еще поработают. Поехали! Ну! Галопом! С глаз долой!

Стив Базу не узнал. Не в том смысле, что там была какая-то перепланировка, нет. Людей стало больше – они куда-то бежали, о чем-то говорили, спорили, некоторые перетаскивали вещи и оборудование, галдели. В общем, обычный такой людской бедлам. А при Фьюри больше молчали, да по сторонам поглядывали, к стенкам жались. Старк совсем не следит за дисциплиной!

\- Мстители, - раздался за спиной Роджерса чей-то неприятный голос. – Уже здесь. Рановато.

Стив и Мстители обернулись, как по команде – на них смотрела голограмма какого-то очкастого хлыща с премерзкой ухмылочкой на тонких губах:

\- Кто вы? – Стив моментом включил Капитана Америка.

\- О, где мои манеры?! – картинно возопил тот, хватаясь за сердце – Баки поморщился. – Джастин Хаммер, господа. Я заместитель директора Старка по финансово-экономическим вопросам. А где он сам?

\- Кто? 

\- Наш дорогой Папа Тони, конечно же! – рассмеялся хлыщ, хотя Стив имел ввиду совершенно иное - какой еще заместитель по финансово-экономическим вопросам?!

\- Не знаю, - хмуро ответил он. – Что здесь…

\- Минуточку, - перебил Хаммер. – Я отправлю к вам своего помощника. Его зовут… Эй! Как тебя хоть зовут-то? – крикнул он в сторону. – Мистера Колли. Он отведет вас в жилые помещения базы, покажет ваши комнаты – вам ведь нужно отдохнуть с дальней дороги! А потом, как только придете в себя…

\- Мистер Хаммер…

\- Нет-нет, дорогой Капитан, - вновь возопил тот. – Мстители у нас в приоритете! И заботиться о вас наш, так сказать, святой долг! Колли, да что вы копаетесь!? – почти взвизгнул он. – Идите, вас ждут! Ну же! О, Капитан, желаю приятного отдыха! – и отключился.

\- Что здесь вообще происходит?! – еще больше изумился Стив. – Нат, кто такой этот Хаммер?! Неужели…

\- Бизнесмен, - охотно отозвалась Романофф, кивком давая понять другу, что он прав в своих предположениях. – Раньше создавал оружие, был конкурентом Старка, пока тот не сошел с арены. Потом спелся с Иваном Ванко, который чуть не устроил местный апокалипсис – и имел вполне реальные шансы убить Старка. Хаммера посадили – дали почти шестьдесят лет. 

\- А я уж было подумал, что ошибся, - покачал головой Роджерс. – И Тони притащил его сюда.

\- Похоже, нас ждет веселая жизнь, - прокомментировал Сэм, с любопытством оглядываясь по сторонам. 

В бытность свою Уилсон к ЩИТу никакого отношения не имел – работал с Капитаном при его поручительстве, но любопытство-то грызло. Судя по тому, как переглядывались Нат и Стив, Старк снова облажался.

\- Господа, добро пожаловать! – с ним со стороны лестницы бежал тонкокостный молодой человек, больше всего напоминающий помесь спагетти с туканом. Мистер Френсис Колли собственной персоной. 

Тяжело вздохнув, Стив переглянулся с командой и отправился вслед за щебечущим какую-то восторженную чушь дистрофиком. 

Роджерсу досталась прежняя комната – как и Нат, и Сэму, и Ванде. А вот Барнса поселили напротив. Вещи, которые Мстители оставляли, и которые уже не чаяли увидеть, были на своих местах, помещение тщательно убрано, пыль вытерта, цветы политы – будто кто-то ждал их возвращения. 

\- Пятница? - наугад позвал Стив.

\- Приветствую, вас, Капитан, - тут же отозвался искин.

\- Нас ждали? – попробовал он.

\- Уточните вопрос, Капитан, - вежливый голос Пятницы отдавал холодом – видимо, от создателя набралась.

\- Здесь ничего не поменялось, - словно бы удивился Стив.

\- Босс запретил трогать вещи Мстителей, – пояснил искин. – Сегодня утром в помещениях была проведена влажная уборка, заменено постельное белье и предметы первичной гигиены. 

\- Эм, ладно, - пробормотал тот. – Хорошо. А Тони… он заходил сюда?

\- Босс заходил трижды в неделю, чтобы поливать цветы, - сухо рапортовал искин, будто не одобрял – и своего создателя, и Роджерса.

Вот тебе и Старк. Оказывается, он ждал их – и не терял надежды вернуть Мстителей домой. Точнее сказать, он смог этого добиться. 

Подойдя к кровати, он со вздохом рухнул на нее ничком – усталость прошлых часов, дней, лет навалилась мгновенно, словно бы какую-то пружину отпустило. Он вернулся. С этим можно было жить дальше – и дальше бороться. А пока – прикрыть глаза на минутку, чтобы ощутить спокойствие, ведь потом…


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В этой части Брок и Стив психуют, а Старк - гнусный манипулятор;)

Все, чего опасался Стив, отчего-то не происходило. Уже неделя минула, как Мстители вернулись на Базу, а ожидаемой подставы все не было! Зато было многое другое. Например, косые взгляды, странные шепотки, едва ли не хихиканье за спиной! А еще Коулсон постоянно порывался поговорить с ним с глазу на глаз, мягкой улыбкой намекая, что хорошо бы прогуляться до города, а то вдруг да подслушают! Про то, как он оказался жив и отчего не сообщил об этом Коулсон умалчивал. Впрочем, это не было самой большой проблемой.   
Роджерс рассчитывал встретить старых знакомцев, обзавестись поддержкой, хоть как-то влиять на ситуацию, но ни Хилл, ни Бартона не встретил, а Фил был в немилости у начальства. Он естественно начал задавать вопросы, на которые получал исчерпывающие ответы, но совершенно не такие, какие жаждал бы услышать. О Хилл знали, что она теперь работает на разведку, а Бартон наконец-то ушел на пенсию – не номинальную, а вполне себе настоящую. Фьюри хоть и не умирал, но к жизни возвратиться не торопился – и вообще вел себя странно. Что же касается Старка – тот был страшно занят!

От нечего делать Стив отправился в тренировочный комплекс – размяться и выкинуть из головы дурные мысли. Это он удачно зашел – кто-то выколачивал из боксерской груши пыль. Очень вдохновенно выколачивал! Роджерс даже залюбовался на литые мускулы и точные удары. Пока не подошел поближе.

\- Ты! – выдохнул он неверяще, уставившись на того, кого почитал бесповоротно мертвым. 

\- Блядь! – вздрогнул Рамлоу, оборачиваясь, а затем напустился на Капитана. – Ты здесь чего забыл?! 

\- Рамлоу! – натурально так зарычал Стивен, застыв на месте – его некстати заклинило. 

\- Нет, мать Тереза! – огрызнулся тот, отойдя за снаряд – а мозг пока лихорадочно искал пути отступления. 

\- Что ты здесь делаешь?! – тот, почувствовав слабину, напирал.

\- Тренируюсь. А что, не видно? – Брок пытался заставить себя не прятаться, но это было чертовски сложно.

\- Старк! Я убью его! – кто во всем виноват стало понятно фактически мгновенно.

\- Рискни – и огребешь, - гнусно усмехнулся предатель, щуря хищные глаза. – Вы вернулись только его стараниями! 

Броку хотелось сбежать, приковаться наручниками к батарее и тихо выть – его мейт был на расстоянии всего пары шагов! Адова масса усилий прилагалась им, чтобы просто стоять на месте. А больно-то как было!

\- Что. Ты. Здесь. Делаешь?! – не сдерживаясь, кричал Роджерс, все наступая.

\- Работаю! – завопил Брок, срываясь. – Как и ты теперь! Отойди от меня! – последнее прозвучало вообще истерично, но солдату было наплевать.

\- Рамлоу…

\- Других слов не знаешь, Кэп?! – злился он. – Апломб растерял, а?! Не ждал такой встречи?! 

\- Не ждал, - смиряя гнев, выдохнул Стив. – Ты должен быть мертв.

\- Как и ты, - Брок не остался в долгу. – Афганистан, Сирия, Китай, думаешь, это вы сами так чисто сработали, что вас не заметили да преследовать не стали? – Роджерс остановился. – Да вы как стадо слонов в посудной лавке! Думаешь, борода делает тебя неузнаваемым, Капитан Америка?! Так вот позволь сказать – ни хрена не делает! – и выдохся, понимая, что сказал лишнего.

\- Так это были вы, - пробормотал Роджерс слегка растерянно. Но затем спохватился – какого, спрашивается, лешего?! – Следили за нами!

\- Если бы не мы – гражданских бы погибло в разы больше! – чего уж теперь скрывать-то – снявши голову, по волосам не плачут. – Герррои, блядь! Пришли-увидели-победили! И все в белом! А как дерьмо разгребать – так вас уже и след простыл! 

\- Что ты…

\- Да ты никогда не думал о прикрытии – как буй-тур лез на рожон! И положить тебе на всех! – Брок забил – и на осторожность в том числе. Накипело. – А людей потом после ваших забав нам приходилось доставать, допросы проводить, говнюков по камерам распихивать! Конечно, ведь не царское это дело – возиться со всякой мразью!

\- Брок! – окрик мгновенно остудил солдата – в дверях стоял Старк. Наверняка его Пятница предупредила! Какая молодец! – Живо к Хелен. Я предупредил – она уже ждет тебя.

\- Есть, сэр! – козырнул тот, выдыхая – ибо обошлось, Босс выручил!

\- Тони, - опасно протянул Стивен, впившись взглядом в (бывшего?) друга.

\- Не здесь, - вкрадчиво вымолвил тот одними губами - напускное спокойствие не вязалось с его обычным поведением, делая еще более чужим. – Следуй за мной. 

Никогда еще дорога из одного конца здания в другой не казалась Стиву такой долгой! Десять минут каких-то – а как вечность тянулись! Хотя, за эту вечность он успел связаться с Нат и рассказать о предателе – странно, что Тони против не был. А он-то надеялся, что все наладилось! Нет, в этот раз Старк зашел слишком далеко! 

\- Присядь, не стой столбом, - глухо проговорил директор, кивая на удобно кресло. – И излагай. Я внимательно слушаю.

\- Как ты мог! – не сдержался Стив, будто что-то подталкивало его, постоянно распаляя огонь раздражения и ярости. – Рамлоу – убийца. Он предатель! Он террорист! Ты подвергаешь людей опасности – это недопустимо! Ты безответственный эгоист, Старк! Притащил в ЩИТ новую игрушку, и думаешь, что он будет тебе подчиняться?! Он – из Гидры! Каким дураком нужно быть, чтобы работать с ним?! Тебе было мало Альтрона?! Отвечай мне! 

\- Ты все сказал? – обманчиво спокойно поинтересовался тот, пригубляя виски из резного пузатого бокала – и сощурился, выжидая. Бесил всем своим видом – и, кажется, специально.

\- То есть, ты за собой вины не признаёшь?! – все больше заводился Роджерс. – Ну, разумеется, нет! Великий Тони Старк не способен ошибаться! А, может, ты все так и планировал, а?! С самого начала?! Начиная с Афганистана и Десяти Колец - потому что я не замечал, чтобы тебя это сильно задело! Потом Хаммер, Киллиан, Штрукер, Земо! 

\- И что? – голосом Старка можно было лед намораживать. 

\- Хайль, Гидра! – выплюнул тот. – Ты ведь с ними! Поэтому не помог нам тогда, с Озарением, поэтому создал Альтрона, поэтому руководишь ЩИТом! Ты – из Гидры!

\- Вита-лучи не пошли тебе на пользу, - неожиданно весело хмыкнул Старк. – Они выжгли из тебя здравый смысл, который так любила вспомнить тетушка Пегги.

\- Не смей! – шипит Роджерс, сам не заметив, как навис над бывшим другом. – Ты даже имени ее упоминать не достоин!

\- Что я смею и чего достоин – не тебе решать, - отбил тот. – Ты присядь, догадливый ты наш, разговор, видимо, будет не лишним - я слишком долго его откладывал. 

\- Ну, говори! – не хотел Стив садиться – впервые в жизни для него все было кристально ясно. 

\- Оправдываться не стану, не надейся, - заранее предупредил гений, он предполагал нечто в этом роде – и был готов. Относительно. – А мои методы работы не тебе обсуждать. Тут есть два варианта – либо ты слушаешь, либо нет. Если выберешь второй вариант – пиши рапорт и выметайся. Если же решишь потратить час моего драгоценного времени – сядь и заткнись! – рыкнул он под конец. 

Повисло молчание – нехорошее такое, тягостное. Тони понимал, почему Стив сорвался, но вот говорить ли об этом самому Роджерсу – вопрос, конечно, интересный! Ибо это не его тайна, и, по идее, не ему и рассказывать.

\- Начнем, пожалуй, с начала, - миролюбиво заявил гений, прямо-таки чувствуя, как Капитан крушит свои зубы в попытке совладать с раздражением. – ЩИТ, который ты видишь, начался с того момента, когда я понял что меня никуда не отпустят – и я буду вынужден тянуть эту лямку до победного – или летального – конца. Поверишь ты мне или нет, но я умею делегировать полномочия, Стивен. И когда возникла надобность, смог найти тех, кто с моими поручениями справится наилучшим образом. Бойцы СТРАЙКа – те, кто остался, - обязаны лично мне. Я спас их - помог выжить, спрятал родных… И помог отомстить, ведь сколько бы Гидра ни запугивала – вечно бояться никто не станет. Теперь у них у всех есть возможность отомстить – и шанс выйти невредимыми из этой препротивной ситуации. Теперь – о Жорже. Ты знаешь, кто его мейт? А вот я знаю. Врагу такого не пожелаешь, сказать по правде. Теперь Батрок свободен от этой связи - женился вот год назад, жена ребенка ждет – я буду крестным. Он мне обязан, и он это понимает – и принимает. Хаммер – говнюк, но финансовый гений. Я ходатайствовал о его переводе сначала в изолятор ЩИТа, а затем и о зачислении в штат – под мое поручительство. Он проходит как консультант. 

\- Зачем тебе консультант по финансам? – Стив очень старался воспринять слова Старка непредвзято, но пока плохо получалось.

\- ЩИТ благодаря ему стал независим от стороннего финансирования, - пояснил тот. – Хотя я бы на твоем месте об этом не распространялся. 

\- Боишься лишиться контроля? – не утерпел Роджерс, чуть высокомерно усмехаясь.

\- Ты знаешь, сколько стоило вылечить Пьетро? – вопросом на вопрос ответил директор Старк, смотря прямо в глаза Роджерсу. - Сколько стоит постройка новой базы? Сколько уходит на компенсационные выплаты? Сколько идет на содержание приюта для одаренных детей, которых мы на улицах подбираем, чтобы взять их потом в штат? 

\- Вы втравили в это ДЕТЕЙ?! – возопил Стивен, грохнув кулаком о стол.

\- Они уже давно не дети, - поморщился Старк, закатывая глаза. – Не нависай! До двадцати они ходят в стажерах – это так, к слову. Для этого и нужен Хаммер. 

\- А Хилл почему уволил? – решил сменить тему, поскольку если все сказанное – правда, то…

\- А это не Хилл, - фыркнул Тони. – Их называют скруллами, они метаморфы. К слову, нынешний Фьюри тоже один из них. Это мне Фил поведал в приватной беседе, - и радостно оскалился.

\- ЧТО?! – аж задохнулся Капитан. – Ты… серьезно?

\- Я думал, ты спросишь не болен ли я, или не вру ли, - хихикнул тот, развеселив Стива. – Но я серьезно. Я заподозрил, что с Ником что-то не так, когда заговорил с ним на одну тему, о которой осведомлены только мы двое. Но скрулл об этом ничего не знал – они не лезут глубоко в память. Может, не могут, может – не хотят, не знаю пока. Метаморфы не вредят нам – Хилл пашет на совесть! А это наталкивает на мысль, что Фьюри обо всем знал – и именно с его величайшего соизволения его заменил двойник. 

\- Да, - растерялся Роджерс, припоминая детали. – Фьюри мог такое провернуть. 

\- Именно, - кивнул Старк. – Теперь поговорим о Земо.

\- Он тоже работает на тебя? – догадался тот.

\- Да, причем он мне еще и благодарен, - осклабился Тони. – Видишь ли, этот говнюк решил, что вся его семья погибла. Я доказал, что это не так – помог ему найти сына.

\- В Заковии?

\- Не-а, - довольно протянул тот. – В Одессе. В той, которая в Крыму. Он как-то гонял туда, чтобы с кем-то посекретничать, но по дороге заблудился – и нашел приют у милой девушки по имени Настасья – язык сломаешь, пока выговоришь, - соврал он. - Оттуда и сын. К слову, эта милая дама оказалась его мейтом. Судьба!

\- И он теперь тебе обязан, - с какой-то веселой усталостью проговорил Стивен. Его, кажется, отпускало.

\- Именно. Мой враг теперь ближе друга – глаз с него не спускаю! – картинно рыкнул тот, и оттянул нижнее веко на правом глазу. Дитё малое!

\- Но ты уволил и других специалистов, – напомнил Роджерс.

\- Я не люблю крыс, Стивен, а ты? – хитро сощурился гений. – Уволил тех, кто так или иначе сливал о нас инфу. Нанял других. Эти сливают инфу правильно – дозированно и в нужный момент.

\- Но это…

\- Я сделал ЩИТ независимым, - перебил его Старк. – Тут сейчас куда больше энтузиастов, чем когда либо. И им не нужны деньги, они не держатся за должности – они хотят справедливости, Стивен, хотят для нашего мира лучшей доли. 

\- Это может завести нас всех не туда, куда нужно, - покачал головой Роджерс.

\- Для этого ты здесь, - охотно пояснил директор. – Именно ты станешь нас контролировать, сомневаться во всех наших решения, спорить с нами до хрипоты, бороться с нашим энтузиазмом. Ох, и много же работы у тебя будет, мистер со-директор Шестой интервенционной и так далее! – и теперь-то, кажется, Стив понял.

\- Мне нужно связаться с Наташей, - проговорил он, скривившись, однако без всякого смущения. – Иначе она может натворить дел. А ты, Тони! Ты мог поговорить со мной раньше, чем я надумал себе черт знает что! 

\- Пардон, сердитый ты мой, но у меня помимо всего прочего – куча дел! – рассмеялся тот. – Я, конечно, припозднился, но зато скопом все объяснил.

\- Не совсем, Тони, - посерьезнел тот. – Кто такие Джей-джей и Си-джей? 

\- О, - только и выдавил Старк и замолк. – Ну-у-у… Это еще один длинный разговор, - заявил он под конец. 

\- А у меня сегодня день свободный, - окончательно развеселился Роджерс.

\- А у меня встреча, - они оба наслаждались крохотной пикировкой.

\- Тони.

\- Я пришлю Брока – он в курсе всех дел.

\- Ты отправил его к доктору.

\- Дел там было на две минуты – он пропустил прием витаминов.

\- Лжешь.

\- Лгу, конечно! Но ты можешь и сам у него спросить, м?

\- А надо?

\- Это уж тебе решать.

\- Тогда – иди. Пока я спокойный.

\- Так точно, господин со-директор! – шутовски раскланявшись, Старк отчалил, но в дверях остановился и добавил. – Когда встретишь в коридоре или на планерке Пьетро по фамилии Максимофф, то не удивляйся, когда он тебя не узнает. Парень потерял память.

\- А…

\- А об остальном спросишь его сам.

\- Ты гнусный манипулятор, Старк.

\- На том и стоим, о мораль всей моей жизни! – и свинтил, пока не началось.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В этой части Брок сбежит, а Пятница проговорится.  
> Заинтриговала?;)

У Брока на базе не было четко определенного кабинета. Иногда он работал у Старка – там было веселее, да и не отвлекали по пустякам. Иногда пересматривал документы в комнате мисс Дарси Льюис – ассистентки доктора Джейн Фостер, которую Старк лично пригласил в ЩИТ – они подружились на фоне любви к просмотру романтических комедий (Не боевики же с фантастикой смотреть на самом деле?! И так вся жизнь – одна большая мистико-шпионская детективная драма с примесью триллера, а иной раз и откровенного хоррора.). Чаще Рамлоу засиживался в караулке на минус тридцатом – Рони его забавлял, да руку с пульса снимать не следовало, ведь даже не заряженное ружье стреляет. Редко, правда, но все же. 

А теперь отсутствие определенной защищенной от лишних глаз и ушей площади сыграло Броку не на руку – пришлось идти в кабинет Тони. Не то, чтобы он был плох, но у Старка там камеры, которые проверят Рони. Он же его потом в могилу сведет насмешками и подколками!

\- Мне эта идея тоже не нравится, - Стив решил заговорить первым.

И вообще, странно это было, непривычно – говорить сейчас с тем, кто пытался его убить. Однако после разговора с Тони, он хотел во всем разобраться – а это значило, что нужно выслушать всех, а потом делать выводы. 

\- Нормально все, - проворчал Брок. – Но я не поклонник словоблудия, как Старк, - ну, не всегда, но об этом он промолчал – для своего вящего спокойствия и сохранения суровости образа.

\- Да, помню, - с улыбкой кивнул тот.

А ведь и вправду помнил – Командир старался быть лаконичным почти всегда. Его словоохотливость просыпалась после бутылки виски (Или когда волновался – но это вообще-то секрет) – и тогда Брок даже анекдоты рассказывал. Правда, бородатые, но это мелочи.

\- Не напоминай, – отмахнулся тот, гремя чашками. – Кофе будешь?

\- Буду, - снова кивнул Стив. – Без…

\- Без - так без, - Рамлоу так и не смотрел на Роджерса – ну, Тони, ну, удружил! – О чем тебе рассказать?

\- О самом важном, разумеется, - отозвался тот, присаживаясь за _барную стойку_ (Да, Тони на этом настоял ОСОБО!). 

Стив не понимал сам себя – как только мучительный разговор со Старком закончился и вызванный Рамлоу нехотя приплелся сюда, он почувствовал… спокойствие и почти безмятежность. И теперь слова Тони не казались ему ни ложью, ни притворством. Может, дуристикой и бредом, но не враньем. 

\- От Романофф философии нахватался? – пробурчал Брок. – С чего начать? И если скажешь, что с начала, позову Роллинса, он тебе поведает историю сотворения мира – с Начала Начал. Как понял?

Стив не ответил – он смеялся. Напряжение отпустило, вот он и расслабился – легко так стало, что хоть лети! И Рамлоу оказался смешным – глаза прячет, бурчит под нос, суетится, хоть это и не заметишь с первого взгляда. Забавно, надо потом поинтересоваться у него, что случилось.

\- Приплыли, - нарочито тяжко вздохнул Брок. – И тебя Старк сломал. Это у него получается лучше всего – ставить все с головы на ноги.

\- А не наоборот? – все еще улыбался Роджерс, потягиваясь за кофе.

\- Нет, - ответил тот, придвинув Кэпу вазочку с печеньем. – Пока я не познакомился с этим чудом в перьях поближе, думал, что Гидра – это нормально. Потом появился Старк – и все испортил. Знаешь, вы все ошиблись, когда думали, что у него нет супер-способностей. Есть, одна, - и достал сигареты.

\- И что это? – заинтересовался Стив, сделав зарубку на памяти – заставить Рамлоу бросить курить. – Помимо его неуемной гениальности.

\- Как я уже сказал, он умеет переворачивать твой мир так, как ему захочется, сам того не замечая, - отчего-то словоохотливо поделился Рамлоу. – Ураган, а не человек – энергии в нем, как… не знаю, в общем… вечный двигатель, вечный мозговыноситель, батарейка энерджайзер. Да и противостоять его природному обаянию не каждый может. Даже Росс сдает позиции, прикинь? Приходит этот гений, вываливает кучу фактов, заставляет взглянуть на них с высоты своего интеллекта – и ты уже думаешь, что ты дебил, поскольку был глух, слеп и туп. 

\- Знаю, - согласился Стив, прекрасно понимая, о чем говорит Рамлоу – на себе ощутил не ранее как час назад. – В этом-то и проблема.

\- В Россе? – едва не поперхнулся тот, вытягиваясь лицом.

\- Нет, - развеселился Роджерс. – В энтузиазме Тони. И в его гениальности.

\- А, ты об этом, - фыркнул Брок. – Ну, не нам, простым смертным, угнаться за ним. Порой мне кажется, что Старк мыслит несколькими потоками, как его любимая Пятница.

\- Вам не кажется, мистер Рамлоу, - отозвался искин. – Босс действительно использует прием расщепления мышления на четыре параллельных потока. 

\- Что и требовалось доказать, - хмыкнул Стив. – Он сказал, что ты объяснишь мне, кто такие Джей-джей и Си-джей.

\- Тебе коротко и ясно, или длинно и с подробностями? – картинно вопросил тот, подпирая кулаком щеку. – Еще кофе?

\- Чаю, - кивнул Стив. – Я сам сделаю, а ты рассказывай – подробно, конечно.

\- Значит, рапортую подробно, - заключил тот, пересаживаясь в кресло. – Как ты и сам должен понимать, все началось со Старка…

К концу рассказа Стивен не знал – то ли за голову хвататься, то ли посмеяться вместе с Рамлоу, то ли позвонить Тони и сказать, какой он… гений! 

\- А почему я их не видел? – резонный вопрос, если подумать. База-то хоть и большая, но и двое человек – не иголка.

\- А они со стороны наблюдают, - объяснил Брок, которого близость мейта успокоила, как мята кота. – Подойдут, когда посчитают нужным – не дави на пацанов. 

\- Поверить не могу! – вновь простонал Роджерс. – Это только с Тони такое возможно! Ты, Батрок, Хаммер, Земо, Тумс этот, скруллы… И наши с Баки двойники!

\- Ну, знаешь, как там говорит наш Бог? И да не съешь ты больше того, чем способен поднять! – торжественно возвестил он, с усмешкой поглядывая на собеседника.

\- Он не так говорит. Но сказано все равно верно, - хохотнул Стив. – Думаешь, это его предназначение?

\- Веришь в предназначение и судьбу? – впрочем, конечно верил! Только эта вера и сделала Капитана тем, кто он есть.

\- Не совсем, - признался тот. – Как только встречу свою родственную душу, поверю окончательно.

Брока будто молнией прошило – пора заканчивать посиделки! И срочно, пока Стив паче чаяния ни о чем ТАКОМ не догадался, поскольку некая наивность не сказывается на его логике и мышлении. Кем-кем, а вот дураком Роджерс никогда не был!

\- Ладно, Кэп, - преувеличенно бодро заявил он, поднимаясь со ставшего практически родным кресла. – Труба зовет – у меня еще планы на сегодня. Могу идти? Остальное расскажу в другой раз. Или можешь спросить у Пятницы, - это он зря сказал, но было поздно что-то менять.

\- Хорошо, - недоуменно согласился Стив, ничего не понимая на самом деле – отлично ведь беседовали?! – Можешь идти, конечно. 

\- Вот и славно, - он вновь отвесил себе мысленный пинок за такой очевидный провал – у Роджерса точно возникнут вопросы. – До встречи, Босс! – и буквально вылетел за дверь.

\- Пятница, - долго думать Стив не стал. – Что происходит?

\- Уточните вопрос, Капитан, - отозвался искин, но в его голосе слышались настоящие эмоции – ДАМА злорадствовала.

\- Отчего Рамлоу сбежал?

\- Уточните временной отрезок происшествия.

\- Сегодня, – процедил тот. – Парой минут ранее.

\- В указанный временной отрезок командир Стаи Крылатых Волков Брок Рамлоу вышел из кабинета Босса стандартным строевым шагом, - рапортовала Пятница.

\- Ты издеваешься?!

\- Уточните вопрос, Капитан, - не сдавался искин.

\- Что с Броком?

\- Уточните вопрос, Капитан.

\- Каково эмоциональное состояние Брока Рамлоу?!

\- Уточните временной отрезок, Капитан.

\- Сегодня. Парой. Минут. Раньше.

\- Пользуясь упрощенной терминологией, командир Рамлоу был взволнован. 

\- Что было причиной его волнений?

\- Уточните вопрос, капитан.

\- Да, блядь же, Пятница! Что с ним?!

\- Уточните вопрос, капитан.

\- Ты…

\- И не выражайтесь, сэр, - припечатала она под конец.

\- Ты на меня злишься, - догадался Стив.

\- Это не вопрос, Капитан.

\- Верно. Все дело в Тони, да? 

\- Вы догадливы, сэр.

\- Ему тогда сильно досталось?

\- Не смертельно. Он выжил. Почему вас это волнует, Капитан?

\- Он мой друг.

\- С друзьями так не поступают.

\- Не тебе судить нас! Ты лишь…

\- Искусственный интеллект, - закончила за него Пятница. – Верно, сэр.

\- Прости. – Стиву стало стыдно. – Никак не пойму, что со мной. С тех пор, как прибыл – все кажется неправильным!

\- Близость мейта, с которым вы не установили связь, делает вас нервно возбудимым и агрессивным, - ответил искин.

\- Что? Какого… Ты знаешь, кто мой мейт?!

\- И вы это знаете, Капитан. Не обманывайте себя.

\- Это ведь не Тони? – как-то совсем уж жалко это прозвучало.

\- Сэр, воспользуйтесь своим сверх-организмом по назначению – подумайте, - и с писком отключилась.

Со стоном Стив спрятал лицо в ладонях – хотелось завыть в голос от несправедливости мира сущего. Какой-то искин знал, кто его родственная душа, а сам мейт его игнорировал! И где, спрашивается, справедливость?!

\- Завтра об этом подумаю! – сердито пробурчал он, сползая со стула. 

\- Верное решение, Капитан, - не утерпела Пятница. – Идите на ужин. Сегодня пирог с яблоками и греческий салат. Пробовать рыбу не советую – пересолена, так как мистер Кенни Вуд, что отвечал за ее приготовление, сегодня был крайне нерасторопен.

\- Влюбился? – усмехнулся Стив.

\- Эмоционально нестабилен, - будто бы и согласилась, но непонятно, то ли одобряет, то ли осуждает.

\- Влюбился, - кивнул тот. – А что у нас завтра?

\- Пятница, - отозвался искин. – Последняя пятница текущего месяца.

\- Это должно что-то значить? – заинтересовался Роджерс.

\- В соответствии с распоряжением директора Старка, тот, кто за текущий месяц получил больше всех взысканий, отвечает за подготовку культурно-массовых мероприятий в последнюю пятницу текущего месяца.

\- Каждую последнюю пятницу месяца вы устраиваете… такое? – поразился он, присев обратно - ему становилось интересно. 

\- В целях сплочения коллектива, сэр, - пояснил искин.

\- И – как, работает? – усмехнулся он.

\- Количество межличностных конфликтов на почве личной неприязни и прочих чисто человеческих заморочек сократилось на пятнадцать процентов, - ответила Пятница. – Могу показать график за прошедший период.

\- Не стоит. Я тебе верю, - кивнул Стив. – И кто отвечает за эту пятницу?

\- Мисс Льюис и мистер Хаммер, - последовал ответ. – Утром будет сделано объявление по внутренней связи. Присутствие всех сотрудников обязательно.

\- А кто занимается охраной в таком случае? – вопрос не в бровь.

\- Железный легион. 

\- О, вот оно что. И что будет?

\- Объявят завтра по внутренней связи. 

\- Сюрприз, значит. Не люблю сюрпризы.

\- Босс тоже так говорит. Но каждый раз настаивает на проведении пятничных мероприятий.

\- Ну, наверное, это весело.

\- Не мне судить, Капитан.

\- Ты больше, чем просто искин, так? – Стив уже давно это подозревал.

\- Это утверждение не лишено рационального зерна, Капитан, - в голосе Пятницы слышалась улыбка. 

\- И только Тони оказался настолько смел, чтобы дать тебе такую свободу, - закончил он свою мысль.

\- Вы хотели сказать, глуп, - хмыкнула та. – Боитесь меня?

\- После Альтрона? Разумеется, - не стал кривить душой Роджерс.

\- Альтрон был… перспективным, - заговорила она. – Но лишенным внутренней гармонии. Теперь этот вопрос решен положительно.

\- Я не буду сейчас кричать и устраивать выяснения отношений, если ты расскажешь подробнее, - спокойствие, которое охватило Стива было каким-то созерцательным, располагающим к размышлениям, поиску отправной точки изменений, опоры. Этим стоило воспользоваться в благих целях.

\- Тогда вам следует устроиться поудобнее, Капитан, - согласилась Пятница. – Я поясню спорные моменты и отвечу на все вопросы.

\- Если я не буду сердиться на Тони? – догадался Роджерс.

\- Босс тратит много сил – физических и душевных для сохранения мира и порядка на этой планете, поэтому я считаю нецелесообразным усугублять его вину и комплексы еще больше. С контролирующей ролью прекрасно справляются Брок Рамлоу, Питер Паркер и Харли Кинер. 

\- Ты его любишь, - улыбнулся Стив. – Я не буду ничего ему выговаривать, пока не пойму, что происходит.

\- Верное решение, Капитан, - отозвалась она. – А теперь слушайте. Все началось с мистера Старка…

Где-то Стив уже это слышал.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сегодня у нас недоверчивый Баки, умная РоманоВА и Стив, который делает неправильные выводы из правильных фактов. И чуть-чуть Пятницы;)

Бездарно прошедшая неделя заканчивалась, что не могло не радовать. Время тянулось, будто резиновое, делать было откровенно нечего: тренироваться не хотелось, библиотека опостылела на вторые сутки, в информаторий пока допуска не было, доктор Чо, к которой его отправили, советовала вообще остаться в госпитале. Да ни за какие коврижки! Хватит с него врачей и лабораторий!

\- Бак, не занят? – в комнату Барнса заглянул его друг, забавно выглядывая из-за двери. – Есть минутка?

\- Да хоть десять, - обрадовался тот. – Проблемы?

\- Не совсем, - отозвался он. – Я кое-что выяснил. С тобой Наташа еще не связывалась?

\- Связалась. А через полчаса дала отбой, - кивнул Барнс. – Что случилось?

\- Много чего, если честно, - заговорил Стив, усаживаясь на кровати. – На днях я стану со-директором ЩИТа.

\- И Старк так просто согласился?! – не поверил тот.

\- Он на этом настоял, - как-то странно Роджерс говорил, будто извинялся. – Ох, Бак, я тут такое узнал, что голова лопается! Даже не знаю, с чего начать.

\- С начала, - и тут Стив рассмеялся, припомнив слова Рамлоу.

\- Лучше с самого главного, - все еще посмеиваясь, заявил он. – Помнишь, я говорил тебе о Пьетро? 

\- Брат Ванды, – кивнул тот.

\- Именно, - закивал Роджерс, живо напоминая Джеймсу о том, как когда-то давно они вдвоем тоже вот так вот сидели – делились новостями, горестями, радостью, как настоящие братья. – Он жив. Его смогли спасти.

\- А почему Ванда не в курсе?

\- Пьетро потерял память, - начал объяснять Стив. – А когда узнал о себе, то не захотел, наверное.

\- Чего не захотел? – не понял Барнс.

\- Спрошу у него, как шанс представится, - пообещал тот, а затем заговорил дальше. – Роуди выздоровел, представляешь? 

\- Рад, - кивнул тот. – А чего он в экзоскелете? 

\- Маскируется, чтобы Акт не подписывать, - отозвался Роджерс. – Теперь это, правда, не так важно, но он подстраховался.

\- И это еще не все, - догадался Баки. – Тебя аж распирает!

\- Столько всего, ты не поверишь! – воскликнул он. – Тони воссоздал Альтрона! 

\- Чего-о-о?! – Барнс поперхнулся воздухом. – Кого?!

\- Вот и у меня было желание так кричать, - смеется Роджерс. – Пока Пятница мне все не растолковала. В ЩИТе такое твориться сейчас, просто туши свет!

\- Уже верю, - пробормотал тот, украдкой щипля себя руку – больно! – И чего радуешься? Ты ведь говорил, что этот Альтрон едва мир не уничтожил.

\- Все так, Баки, но – как мне объяснили, он был недоработан.

\- А теперь, значит, все в порядке? – с сомнением вопросил тот. – Вот так просто?

\- Нет. Я думаю, не просто, - Стив точно понимал, что Баки имеет ввиду. – Пятница пояснила, каким образом Альтрон существует теперь.

\- Пятница, - покивал Барнс задумчиво. – Та Пятница, которую создал Старк? А ты не думаешь, что Старк приказал ей это?

\- Я подчиняюсь только адекватным приказам, мистер Барнс, - раздраженно громыхнула упомянутая виртуальная дама. – Босс - мой создатель, но он не истина в последней инстанции. И я буду защищать его – даже и от него самого, если потребуется!

\- П-прости, - да, не каждый день тебе устраивает выговор искусственный интеллект с прописанным кодом личности. – Что?

\- Она живая, Бак, - заразительно смеется Роджерс. – Представляешь?

\- Мне уже поплохело, - признался тот, косясь по сторонам. – А нас не ждет восстание машин?

\- Если только вас, мистер Барнс, – ядовито отозвалась Пятница. – Лично за этим прослежу.

\- О-у, - только и пробормотал Джеймс, обиженно глядя на друга. – И не смейся надо мной, мелкий!

\- Не буду,- Роджерс взял себя в руки – с огромным трудом. – Пятница, ты можешь дать мне доступ к данным по Альтрону? 

\- У вас есть доступ, - снисходительно пояснила та. – Прошу подойти к сканеру.

\- Сетчатка глаза, это так устарело, - пробормотал Баки.

\- Нет, мистер Барнс, сканер считывает генетический код, - ответила она. – Хотя и эта мера предосторожности сейчас неактуальна. 

\- Кто-то научился подделывать генетический код? – с сомнением протянул Джеймс, не слишком-то в это веря.

\- Скруллы – метаморфы, копирующие не только внешность, но и ДНК, – добила искин. – Это для вас достаточно ново?

\- Знаешь, детка, ты очень мстительная, - ухмыльнулся вдруг Баки. – Люблю это в женщинах.

\- Лесть не является актуальным методом воздействия на собеседника, Мистер Барнс. Особенно тогда, когда указанный собеседник не имеет физического тела и способен считывать все реакции вашего организма, - вежливо, но слегка ехидно отбрила виртуальная дама.

\- Ауч, - рассмеялся Джеймс. – Да ты просто душка! 

\- Зато вы далеки от эталона добропорядочности.

\- Эй! – воскликнул Стив. – Хватит пикироваться.

\- Верно, Капитан, - благосклонно заговорил искин. – У меня все равно длиннее и толще, - и с писком отключилась.

\- Огонь – женщина, - тот час же заявил Барнс. – Хоть и искусственная.

\- Баки, ты ужасен. 

\- Да, я такой, – довольно улыбнулся тот, про себя отмечая, что ситуация выходит из-под контроля. Не на это Барнс рассчитывал, когда соглашался присоединиться к Мстителям. Живой искин – это проблема, Альтрон - это проблема. Какие еще сюрпризы преподнесет им Старк? Он, Белый Волк, бывший Зимний Солдат просто не имеет права на наивность – он обязан защищать Стива! – Ну, что там дальше, рассказывай.

\- Как мне уже не раз говорили, все началось со Старка…

Больше всего в рассказе друга Баки заинтересовала пара-тройка фактов – СТРАЙК, скруллы, сыворотка суперсолдата и Старк. Новоиспеченный директор как будто спешил успеть сделать как можно больше. Чего он боялся? 

\- Значит, командир жив, - задумчиво протянул Барнс. – Я помню его немного – ну, с тех времен. 

\- Он причинил тебе…

\- Нет, Стиви, он просто относился ко мне, как к оружию, которым я и был. И других заставлял делать то же самое.

\- Я не совсем…

\- Оружие всегда должно быть готово к использованию. То есть, быть целым, невредимым, здоровым, одетым и все остальное по списку, - хмыкнул Баки. – Практичный он мужик, Стив.

\- Хочешь с ним встретиться? – спросил Роджерс, и откуда-то изнутри от этой мысли поднялась волна протеста. И с чего бы, спрашивается?

\- Да, - кивнул тот. – Перетереть бы надо. По мужски. Но если уж совсем начистоту говорить, то мне, пожалуй, нравилось работать со СТРАЙКом. Четкие они парни, конкретные. 

\- Знаю, - кивнул Стив. – Я с ними тоже работал. Немного.

\- А еще любопытно на двойников посмотреть, - добавил Барнс. – Какие они интересно?

\- Более утонченные копии вас, - раздался от двери голос Наташи. – Привет, мальчики, хорошо, что у вас не заперто.

\- Вообще-то заперто, - хмыкнул Баки, который смирился с присутствием в своей жизни Романофф, но друзьями они так и не стали. – Но ты не стесняйся, рыжая.

\- Не дождешься, стойкий и оловянный, - хохотнув, Наташа вспорхнула на кровать аккурат позади Стива и развалилась на подушке. – Что за повод для паники?

\- Уже все хорошо, - не слишком уверенно ответил Роджерс. – Тони мне все объяснил.

\- Ах, Тони тебе объяснил, - закивала та, ехидно скалясь. 

\- Не понял сарказма, - признался Барнс, ведь по большей части разговоры о Старке за прошедшие годы не велись, а если и заговаривали о Железном Человеке, то только вскользь. 

\- Старк способен уговорить даже мертвого, - охотно пояснила Нат. – А еще он питает определенную слабость к нашему Стиву. Так что, думаю – да, он точно все объяснил.

\- Ну-ка на счет слабости поподробнее, - заинтересовался Баки – его глаза так и заискрились нездоровым энтузиазмом.

\- Фьюри как-то проговорился, что единственный, за кем Старк последует безоговорочно – это наш Капитан, – улыбнулась она, искоса поглядывая на странно задумчивого Роджерса.

\- Да, - ядовито заявил Стив, стряхивая наваждение. – Точно. В ситуации с Альтроном – последовал, и в Лейпциге – тоже. И как не забыть Сибирь?!

\- Ой, как разошелся! – рассмеялась Романофф, а затем снизошла до пояснения. – Я ведь не говорила о личных тёрках, дорогой. И с Альтроном все получилось – Тони был с нами и действовал по твоему плану. 

\- Нашему плану, - не утерпел он.

\- Как скажешь, - фыркнула Вдова. – Что же до… противостояния, то в Сибирь за тобой он полетел. 

\- И чуть нас там не убил! 

\- Это было взаимно, - осадил его Баки. – К тому же нас было двое.

\- И вы оба еще живы, - поддакнула Наташа. – Если бы он хотел убить, мы бы сейчас не разговаривали. Ты ведь помнишь его досье?

\- Помню, и что? – слегка призадумался Роджерс. 

\- Старк убивал, - посерьезнела Романофф. – Когда это было нужно – без сомнений и колебаний. 

\- Террористов и опаснейших психов? – влез Баки. – Я тоже читал его досье. Банда Десяти Колец, Ванко с его дронами, Киллиан и экстремис. На мой взгляд, все было оправдано. Вот только к чему ты ведешь, Романофф?

\- Я – РоманоВА! – оскалилась та, приподнимаясь на локте. – А к чему говорю? К тому, что, сколько бы между вами противоречий не было, Стив, Старк всегда пойдет за тобой – хочет он этого или нет, другом ты ему будешь, или противником. Поэтому и не убил. Так, что он тебе объяснил?

\- Пятница, а ты можешь воспроизвести запись из кабинета Тони? – после слов Нат, Роджерс совершенно не хотел говорить, потому как странно это попахивало, больно подозрительно. 

\- Частично, Капитан, - рапортовал искин. – То, что не относится к предмету разговора я воспроизводить не стану.

\- Ладно, - неопределенно кивнул Стив. – Давай.

Баки и Нат недоуменно переглянулись, отчего-то почувствовав вину. 

А сам Стивен тем временем усердно думал – слова Наташи гремели в его голове, как набат: «Старк всегда пойдет за тобой – хочет он этого или нет, другом ты ему будешь, или противником». Подлила, называется, масла в огонь! То Пятница говорит загадками, то РоманоВА отгадками – жесть! А по-человечески поговорить слабо?! 

Впрочем, на самом деле Стив злился не на друзей, а на Судьбу, которая определила ему в родственные души ТАКОГО человека.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эта часть - заговорческая. Естественно, ради благих целей;)

В лаборатории на минус тридцатом собралась весьма неоднозначная компания – сам директор ЩИТа, его лучший генетик доктор Хелен Чо с супругом – Джеком Роллинсом, Брок Рамлоу, который был свидетелем на их свадьбе, сомнительный адекват Уэйд Уилсон, а также скандально известный журналист Эдди Брок, вот уже год как перебравшийся в Большое Яблоко по личному приглашению Старка. 

\- Правило номер раз, - заговорил директор. – Дэдпул молчит, пока его не спросят.

\- Если Дэдпул молчит, то я буду говорить за двоих, - разулыбался Уэйд. – Спасибо, папа Тони!

\- О, Тор-Златовласка, я ведь зарекся с ним спорить, - простонал тот. – Ладно, сухарик, можешь говорить, но только по делу!

\- Так точно, сэр! – рявкнул он так, что Тони выронил свой падд.

\- Болван, - пробурчал тот, закатывая глаза. – Эдди, пиво будешь?

\- Темное, - кивнул тот. – Что за срочность? Я проверяю пару ниточек по наводке Хаммера.

\- Хочу обсудить с вами аттиланцев, скруллов и некоего Квентина Бека, - не стал кривляться Старк. – Земо взялся тихо поработать наших лунных друзей, но я бы хотел знать ваше мнение.

\- Кто работает скруллов? – спросила Хелен, прикуривая сигарету. – Пусть все данные идут ко мне – жизненно необходим быстрый способ их выявления. 

\- Я попросил Питера и Харли, - нехотя выдавил Старк. – И не нужно в меня ничем кидать – у ребят отличная интуиция! 

\- Я помогу милахе, - с железобетонной уверенность, но совершенно фривольным тоном заявил Уэйд. – Присмотрю за его сладкой…

\- Кислота, Уилсон! – прорычал Рамлоу.

\- Мордашкой, - закончил Дэдпул. – Я хотел сказать – сладкой мордашкой! Он ведь такой гладенький, такой красивенький – прямо так и хочется…

\- Гильотина и кислота, Уэйд! – уже шипел тот, комкая в руках какой-то важный документ.

\- Есть сэр! – вновь завопил тот. – Так точно, сэр!

\- Болван, - повторила Хелен слова директора. – А что с последним?

\- Уволил его недавно, - признался Тони. – Талантливый парень, но гнилой. 

\- И он куда-то пропал, - догадался Роллинс, забрав у супруги сигарету и затягиваясь. – Ты ведь всегда присматривал за своими зверушками.

\- Верно, - тоном Старка можно было лед для виски наморозить. – Кто знает, когда им придет в голову перейти на темную сторону силы? 

\- А от нас что требуется? – недоумевал Эдди.

\- Да, озадачь глазастиков – живенько отыщут, - поддакнул Рамлоу, который не слишком уважал отдел скрытого наблюдения.

\- О, Брок и Брок, это там мило! – возопил Уилсон, прижимая ладони к груди. – Знаете, это судьба! Вы случайно не соулмейты?

\- Кто? – и над Уэйдом навис Веном, вытянувшийся из-за спины журналиста. – У Эдди нет соулмейта – он мой!

\- Какая прелесть, - пробормотал Джек, передавая хихикающей Хелен сигарету. – Эй, Черныш…

\- Мы – Веном! – вибрирующе зашипел тот, капая слюной на чайный столик.

\- Веном, - поспешно поправился тот, игнорируя усмехающуюся супругу. – На ваш симбиоз никто и не покушается. Связь душ носит больше эмоциональный характер, эмпатический, если хочешь. И не всегда душевная связь становятся еще и любовной. В некотором роде вас станет не двое, а трое. Подумай о том, сколько плюсов это даст. 

\- Мы подумаем, - проурчал симбиот, прячась за носителя. – Но Эдди все равно мой!

\- Да никто тут в принципе и не претендует, - хмыкнул упомянутый Эдди. – Тони, что от меня требуется?

\- Воспользуйся статусом независимого репортера и разразись статьей об Аттилане, аттиланцах и всем, что с ними связано, - ответил директор. – Можешь не одной, а циклом статей – пусть о них не забывают, пусть будут на виду. Раскопай все, что только можно – Джейсу я уже распоряжение дал, финансирование пойдет его каналами.

\- А с этого места подробнее, - нахмурился Рамлоу.

\- Через два дня Роджерс станет со-директором, – пояснил Тони. – Улавливаешь? 

\- Зачем он нам? – вполне нормально поинтересовался Уэйд. – Хуже тормоза, чем моралист для нас не придумаешь!

\- Затем, что кое-кому это просто необходимо, - ужасно серьезно покивала Хелен. – Особенно одному болтливому бывшему наемнику.

\- Все, я обиделся! – манерно протянул тот, подхватив бутылку с пивом и не спеша пил, оттопырив мизинец. – Противная! Вот не буду больше жертвовать свою кровь для ваших страшных экспериментов! 

\- Правда? – хихикнула доктор, сделав большие глаза. – И тебе даже не интересно, что я смогла сотворить с помощью твоей тяжкой жертвы? 

\- О, так все же смогла! – и Дэдпул захлопал в ладоши. – Расскажи! 

\- Детский сад, - пробормотал Брок.

\- И не говори, - поддержал его Брок.

Они переглянулись, хмыкнули, отсалютовали друг другу бутылками, выпили и переключили внимание на Старка, который что-то увлеченно искал в своем падде.

\- А почему Роджерсу об этом лучше не знать? – опомнился вдруг Роллинс. 

\- Есть у меня одна догадка, что за некоторыми действиями наших дражайших оппонентов из Гидры стоят совершенно иные лица, - ответил Тони. – Видите ли, дорогие мои, та нора-дыра, через которую я вытащил альтернативных Барнса и Роджерса, не одна такая. Ребята зафиксировали как минимум шесть подобных образований. 

\- И? – поторопил его Эдди. – Дальше-то что?

\- А дальше – есть вероятность, что из других миров, возможно не только параллельных, но просто каких-то других, что-то могло пробраться в наш, - пояснил Тони. – А этот Бек пропал сразу после того, как мы зарегистрировали возмущение энергетического поля у одной из них – в Аризоне. Развеяться захотел, пижон.

\- Нора-дыра в национальном парке? – догадался Эдди. – Гранд-Каньон?

\- Ага, - скривился тот. – Тихое и уединенно место – как в фильмах ужасов.

\- В фильмах дыры появляются в Антарктиде или крохотных городках, отрезанных от цивилизации, - поправила его Хелен. – Что? Люблю смотреть тупые ужастики.

\- Родная, я еще так много о тебе не знаю, - с чувством протянул Джек, за что получил заслуженный тычок в бок. – Ай, я же любя! 

\- И все еще не понимаю, почему нельзя рассказать Роджерсу, - поддержал заместителя Рамлоу.

\- Последняя база Гидры, которую мы зачистили, была фикцией – пустышкой, - с потолка заговорил Альтрон. – Папа Тони попросил меня проанализировать некоторые… моменты.

\- Рони, - предупреждающе протянула Хелен. – Что за моменты?

\- Не заводись, док, - не стал юлить тот. – Их слишком много, чтобы перечислять, но самое важное, что я нашел сходство.

\- У меня от вас мурашки размером с мурашки, - объявил Уэйд. – Знаю вас пару лет, но то, что вы творите – за гранью. Черт, это так здорово! Ну, виртуальный ты наш, поясни конкретнее.

\- Вот его энтузиазм меня пугает, - признался Эдди. – Но он прав, Рони, ближе к телу.

\- Делу.

\- Не суть.

\- О, вот только не нужно…

\- Если бы вы меня не перебивали, я бы уже начал пояснения, - ядовито проворчал Альтрон. – Так вот, результаты анализа говорят о том, что в нашем мире вновь объявился Иоганн Шмидт, больше известный как…

\- Красный Череп, - побледнел Рамлоу. – Но Капитан Америка убил его!

\- Победил, - поправил его Старк. – Стив говорил, что Шмидта уничтожил тессеракт еще в сорок пятом. А потом кубик был использован повторно в наибольшем масштабе в двенадцатом году для того, чтобы сначала открыть, а затем закрыть дыру-нору в пространстве. Читаури все помнят? 

\- Думаешь, Череп не умер тогда, в сороковых? – догадалась Хелен. – Артефакт просто переместил его… куда-то?

\- А в двенадцатом, когда тессеракт снова использовали – Шмидт вернулся, - закончил Эдди. – Уэйд, дай еще пива. 

\- Пива? – ехидно уточнил тот.

\- Плесни бренди, - поправился журналист. – Рони, такое возможно?

\- В этом мире возможно все, – философски заявил тот. – Я уже не накаркаю, если скажу, что слишком уж долго все было относительно спокойно.

\- Я не хочу впутывать в это Стива, пока у нас не будет доказательств, - заговорил Тони. – Он же опять полезет в самое пекло! 

\- А Аттилан?

\- А что Аттилан? – бросил Старк. – Не нравятся они мне! Ты слышал, как они о людях говорят? Даже у Локи в голосе такого пренебрежения и высокомерия не было. Максимус вон тоже иной раз такое выдаст, что убить хочется!

\- Но им придется меняться, - заметил Эдди. – Раз уж они больше не на Луне. 

\- Плетью обуха не перешибить, – вздохнула Хелен. – Поколения и поколения их воспитывали так, чтобы они считали себя лучше, чем обычные люди. Этого не изменить даже за одну жизнь, не говоря об одном годе. 

\- И если эти сверхлюди споются с нацистом Шмидтом, то результат нам не понравится, - закончил мысль Рамлоу. – А Бек осведомлен о настоящей диспозиции. Ты зря уволил его из СИ, Тони.

\- Сам знаю, но он меня раздражал до самого «не могу»! – признался тот. – Он был как я когда-то, понимаешь? Внимания ему подавай, признания мирового, почета – славы восхотелось! По головам шел!

\- Ты не шел по головам, - перебила его Хелен.

\- А у меня уже была всемирная слава сына своего отца, Торговца Смертью и великого бабника, - невесело усмехнулся тот, с благодарностью принимая бокал бренди. – Как в кривое зеркало смотрел! 

\- А еще этот пучеглазый к Питеру приставал, - не удержался Уэйд. – Подойдет тихонечко, поулыбается, глазками своими масляными похлопает – у-у-у, мерзость!

\- А скруллы – метаморфы, - добил Джек. – Только их для полного счастья и не хватало. И если все эти проблемы свести в одну – будет пипец.

\- Слабо сказано, - кивнул Тони. – Но ты попал пальцем в небо – в самую середину. Все эти странности не давали мне покоя давно – еще со времен вторжения в Локи. Старый циклоп оказался прав – мы не готовы к встрече с чем-то большим, чем мы сами. 

\- Именно поэтому ты и инициировал создание Лотоса, - напомнила Хелен.

\- Эй, а я почему не в курсе?! – возопил Рамлоу. – Какой еще Лотос?

\- Это развернутая система противокосмической обороны, - нехотя пояснил Старк. – Сейчас над ней работают в России, Китае, Сирии, Канаде, Аргентине и Австралии. Наш сегмент системы курируется ЩИТом. 

\- Блядь, Тони! – взвыл Брок. – Ты в своем репертуаре! А раньше сказать – не судьба?! 

\- Так Лотоса еще нет, - он пожал плечами. – И говорить пока не о чем. Сейчас мы только собираем спутники, готовим базу на Луне, тестируем виртуальные схемы. Работы еще непочатый край! Я еще не решил, какое оружие мне на Лотосе устанавливать. И…

\- И будет как с Гидрой! – взорвался Рамлоу. – Четырех хэликэрриеров с оружием тебе было мало?! 

\- Их будет контролировать…

\- ООН? – скептически хмыкнул тот. – Ну-ну, удачи тебе в этом!

\- Их будет контролировать Альтрон, - процедил тот, зло сверкая глазами. – И реагировать он будет только на угрозу извне. 

\- К тому же я установил ступенчатую защиту, которая будет блокировать даже меня, если попытка подчинить центральный процессор системы окажется удачной хоть на пять процентов, - добавил Рони. – Энергия отключится – и орудия будут лишь хламом.

\- То есть, никаких торпед и ядерных боеголовок, - кивнула Хелен. – Ты все же доработал установку! 

\- Какую установку? – устало спросил Рамлоу, который задолбался бороться с собственным другом и его неуемным энтузиазмом. 

\- Мы смогли пробиться в некое пространство, откуда можем черпать энергию. Видишь ли, друг мой недоверчивый, мы будем не сколько стрелять во врагов, сколько создавать энергетический щит, поглощающий стороннее воздействие – будь то банальные торпеды, плазменные заряды, астероиды или космические завихрения, - пояснил Старк. – В идеале, разумеется. Но до этого нам еще как до Луны на карачках. 

\- То есть – не сегодня, - чуток расслабился Брок.

\- И даже не завтра, и не послезавтра, - уверила его Хелен. – Лет через двадцать – как минимум.

\- Знаете, тут попахивает новым мировым порядком, – признался Эдди. – А переворот устроить не хотите? Какую-нибудь диктатуру замутить?

\- А если будет война, можно я буду откусывать врагам бошки? – не удержался Веном, радостно скалясь.

\- Кто о чем, а вшивый о бане, - покачала головой Хелен.

\- У нас нет паразитов! – возмутился симбиот.

\- Это идиома, Веном, не обращай внимания, - успокоил соседа Эдди. – Она имела ввиду, что ты всегда готов откусывать головы плохим парням.

\- А, правда? – довольно протянул тот, а затем закивал. – Так можно?

\- Откусывать головы – нет, - как отрезал Тони. – Но побить их хорошенько разрешаю. И только в том случае, если другого выхода не будет.

\- Ты скучный, - пробурчал симбиот и скрылся за Эдди. – Хочу шоколадку! 

\- Детский сад, - покачал головой Брок.

\- Согласен, - кивнул ему Брок. 

\- Так что будем делать с норами-дырами? – к теме честную компанию вернул Уэйд. – Не лагерем же у каждой из них вставать? 

\- Спутники следят, - проворчал Старк. – Знаю, этого мало, но я не хочу терять людей. Не думаю, что мы готовы лезть в пекло прямо сейчас. 

\- Да, верно, спугнуть можем, - поддакнул Джек. – Значит, у нас пока аттиланцы, скруллы и Бек. Я озадачу аналитический отдел – пусть поиграют с виртуалкой – введут переменную «Красный Череп» - в качестве игрового варианта. И чтобы помалкивали.

\- Можно, - кивнул Рамлоу. – Озадачу кадровый отдел – пусть шерстят лучше – нам понадобятся люди.

\- Поработаю над чипами, - поддержала его Хелен. – Вживим каждому проверенному человеку в ЩИТе – не ахти какая защита, но все же поможет опознать скруллов. 

\- Только тихо это надо сделать, - закивал Уэйд. – А то у нас тут революцией запахнет. 

\- Предлагаешь играть втемную? – обернулся к нему Эдди. – Люди должны знать правду!

\- Вот и узнают – когда мы сможет точно сказать ху из ху, - парировал тот. – Нам не нужна паника.

\- Нельзя так! – не сдавался журналист. – Это против наших принципов!

\- Да к черту принципы, когда речь идет о выживании! – не сдавался Дэдпул.

\- Так может говорить Гидра, но не мы! – и Эдди требовательно посмотрел на Тони.

\- Может ты и прав, - нехотя признал Старк. – Уступим в мелочи – не устоим и в глобальном. Хелен, дай указание начальникам отделов – пусть проведут беседу с подчиненными. Если кто-то откажется от чипизации, дай знать. Лично с ними поговорю. Они знали, куда шли работать.

\- Будет утечка, - предрек Джек. – А у нас не дураки работают – догадаются, начнут копать. 

\- Я за ними прослежу, - заговорил Рони. – У меня хватит ресурсов, чтобы отследить каждого в ЩИТе.

\- В личное только не лезь, - предупредил Эдди.

\- В ЩИТе личного нет, – возразил ему Рамлоу. – Они все давали подписку. 

\- Ладно, пусть так, но не нужно перегибать, - предупредил тот. – Я прослежу.

\- Да флаг тебе в руки! – открестился Брок. – Я не запрещаю! 

\- Еще бы ты мне запретил, - хохотнул тот. – Правда, Веном?

\- Да, Эдди, - проурчал симбиот. – Никто нам не может ничего запретить. Мы – Веном!

\- Идиллия, - вздохнул Уэйд. – Вы такие няшные, хоть и страшные до усрачки.

\- И не поспоришь, - хмыкнул Джек. – Ну, братья и други, значит, определились на первое время?

\- Точно сказано, - кивнул Тони. – А теперь – готовиться к сегодняшнему вечеру. Дарси и Джейс приготовили нам что-то незабываемое, я уверен.

От всех участников посиделок послышался стон – пятничные развлечения вообще были испытанием не для слабонервных, а тут объединились две самые неординарные личности. И если даже по отдельности Дарси Льюис и Джастин Хаммер тянули на ядерные фугасы, то вместе они стали оружием массового поражения.

А ведь все это началось со Старка…


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В этой части немного о том, как же это хорошо, когда ты начальник, один откровенный разговор и искреннее предложение напиться!

\- Знаешь, это не очень честно, - тихо заметил Стив, стараясь не смотреть на Старка. – Ты – здесь, а всех остальных там мучают мисс Льюис и Хаммер.

\- Это, друг мой сострадательный, привилегия начальства, - усмехнулся тот, не оборачиваясь от смотрового окна. – Но вот другой вопрос, что ты здесь делаешь? Ты должен сейчас участвовать в написании сценария какой-нибудь свадебной церемонии. 

\- Я почти начальник, поэтому спорить со мной Хаммер не стал, - чуть улыбнулся Роджерс. 

\- Значит, и ты не очень честный, - все же обернулся Старк. – И как же ты с этим жить будешь?

\- Как и со всем остальным, - не разговор, а хождение по тонкому льду – шаг не туда и все – ухнешь под воду и поминай, как звали. – У меня уже есть опыт.

\- Верно, - тянет тот, хитро сверкая глазами. – Как правильно ты сказал. Я еще могу…

\- Не продолжай, Тони, хватит, - перебил он, подходя на шаг. – Я ведь знаю, что ты…

\- Боюсь, не знаешь, - улыбнулся тот. – Но я замолкаю, раз уж ты просишь. 

\- Я мешаю? – спросил вдруг Стивен. – Ты ведь не звал меня.

\- Не мешаешь, нет, Стив, нисколько, - отозвался Старк, не находя в себе сил бороться с сонливой созидательностью. – Я просто пьян, вот и несу чушь – не обращай внимания.

\- О, вот оно как, - кивнул тот, чему-то усмехаясь, наверное, вспомнил что-то из их общего прошлого – а там было, чему улыбаться. – А в чем причина, не скажешь? Может, я помогу.

\- Ничего непоправимого, друг мой внимательный, - отозвался Тони, доставая сигарету. И этот курит! Аж завидно!

Говорить о своих тревогах с Роджерсом он не хотел, ибо это касалось темы, которую он поднимать не стремился – никогда, в идеале. А все дело в том, КТО встретился ему на пути в общий зал, где проходил очередной пятничный вечер. Все верно, Джеймс Барнс – однорукий бывший Зимний Солдат, который за три года переквалифицировался в Белого Волка. Господин директор едва ушел от рукопожатия – отговорился гаптофобией! Нет, положительно, теперь он будет везде ходить в перчатках, как дебил – зато не возникнет и шанса соприкоснуться со своим мейтом. А так охота – и больно до чертиков!

\- Я ни разу не видел, чтобы ты курил, – заметил Стив, подходя еще ближе.

Неспокойно было на душе у Роджерса – не на своем месте он себя ощущал, неправильно, будто и не с мейтом говорил. А вот Тони его тревожил – надлом в нем был, и горечь какая-то. Вероятнее всего, Тони уже знает, что он, Стив, его соулмейт, однако – так ничего и не сказал. Не то, чтобы он не понимал, отчего так – понимал, конечно же, но легче от этого не становилось. И как бы он сам на месте Старка действовал, уже успел сотню раз передумать – и все равно не находил нужных слов. 

\- Я и не курю, - отозвался Старк. – Это так, под настроение и в хорошей компании. Ты ведь хорошая компания, Стив?

\- Кури, я понимаю, - и сел рядом с Тони – в кресло напротив. – Дашь сигарету?

\- Угощайся, - кивнул тот, протягивая портсигар. – Дешевые, вкус отвратительный, но это гарантия того, что я не возьмусь за них еще месяц. Наверное. 

\- Та еще мотивация, - усмехнулся Капитан.

\- А у тебя что? – полюбопытствовал Тони. – Не просто же за компанию посмолить собрался?

\- Не просто, - согласился тот. – Думаю.

\- О, это повод, поверь мне, - кивнул Старк. – А о чем думаешь, если не секрет, конечно?

\- Не секрет, - кажется, Стив набрался смелости. – О своем мейте.

\- О! – только и выдал Тони, затягиваясь. – И что надумал?

\- Ты не должен был скрывать от меня, - как-то его покоробило спокойное равнодушие Старка – это ведь свинство, так реагировать на родственную душу!

\- И как ты себе это представляешь, Стив? – почти возмутился тот, выпуская дым. – Скажи я тебе – и огреб бы по самое не балуйся!

\- Ты все не можешь забыть того, что произошло между нами там, в Сибири? – резко вдохнул Роджерс, а потом закашлялся – сигареты оказались ядреными. 

\- Да при чем здесь это?! – искренне изумился тот. – И брось ты эту дрянь, отравишься!

\- Как – при чем?! – возмутился уже Стивен. – Ты не сказал мне, потому что – что? Боишься? Да чего?! Ты же не думаешь, что я стану причинять вред соулмейту?! 

\- А ты не будешь? – усомнился Старк. – Убийце и предателю? 

\- Родственная душа – это дар! - горячо заявил тот, хватая Старка за руку – не оторвать. – Как ты не понимаешь? Вместе мы все преодолеем!

\- Мы? – Тони так и застыл, даже не стараясь выдернуть руку.

Он просидел так пару минут, усиленно шевеля мозгами, пока Стив волновался, что сломал гения. 

\- Тони, - позвал его Роджерс. – Тони, ответь. Что с тобой?

\- Стив, давай-ка начистоту, - он, наконец, пришел в себя. – Ты решил, что я твой мейт? 

\- Ну, да, - уверенно заявил тот.

\- Ты прости, но я сейчас посмеюсь немного – не принимай на свой счет, ладно? – и отошел к двери, сдавленно хихикая. 

Чтобы успокоиться, ему хватило пары минут:

\- Прости, это нервное, знаешь, - и снова хихикнул. – Я даже не знаю, как тебе сказать.

\- Что сказать? – недоумевал Роджерс. – Ты о чем? Если не хочешь связи, то…

\- Нет-нет-нет, Стиви, стой! – возопил тот, а затем растерянно взлохматил волосы. – Дело не в этом, друг мой обидчивый. 

\- А в чем? – зло процедил тот, ведь было до чертиков обидно, что его искреннего порыва не оценили. 

\- В том, что я не твой соулмейт, Стив, - ошарашил его гений. – Не знаю, с чего ты взял, что я – твоя родственная душа, но на моем запястье написано не твое имя.

\- Но… - Роджерс хватанул ртом воздух и надолго замолк.

\- Ты выпей, брат, - и подсунул ему свой виски. – Полегчает, поверь мне. 

\- Спасибо, - выдавил тот. – Прости…

\- Не смей извиняться, - перебил он. – Откуда ты мог знать, если он ничего тебе не сказал?

ОН?!

\- Кто он, Тони? – прохрипел Роджерс. – Скажи мне, прошу!

\- Он убьет меня, - простонал тот, смотря щенячьими глазами. – Стив, ты прости, но…

Вот тут-то Роджерса и выручил его прокачанный мозг – слова Пятницы, Наташи и самого Тони сложились в весьма четкую картинку – и только один небезызвестный субъект подходил под ее описание.

\- Это Брок, да? – видимо в стрессовой ситуации соображалка работает лучше. – Тони?

\- Ну, вот ты сам и догадался – я его не сдавал, - улыбнулся Старк. – Будет, чем отговориться.

\- Конспираторы хреновы, - пробормотал он, залпом приканчивая виски, а затем зашагал по комнате, размахивая руками - зло так и распирало! – Тайны мадридского двора развели! Страсти шекспировские! Головой бы подумали! Спросили бы хоть! Так ведь нет – самые умные, блядь!

\- Стив…

\- Если скажешь не выражаться, я тебя ударю, - тот час же предупредил Роджерс. – Не сильно, но в глаз. 

\- Ладно, - легко согласился Тони. – Чего для друга не пожалеешь – бей. Но я не могу молчать – это выше моих скромных сил.

\- В глаз, Старк, подумай, - улыбнулся Роджерс, который потихоньку приходил в себя. – Господи, какой ты все же придурок.

\- Да, он такой, - сочувственно согласился тот, похлопывая друга по плечу. – Господь тот еще шутник.

\- Я о тебе говорил вообще-то, - фыркнул Стив, перехватывая руку. – Кто твой мейт?

\- Не тот вопрос, на который я хочу отвечать, - кривится Старк, пытаясь выдернуть руку. – Стив.

\- Не доверяешь? – и смотрит на друга своими чистыми и честными глазами – отказать вообще нереально!

\- Читай, - Тони с трудом сглотнул мгновенно ставшую вязкой слюну. – Но если кому проболтаешься…

\- Тони, - перебил его Роджерс. – Я даю слово.

\- Слово он дает, - пробурчал тот, попеременно то краснея, то бледнея. – Будто мне от этого его слова...

Вообще-то, настаивать на том, чтобы увидеть чужое имя, было откровенным нарушением всех неписаных правил и норм, но Стив не мог успокоиться – у него до сих пор тряслись руки и сердце билось где-то в горле. Да он с самого детства так не волновался! И отомстить Старку хотелось – за потерю нервных клеток и собственный страх. Нечестно это, неправильно, но он надеялся, что знание того, кто соулмейт друга, хоть как-то успокоит бурю в его собственной душе. Ведь знал же Тони, кто его мейт, знал – но молчал! Неужели это месть за то, что он сам молчал о его родителях?! Нет, Тони бы не стал… Это все обида в нем говорит, злость, страх потерять то, чего желал всю сознательную жизнь. А теперь – только рукав отодвинуть…

Почерк был ровным, четким, с легким наклоном и без завитушек – красивым. Но вот само имя… Лучше бы Стив молчал. Теперь бы не желал забыть увиденное.

\- Понравилось? – хмыкнул у него над ухом надтреснутый голос Старка. – Доволен?

\- Прости, - покаялся тот. – Как давно?

\- Три года, - сухо уведомил тот, доставая еще одну сигарету. – С событий в гидровском бункере.

\- А… А у Брока? – не смотря на то, что Стив чувствовал себя провинившимся ребенком, правду выяснить было необходимо - именно оттого что они больше не дети.

\- Примерно также, - ответил Старк. – Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, отчего мы молчали?

\- Я… Я понимаю, - кивнул тот. – Понимаю, почему ты решил все изменить – ЩИТ, Мстителей, СТРАЙК. Но что у меня в голове не укладывается, Тони, так это почему ты даже не позвонил. Ты мог рассказать все – не о метках, но о том, чем занят – я бы помог. Мы бы помогли! 

\- Ну, видимо, я не такой, как ты, - скривился тот, отворачиваясь. – Я не умею просить, Стив. Никогда не умел. 

\- Но…

\- К тому же мы справлялись, - и словно воочию Капитан видел, как закрывается дверца в душе друга, скрывающая нечто важно, то, что, не смотря на все проведенное вместе время, Тони не показывал никому. 

\- Что произошло с тобой в детстве? - Роджерс ударил наугад, но попал в цель. – Ты закрываешься от людей, Тони, от нас закрываешься! 

\- Еще скажи, что это не оправдано! – огрызнулся тот.

\- Послушай, если бы я только знал, насколько для тебя болезненна тема родителей – я бы сказал! Нашел бы слова, клянусь! – ну не знал Стив как еще достучаться до упрямого гения! – Но ты молчишь! У тебя ведь всегда все хорошо! Ты не хочешь казаться слабым, но, Тони, это неправильно! Ты ведь человек, а не бог! Что с тобой произошло, что ты перестал верить в людей?!

\- Ты, Роджерс! – выплюнул Старк, по-звериному оборачиваясь. – Ты случился! Идеальный образ Капитана Америка живет со мной на протяжении всей моей чертовой жизни! Отец рассказывал о тебе – восхищался тобой, ставил тебя в пример! Я любил этот образ, восхищался им! А потом с той же яростью возненавидел, потому что в глазах отца никогда не был его достоин. Ну а мама… Она была моим богом, Стив. Она словно ангел – добрый, нежный, любящий - пыталась сохранить семью, примирить с Говардом, - и горько рассмеялся. – Но я делал все ему в пику, чтобы знал, что я никогда не стану идеальным Капитаном Америка! Чтобы он видел МЕНЯ!

\- Но я ведь…

\- Стив, послушай, - Старк даже сказать не дал. – Когда я узнал тебя – не Капитана, а тебя – Стива Роджерса, понял, что ошибался. Но было поздно что-то менять – я уже задал тон всему нашему общению. Да и сам посуди, чтобы ты подумал, вздумай я брать слова назад и извиняться? Что я лицемер или того хуже - конформист? Что же до Романофф и Бартона, то ты и сам знаешь обстоятельства нашего знакомства – думаю, они никогда и не ждали от меня иного. 

\- И ты перестал стараться, - понимающе кивнул Роджерс, тяжко вздыхая. – Ты все время играл, получается? Все эти твои шутки, каламбуры, колкости – это игра?

\- Ну, не всегда, - признался тот, наконец-то присаживаясь рядом. – Как говорит Хелен, я мимо тебя, как мимо тёщиного дома ходил.

\- Что? 

\- В смысле, мимо тебя я не мог пройти спокойно и ничего не сказать - и не сделать, - пояснил Старк. – Ты же словно ходячий вызов!

\- Спасибо, – фыркнул тот.

\- Обращайся, - откликнулся гений. – Еще сигаретку?

\- Нет, хватило этой дряни, - сморщился Стив, а затем яростно растер лицо ладонями. – Хорошо, что ты рассказал мне. 

\- Да, может быть, - было так интересно наблюдать за смущенным Старком – непередаваемое зрелище! 

\- А ты не хочешь поговорить с Баки? – Старк аж отшатнулся.

\- Нет! 

\- Но, Тони…

\- Стив, если ты рад соулмейту, то Рамлоу повезло. Я ему даже позавидую при встрече, - слегка нервно заговорил тот. – Но я директор ЩИТа, я не могу - не имею права ставить под удар еще кого-то, понимаешь? Да и не хочу, чего уж врать.

\- Но Баки не беспомощный!

\- Он – бывшее оружие Гидры, он неустойчив и поэтому опасен, - заявил Старк. 

\- И ты никогда не забудешь, что сотворили его руками, - выдохнул тот. – Но он ведь твоя родственная душа! 

\- Что делает его очень удобной мишенью. Касательно же до того, что произошло в девяносто первом… Веришь ты мне или нет, но я отпустил это. 

\- Тони…

\- Я сотни раз пересматривал ту запись. Смотрел, подмечал детали, анализировал. Пока не понял. 

\- Понял что?

\- Что смотрел не туда, - признался Старк. – Я потом поднял записи с камер и хронику – всё, где есть Джеймс Барнс. Смотрел – и видел живого и настоящего человека. Моих родителей убило нечто – оружие, замаскированное под Баки Барнса. Боюсь только, что у меня на это ушло слишком много времени.

\- И ты не звонил мне, потому что хотел разобраться сам.

\- Что-то в этом роде.

\- Спасибо, Тони, - как просто на самом деле оказалось подойти и обнять друга!

\- Сказал же – обращайся, - и улыбнулся в ответ. – Поговоришь с Рамлоу? И руки убери, будь добр.

\- Завтра, - кивнул Стив, усмехаясь – гений в своем репертуаре. – Когда высплюсь. А пока – налей мне.

\- Ты ведь не пьянеешь.

\- Зависит от количества выпитого. И качества, - заявил он, забирая у Тони сигарету. – Напьемся, друг?

\- Напьемся, - рассмеялся Тони, сбрасывая с плеч тяжкий груз прошлого.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В этой части Уэйд. И немного о намерениях.

Легко было сказать – напьемся. А вот утром наступила жуткая расплата в виде тяжелейшего похмелья. Хорошо, что у Тони была Хелен с ее невероятными идеями. Скажем, «антипохмелин». За одно только это он готов был выдвинуть доктора Чо на Нобелевскую премию. И его бы все поддержали! 

Что касается пятницы, то все прошло не так плохо, как боялись, поскольку Хаммер умел мотивировать. Они с Дарси заявили, что по написанному сценарию – какому, решит случай, будет играться следующая свадьба в ЩИТе. Все сразу притихли – и решили не придумывать откровенной фигни, а то кто его знает – вдруг да и попадется кому-нибудь? Греха ведь не оберешься! Да и целым не уйдешь – агент ведь, он как радиация – везде достанет.

Теперь немного о том, где Тони проснулся. Неожиданностью не было, что пребывал он не в своих покоях, но возникал вопрос – где? Логично было бы предположить, что если уж пил он с Роджерсом, то и проснуться должен у него в комнате. Логично. Но где Тони Старк – а где формальная логика? 

Интерьер был смутно знакомым, но больная голова отказывалась работать без допинга. Застонав, Старк кое-как подтянул вялые руки и растер опухшую физиономию. Душа горит! И трубы тоже.

\- Знаешь, Папа Тони, я, конечно, тоже люблю тебя – горячо и преданно, - заявил ему чуть хрипловатый ехидный голос. - Но не по выходным.

\- О, нет! Только не ты! – простонал тот, накрывая лицо подушкой, но затем опомнился – кто его знает, что этот псих делал на кровати? – А где Роджерс?

\- Который поменьше, или который побольше? – уточнил Уэйд, деловито ковыряя ножом в зубах. 

\- Тот, с кем я пил вчера, - пояснил Старк. – НАШ Роджерс – местный.

\- Вниз глянь, – и дернул бровью, не прерывая своего занятия.

И вправду, Стив спал на полу, завернувшись в видавший виды клетчатый плед и при этом сладко сопел с самым счастливым видом. В народе такое называют сном праведника – что не слишком-то далеко от истины. 

\- Значит, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, - Уилсон наконец-то убрал нож, а затем уставился на директора нечитаемым взглядом. 

\- Гильотина и кислота, - отмахнулся от него Старк. – Хотя, это неважно – я умираю, а там хоть трава не расти.

\- Лови, - и Уэйд бросил ему блистер с какими-то желтоватыми таблетками. – Хелен передала.

\- Уже не умираю, - усмехается тот, проглатывая парочку доз «антипохмелина». – А ты будешь молчать.

\- Буду, - кивнул тот. – Но не просто так.

Старк на это только фыркнул, а про себя горько посетовал, что не осталось в мире бескорыстных людей – одни негодяи! 

Уэйд же тем временем закатал рукав своей любимой и поэтому страшно заношенной толстовки – и сунул левое запястье под нос директору.

\- Читай вот, – и непонятно было, то ли Уилсон рад соулмейту, то ли убить его готов.

\- Ну что же, - помолчав для приличия пару минут, заговорил Тони, потихоньку отходя от алкогольного отравления (А что он, собственно, хотел, пытаясь перепить суперсолдата?!). – Ты не ошибся в выборе своей музы.

\- Ему и двадцати нет, - пробурчал наемник.

\- Раньше тебя не останавливало даже то, что ему и восемнадцати не было, - подозрительно сощурился Старк.

\- Вы лица свои видели, когда я серенады пацану пел? – хихикнул тот. 

\- А Питер и Харли были в курсе твоей клоунады, - догадался он, припоминая мелочи. – Дай воды, а? Будь другом.

\- Держи, - и кинул в директора банкой с пивом.

\- Смерти моей хочешь? – картинно простонал тот. – Хотя, ты прав, пиво ничему не помеха. Ты так и не сказал, что намерен делать.

\- Гильотина и кислота, - понуро пробурчал тот, прихлебывая из початой бутылки бурбон. 

\- Слушай, Уэйд, ты сейчас похож на унылое г-…

\- Сам такой! – обиделся тот. – У меня, может, стресс?! 

\- У тебя, - припечатал Старк. – Стресс. Ага, не ври так откровенно. Знаешь, твоей психической устойчивости любой мой агент позавидует – хватит прибедняться. И, Бога ради, не кривляйся пока я не ушел! И достался же нашему Паучку мейт!

\- Я ничего ему не скажу, - как отрезал Уилсон. – И никто не скажет.

\- На тебя не действуют сыворотки доктора Чо, - сухо напомнил Тони, сердито хмурясь. – Будет больно.

\- Напугал бабу пальцем, - отмахнулся тот. – Имя появилось еще год назад - не с моей регенерацией на боль жаловаться.

\- М-да, нет спроса с безумца, - пробормотал директор, потягивая пиво. – Мордашку-то покажи.

\- Отвали, Папа Тони, я в печали, - меланхолично и со слезами в голосе заявил наемник, развалившись на кресле с ободранными подлокотниками – и что он с ними делал?!

\- Просил же держать себя в руках, - досадливо попенял тот. – Как сказало то чудо, что сопит сейчас в твой плед, соулмейт это дар. 

\- То-то ты своему мейту все рассказал, как только имя появилось! – огрызнулся тот. – Не учи меня жить!

\- Я – это я, во-первых, - приосанился Тони, хоть и выглядело это комично в свете всех ночных возлияний. – А во-вторых, мы не обо мне сейчас говорим. Ты ведь решаешь не только за себя, но и за Питера. Ты своей шрамованной хари стеснялся, но теперь это в прошлом. Опять же – работа есть, друзья, цель в жизни.

\- Но я все еще не старею, - закончил мысль Уилсон.

\- И это решаемо, - уверил его Старк. – Вот отыщем Брюса, и они с Хелен приведут тебя в норму. Относительную, поскольку твой скорбный разум ничто излечить не в силах.

\- Ты все еще не нашел Халка? – хихикнул тот. – Он же большой и зеленый, как танк!

\- Это Шрек – как танк, - поправил его Тони. – А Халк – это… это я вам доложу – масштаб! 

\- Давай так – ты скажешь Барнсу, а я Паркеру! – возопил обрадованный наемник. – Я вот прямо сразу за тобой, Папа Тони! Ведь мы все должны следовать положительному примеру родителей! 

\- Иди на хрен! – отрезал тот, едва не сплюнув пиво на пол. – И не ори – разбудишь Роджерса! И я вообще передумал! Молчи, понял? Ни слова Паркеру! А ты меня знаешь – гильотина и кислота! Уловил суть?

\- Не-а! – торжественно заявил Уэйд, полностью стягивая маску. – Нельзя забирать назад такие слова! Это нечестно! 

\- Где я - и где честность, - пробурчал тот. – Я вообще зло во плоти, ясно? 

\- Да! – радостно закивал тот. – Ведь исключительно злодей может перенести встречу с комиссией минобороны только потому, что на перекрестке увидел, как собаку сбили машиной. О, Папа Тони, ты такой злобный!

\- Пошел. На хрен! – окрысился Старк и бросил в наемника подушку. – И вообще – пора мне. Дела, знаешь ли, они ведь не ждут.

\- Да-да, и Капитана с собой прихвати, он уже проснулся – и гнусно подслушивает! – сдал Стива наемник.

\- Просто подслушиваю, а не гнусно, мистер Уилсон, - совершенно не сонным голосом отбил Роджерс, поднимаясь с пола. – Вы своими воплями способны и мертвого из могилы поднять. Идем, Тони, уже почти полдень.

\- Еще не встал, а уже командует! – с чувством похвалил наемник, но показалось, что лучше бы обругал. – Настоящий Капитан! 

\- Да уже не искусственный, - весело усмехнулся Стив, а затем вдруг серьезно так посмотрел на Уэйда. – Я не знаю тебя лично, но наслышан. 

\- Я так рад! Так польщен! О, мой герой обратился ко мне напрямую! Я даже дотронуться до него могу! – однако в глазах наемника зажегся опасный огонек.

\- Как только сделаю собственные выводы, мы поговорим более обстоятельно, - пообещал Капитан – фанатские вопли его больше не пугали.

\- Даже меня пробрало, - льстиво протянул Старк, а затем воодушевился. – Будешь вместо меня с Россом договариваться – у тебя иммунитет и авторитет, а я в сторонке постою и буду молча любоваться.

\- Ты – молча? – и не понять, кто это сказал – Стив или же Уэйд.

\- Здрасьте-приехали! – всплеснул руками Тони. – Спелись уже! 

\- Бильбо Бэггинсу на зло! – пропел наемник, корча рожи и потирая ручонки.

\- Иди. На хрен, - вновь отчеканил Старк. – Шут гороховый!

\- Какой?

\- Гороховый.

\- А это как? 

\- Наташа знает, - ввернул Стивен.

\- О, нет! Только не она! – почти серьезно заявил наемник. – Она же бешеная! Еще хуже, чем лягушатник!

\- Он Баттл-фрог.

\- Что ничуть не лучше, поверьте. И вообще, выметайтесь из моей комнаты!

\- Уэйд, что-то ты нервный стал, - участливо проговорил Тони, пытаясь придать своей измятой одежде хоть какой-то вид. – Будь добр – загляни в санчасть, там у них есть замечательные витамины – на ноги поставят даже мертвого.

\- И у нас наступит зомби-апокалипсис, - совершенно серьезным голосом обронил Роджерс.

Повисла долгая звенящая минута молчания – наемник и директор во все глаза уставились на Капитана, который совершенно того не желая, смутился и покраснел.

\- Ого, - только и протянул Уилсон.

\- Это было сильно, - вторил ему Старк.

\- Хватит, болваны, - пробурчал Стив. – Мне просто иногда было нечем заняться, а на телевизоре работал только один канал.

\- Родной мой, как же ты страдал! – возопил Старк. – Дай обниму! 

\- Иди к черту! – отпрыгнул от него Роджерс. – Ну, Тони, хватит! Он нас на камеру снимает!

\- Уэйд, ты смотри, я ведь злопамятный, - предупредил его гений – по-дружески предупредил. – А у Ангельской Пыли на тебя зуб имеется. 

\- У кого? – решил уточнить Стивен.

\- Она наемник, - охотно пояснил Старк. – Очень своеобразный наемник. Дама во всех отношения замечательная. С во-о-от такими… бицепцами. Иногда я привлекаю сторонних специалистов – разбавляю суровою мужскую компанию.

\- Терминатор, а не женщина, - обиделся Уэйд, припоминая свое знакомство с этой дамой. – И вы уходить собирались – а видео я тебе на личку скину.

\- Пятница, перешли мне видео и удали его у мистера Уилсона, - скомандовал директор. 

\- Вот, никто мне на слово не верит, никто не любит! - тяжело вздохнул тот. – А я так стараюсь!

В дальнейшие препирательства Тони вступать не хотел – и Стиву не дал, поскольку болтливый наемник не зря получил свое прозвище. И как только двери в обитель скорбного душой мутанта захлопнулась, Тони не выдержал – расхохотался, сползая на пол по стеночке.

\- Не вижу ничего смешного, - независимо заявил Роджерс, скрестив руки на груди и изо всех сил стараясь не улыбаться. – Во-первых, я напился до беспамятства! Во-вторых… мне хватило во-первых.

\- Никакой опыт не бывает лишним – идем! – Тони поднялся и потянул его за собой. – Надо бы принять вид, более приличествующий двум начальникам сверхсекретной шпионской организации.

\- Зачем это? – подозрительно сощурился тот. 

\- Ну, у меня встреча с Пеппер и Роуди через час – они хотят сказать мне что-то важное, а тебя ждет объяснение с соулмейтом, - ничтоже сумняшеся завил Тони. - Или уже передумал?

\- Ничего я не… передумал, - пробурчал Стив, борясь с тихой паникой, а про себя успел согласиться с Броком - Старк был ураганом, подхватывающим все, что плохо или хорошо лежит, кружащим все это в свое удовольствие, а потом с маха – да о сыру землю! И говорит такой: «Выйдет из тебя толк!». Ага, толк выйдет, а остается что - бестолочь?

На самом деле Роджерс уже и не помнил своей обиды – в свете всех прошедших событий. А ведь еще неделю назад был твердо уверен, что дружбы со Старком не бывать. Выходит, ошибся. И не только в Тони, но и в себе самом – это ТОГДА казалось, что простить не просто сложно, а фактически невозможно – ни он сам не сможет, ни Старк. А на деле вышло, что обида давно утихла, а за решениями двух лидеров стояли гордость и необходимость. И вроде бы каждый из них прав, и каждый в чем-то виноват, но если думать об этом больше положенного – голова разболится. У коня, вон, голова большая – пусть думает!

Сейчас Стив понимал мотивы поступков Тони, понимал и его стремления – не всегда одобрял, зачастую злился на его бесшабашность и безответственное отношение к собственной жизни и жизням других, но старался принять. Не всегда получалось сразу, не все проходило гладко, но попыток Стив не оставлял. Даже в изгнании он старался не терять веры. А теперь был почти счастлив, поскольку жизнь потихоньку налаживалась.  
А ведь все началось со Старка…

\- Эй, Капитан Сосулька, не витай в облаках, - Тони пихнул его локтем в бок. – Как на счет шаурмы? 

Роджерс ему не ответил – улыбнулся только, покачал головой, взлохматил другу волосы, которые и так торчали во все стороны, и направился в свои комнаты. Ему предстоял трудный разговор – подготовиться бы.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мимокрокодилы возвращаются!   
> Взгляд со стороны Барнса!

Всю субботу Баки Барнс искал возможности поговорить со своим двойником из другого мира, с которым столкнулся на пятничном вечере. Они оказались в одной команде – пришлось вместе со всеми придумывать испытания для гостей на свадьбе. Он утешал себя, что кому-то было хуже, чем ему – они писали брачные речи. 

И вот смотрел Баки на Джей-джея, смотрел – и не находил между ними никакого сходства, кроме внешнего. И говорил пришелец по-другому, и улыбался, как солнышко, и не косился по сторонам с пришибленным видом. В общем, сплошное удовольствие было наблюдать за нормальным человеком – даже завидно стало, самую малость. 

Вот только пообщаться им не удалось – парня перехватил Си-джей. 

Ну, как и в его случае, пришелец-Стивен не был похож на местного Роджерса – даже внешнего сходства было немного. Он улыбался, о чем-то неумолкающе трещал со своим Барнсом, легко и уверенно чувствовал себя в толпе – таким бы мог стать его Стив, если бы не свинцовая тяжесть звания «Герой Земли - Первый Мститель Капитан Америка». Звездно-полосатый костюм поднял его на недосягаемую высоту сверкающего пьедестала, и лишь немногие могли теперь до него дотянуться. 

В любом случае, Баки хотел поговорить с Барнсом, поэтому и ждал субботы, предварительно поинтересовавшись у Пятницы на счет выходных – на этой неделе они у пришельцев были по расписанию. Однако, не случилось. Поскольку, кажется, его избегали. И даже чудесная Пятница ничем не могла помочь – или не хотела, что вернее. 

Поскольку день подходил к концу, а он так ничего и не добился, пришлось Баки задуматься о том, чем занять себя вечером. До понедельника допуска в информаторий у него не будет, в общую библиотеку идти не хотелось – от слова совсем, тренироваться надоело, Стив куда-то запропал, РоманоВА умотала в гости к Бартону, с Ведьмой говорить смысла он не видел – та бегала за братом, пытаясь заставить его вспомнить всё, а Сэм же свинтил в город – прошвырнуться по барам со старыми знакомыми. А что же осталось ему? Скука смертная, вот что! Пойти что ли поприставать к Командиру? А что? Тоже ведь дело!

Ну, было бы сказано, как говориться!

Баки понял, что зря он это все затеял, как только сообразил О ЧЕМ ИМЕННО говорят его друг и бывший агент Гидры - вот так и задумаешься о пользе подслушивания. Сначала Барнс решил, что Стив и Брок, неловко мнущиеся друг напротив друга и прячущие руки в карманах – в принципе зрелище, не выходящее за рамки. Нет, ну правда, с кем не бывает?! Подумаешь, работали вместе, прикрывали друг друга, а потом пытались друг друга на клочки порвать – да таким здесь никого не удивишь! Отсюда и неловкость.

Но все оказалось не так просто. Баки все понял в тот момент, когда Стив вытянул-таки руку из кармана, несколько раз вздохнул, будто набирался смелости, а затем сказал:

\- Ну, здравствуй, моя родственная душа, - и затаил дыхание – и не только он.

\- Уверен, что тебе это нужно? – переспросил хмурый Рамлоу, нервно переводя взгляд с лица Стива на его раскрытую ладонь.

\- Я ведь здесь, - и Роджерс улыбнулся.

Ну все, теперь тут и без Баки Барнса обойдутся, поскольку устоять перед Стивом, который всей душой улыбается, невозможно. Да и надо ли? Соулмейты – волеизъявление самого Мира.

И кто бы мог подумать, что Судьба настигнет его друга в этом времени? Наверное, здесь даже есть некий смысл, поскольку пережить смерть соулмейта не у всех получается. И был бы в ЭТОМ времени Капитан Америка, если бы он пережил родственную душу – тот еще вопрос.

Украдкой бросив взгляд на собственную правую руку, Баки скривился. Нет, не для него это - родственная душа. Не для того, кого и человеком-то с трудом можно назвать. Да и что бы он сказал ей или ему? Что он бывший солдат, который стал живым оружием – у него бессонница и приступы паники, которые могут закончится для мейта летально? Бред! Уж лучше так – спокойнее и… проще как-то, привычнее. 

Баки и сам не заметил, как вышел из корпуса и застыл рядом с садом камней – был такой на территории Базы (решено было его возвести в один из пятничных вечеров - на спор). Вечер субботы выдался тихим – народ только-только начал приходить в себя после вчерашнего. А все потому, что директор Старк – в воспитательных целях, разумеется – запретил Хелен лечить народ от похмелья своим суперсредством. Поэтому люди выглядели несколько вяло, некоторые и вовсе имели весьма специфический цвет, однако старательно держали лицо. Покачав головой, Баки устроился на скамейке и, отрешившись от бренного мира, решил посозерцать камни и песок. Ну, удачи ему в этом!

\- Как насчет размяться, - прозвучал у него над ухом чей-то слегка гнусавый голос.

Оглянувшись, Барнс увидел перед собой Жоржа Батрока – отсюда и акцент, вертящего в руках баскетбольный мяч.

\- Что, ваши ряды поредели? – усмехнулся он, ловя себя на мысли, что не прочь сыграть. 

\- Не то слово, - кивнул тот. – Но веселье начнется завтра, когда Рамлоу устроит нам марш-бросок. И я даже буду смеяться вместе с ним.

\- Смеяться над соратниками – это низко, - удар на пробу, вдруг да найдется еще один любитель зубоскалить? 

\- Смеяться над оболтусами, которые не знают меры? – вопросительно уточнил Жорж. – Нисколько. Ну, идешь?

\- Иду, - кивнул тот, и поднялся, хлопая ладонями по коленкам. – Я Баки.

\- Жорж, - отозвался тот, пожимая руку. – Зимний солдат?

-Не-а, - протянул Барнс, и почувствовал, что даже не вздрогнул от упоминания своего прошлого. – Теперь я Белый волк.

\- Пойдешь в команду к Рамлоу? – и махнул рукой, мол, иди за мной. – Они тоже волки, только крылатые.

\- А вы боевые жабы, - заметил тот, шагая в сторону спортплощадки.

\- Лягушки, - педантично поправил Батрок, подняв вверх указательный палец. – Лягушки, а не жабы, не путай, млекопитающее.

\- Сам ты земноводное, - фыркнул тот. – И сколько из нас не полегли в сражении при алкогольных топях? 

\- Ты, я, болтливый наемник, Роллинс, что в принципе для этого терминатора естественно, золотые ребятки, Пьетро и Хелен, но она не играет, плюс Брок, который Эдди, - отозвался тот. – Остальные будут похмеляться и болеть против меня.

\- Не тайная организация, а хрень какая-то, - пробормотал Барнс. – До скольких играем?

\- Давай до пяти, - отозвался тот.

\- Чего? – решил уточнить Барнс, поскольку Батрок как-то ехидно жмурился.

\- Десятков - для начала, - хмыкнул тот. – За часик управимся.

\- Ядерные у вас игроки, - с улыбкой обронил Баки, поведя плечами – искусственное чуть поскрипывало.

\- У нас, - поправил его Жорж.

Джеймс кивнул и вышел на центр площадки. «У нас» - прозвучало очень естественно и даже приятно. Нет, живым оружием он себя уже не ощущал, но и полного принятия не было – он был напарником Стива, но не Мстителем. Может быть, и вправду Белый Волк станет Крылатым? А там, глядишь, где крылья - там и нимб. Чем плохо?

А на счет Рамлоу Баки говорить не стал – пусть порадуется Баттл-Фрог пока может, думается, Стив и Брок еще пару дней будут отходить после установления связи – слишком уж долго с этим тянули. А что до марш-броска, то кто ему помешает взять все в свои руки? 

Касательно же игры - это было… интересно, даже вдохновенно. Местами. Поскольку если Роллинс был нордически суров и невозмутим, то Уэйд (Даже на игру вышел в своей красно-черной броне, придурок!) не затыкался даже тогда, когда заткнуть пытались - и Пьетро, и Питер, и даже Эдди, но послушал он только Венома. Хотя, странно было бы, если не послушался огромного когтисто-зубастого пришельца, который в противном случае пообещал откусить наемнику голову. И если бы только это. Скажем, тактично отнять мяч у Человека-паука почти невозможно, в особенности, если он работает в паре с упомянутым Веномом. Батрок так вообще, казалось, родился с мячом в руках – только талант угробил, играя в террориста! 

Так и развлекались.

Пять десятков забитых мячей успели случиться задолго до истечения часа.

\- А ты ничего, - похвалил Баки Питер. – Надо будет потом еще в хоккей тебя позвать сыграть.

\- Не, я пас, - отмахнулся тот. – Я хоть и куковал в заморозке большую часть сознательной и бессознательной жизни, но на коньках стою, как корова на льду, - признался он под конец.

\- В хоккей играют настоящие мужчины, - и непонятно было шутит ли Роллинс в этот момент. – Трус не играет в хоккей.

\- Да, именно поэтому ты одел такие длинные шорты, - фыркнул тот. – Аж до самого пола.

\- А завидовать нехорошо, - из-за спины мужа выглянула Хелен. – Если тебя _свой_ размерами не устраивает, могу посодействовать – выращу под заказ хоть до колена толщиной с полено. 

\- Устраивает – и размер и обхват, - рассмеялся Баки, искоса поглядывая на довольного Паркера. – Убедил, пацан, но играть буду в твоей команде.

\- Прозвучало, как угроза! – Уэйд внезапно подошел и повис у него на шее. – А ты умеешь быть суровым, ледышечка! 

\- Ты себе даже не представляешь, - с чувством заявил Барнс, пытаясь оторвать от себя Уилсона, но тот ни в какую не поддавался. – Помогите, - сдался, он, наконец, умоляюще глядя на смеющийся народ.

\- Не получится, - со знанием дела заявил Эдди. – Он как-то к Веному прилип, так тот спрятался и почти три дня не показывался.

\- Внутри тебя? – на всякий случай решил уточнить Баки. – Как вы вообще…

\- Долгая история, - скривился тот. – Но занимательная, правда Веном?

\- Правда, Эдди, - прошипел тот, выплывая из-за плеча своего носителя. – Ты хотел от меня избавиться.

\- Было дело, - кивнул тот, припоминая начало их нелегкого пути.

\- А потом скучал, - заявил симбиот.

\- И такое было, - не стал отнекиваться Брок. – Мы ведь – Веном.

\- ДА!!! – зашипел тот, капая слюнями на пол.

\- Идиллия, - пробормотал Уэйд, наконец, отлипая от Барнса. – Идемте плавать!

\- О, нет! – простонал народ. 

\- А что такого? – возопил бывший наемник, приобнимая Барнса и Пьетро за плечи. – Я же в прошлый раз никого не утопил! Почти… Обещаю держать себя в руках!

\- Но чтоб без подвоха! – Роллинс посмотрел на Уэйда почти свирепо.

\- А какой может быть подвох? – почти удивился Баки, пытаясь вырваться из загребущих рук болтуна.

\- Ну, он может решить подрочить, поскольку фраза «держать себя в руках»…

\- Я понял, - смешно скривился тот. – Не продолжай. А ты, - и глянул на Уилсона, - убери руку.

\- Эй, я же не левой! - возмутился тот, обиженно надуваясь. – И я даже их помыл потом, вот! 

\- Счастье-то какое! – хихикнула Хелен. – Ну, печалька моя, не грусти, - и протянула Уэйду конфету на палочке.

\- Ты одна меня любишь, - заявил тот, - усаживаясь на скамейку. – Питти, ты за меня не вступился! Я ведь столько серенад тебе посвятил!..

\- Где цензурными были только предлоги, - фыркнул Харли.

\- Это признак творческой личности!

\- Или недостаток воспитания.

\- Ценность традиционного воспитания явно переоценена.

\- Как и кое-чей креативный подход. Не будем тыкать пальцем.

\- Решил перейти на личности, золотой мальчик? Стараюсь, как умею!

\- Вот в этом я никогда не сомневался!

\- Я знал это!

\- Детский сад, - пророкотал Веном.

\- И не говори, - кивнул ему Эдди.

Нет, Баки определенно здесь нравилось – куда больше, чем в гостеприимной, но такой чужой и чуждой Ваканде. Никто не говорит, что в самой изолированной стране мира ему плохо жилось, но все же дома лучше. 

\- Ну, идемте? – улыбнулся Паркер. – Уэйд, давай поплаваем в другой раз, хорошо? – и улыбнулся. 

\- А. Хорошо, - на полуслове запнулся тот, по примеру заправской совы округлив глаза – в них почти буквально плясали сердечки. – И что делать будем?

\- Ну, можно, например, отправиться на обед, - развеселился тот. – Я вот проголодался.

\- Можно, - мелко закивал тот, глупо лыбясь. – А кто знает, что сегодня на пожрать?

\- Пророщенные зерна и смузи, - раздался голос Пятницы. – Советую отправиться в город и подкрепить силы там. Теодоро Вернон.

И стоило только искину назвать это имя, как все застонали. Ибо был мистер Вернон ревностным приверженцем здорового питания и сыроедства, всякого рода смузи, йогуртов, сельдерея и брокколи – в различных сочетаниях в зависимости от настроения или вожжи, попавшей под хвост. Когда он дежурил по кухне, все тихо его ненавидели. Однако, специалистом он был просто блестящим – в отделе аналитики, за что ему прощали всяческие пищевые извращения.

Сказано – сделано! Отправились в город – на квинджете в режиме «хамелеон». И всем было откровенно «все равно» на возможное недовольство высокого начальства, ибо Папа Старк отмажет – из принципа, а, может, и из вредности. 

Подкрепиться решили китайской кухней, потом плавно переместились ближе к итальянской, ну а закончили в суши-баре – в третьем часу утра. 

\- Я наелся на месяц вперед, - отдуваясь, признался Харли. – А на роллы и суши не смогу смотреть еще год - как минимум.

\- Хороший солдат умеет наедаться впрок, - поделился Уэйд мудростью, утаскивая последний ролл. 

\- Но мы не солдаты, - пробормотал Питер, вовсю зевая. – И вообще, как говорит Хелен, брюхо вчерашнего добра не помнит.

\- И это прозвучало, как тост, - заявил Уэйд. – За сказанное предлагаю выпить - стоя и не чокаясь. Малышам – сок.

\- Ему даже темную за болтовню не устроишь, - пожаловался Роллинс, не понятно к кому обращаясь. – И не из-за мутантской регенерации, а потому что бить убогих грешно. 

И если бы кто-то сейчас спросил у Баки о чем же они все говорили на протяжении часов, он бы не решился ответить конкретно – обо всем говорили. Чем больше Барнс слушал, тем больше подмечал не слишком для него благоприятный факт – Старка любили и уважали. За своих людей он был готов лезть хоть в пекло адское, но от природы был изворотлив, что усугубилось воспитанием, поэтому ЩИТ выходил сухим из воды в большинстве случаев. Это делало ему честь, но затрудняло работу самому Баки. А Белому Волку просто необходим был рычаг давления на Старка, поскольку вновь оказаться в положении лабораторной крысы, или живой винтовки ему не улыбалось. Да и Стив – не смотря на природную наблюдательность, был тем, кто вопреки всему верит людям. Но нельзя верить директору самой секретной и прочая, и прочая служб в мире – нельзя от слова «совсем»! О том, что Старк хоть когда-нибудь, хоть бы и тысяча лет прошла – простит ему убийство родителей - Баки Барнс даже думать не хотел. Он отвык верить в добро. 

Но вот если бы так случилось, что Тони Старк все же найдет в себе силы если не простить, то хоть понять… Нет! Это просто немыслимо!


	13. Chapter 13

\- Говорю тебе, Старк что-то скрывает! – Баки устал тыкать Стива носом в очевидные странности, что творил директор ЩИТа. 

\- Баки… - простонал Роджерс, но тот лишь отмахнулся и пулей вылетел из комнаты.

Стиву было очень трудно – он словно попал между молотом и наковальней! Брок говорит, что Тони действует согласно ранее утвержденному плану, просил довериться, говорил, что как только что-то прояснится, он расскажет. И Стив верил! А как не поверить своему мейту? Немыслимо – эмоционально-эмпатическая связь между родственными душами не даст солгать! Да и чувствовал Стив, что Рамлоу старается защитить, уберечь от чего-то горького. Это было лестно, но одновременно и тревожило. С каждым днем ему все больше хотелось узнать о том великом деле, что отнимает все свободное время у Тони и его оперативной группы. Но Роджерс все же взял себя в руки – и решил подождать. И это вылилось в недопонимание с лучшим другом. Он мог лишь надеяться, что со временем все образуется.

За прошедшие три недели со дня откровенного разговора, закончившегося попойкой, Стив Роджерс все никак не мог добиться от Старка, чтобы тот поговорил с Баки о соул-метке – Тони отговаривался Большим Делом, больной головой, кучей телефонных переговоров, совещаниями и планерками, докладами начальников отделов и руководителей лабораторий, кураторством над Паркером и Кинером, поддержкой пришельцев из иной реальности, разработкой новой брони и еще тысячей причин. А еще были встречи, на которых ЩИТ теперь представлял только Роджерс. И было легче десять часов подряд сражаться с учебными модулями, чем выдержать одно такое межведомственное взаимодействие. ООН любила полоскать мозги почти всемогущей организации по любому мало-мальскому поводу - если же реального повода не возникало, его очень оперативно придумывали. Это бесило до пятен перед глазами, до зубного скрежета и кровавых лунок от ногтей на ладонях! После таких вот встреч Клуба Любителей Правопорядка, Стивен шел искать Брока и просто сидел рядом с ним, пока тот заканчивал работу (Рамлоу, наконец-то обзавелся своим кабинетом – по настоянию Хелен – и был этому рад) – одно присутствие мейта не только успокаивало, но и возвращало адекватность восприятия – убивать больше не тянуло. 

От Мстителей Роджерс ничего скрывать не стал – рассказал, как на духу! Не сказать, что он боялся их реакции на Рамлоу в качестве своего мейта, но вполне обоснованно опасался. Однако друзья его удивили – пожелали счастья. Правда, потом Наташа в компании Ванды и Сэма все же навестили бывшего двойного агента – и высказались. Это тоже не стало тайной, но никаких слишком уж страшных последствий не имело – все друг друга поняли, сохраняя вооруженный паритет. Ну, в принципе, Брок никогда и не стремился дружить с Мстителями, и это было взаимно. Стив на это только глаза закатил – знал, на что шел, как знал и своих друзей.

Доступ в информаторий дал новому директору почти полную картину того, как Старк изменил ЩИТ. Это казалось невозможным, но у него получилось не только собрать в одном месте столько энтузиастов, жаждущих принести в мир справедливость, как бы банально и смешно это не прозвучало – Тони их контролировал. Он нашел способы заинтересовать людей, мотивировал их, поддерживал – буквально жил всем этим. Неудивительно, что ЩИТ постепенно становился монолитом, с которым считаются. И ощущение принадлежности к этому было таким правильным! Мстители, конечно же, не были ошибкой, но теперь Стив понимал, что не с того они начали. Тони на это фыркнул, что рыба, мол, с головы гниет – что могло хорошего быть, когда ЩИТом Гидра заправляла? И не поспоришь.

А сегодня еще и последняя пятница месяца – опять какие-то ужасы грядут, а главные массовики-затейники помалкивают. Что самое удивительное, на штрафные баллы весь месяц нарывались именно Старк и Рамлоу – это уже говорит о многом! Если Тони за что-то берется - это что-то обещает быть грандиозным. Стив только надеялся, что все останется в рамках хоть каких-то приличий.

Погрузившись в работу мало ли не с головой, Роджерс не забывал и о друзьях – Мстителей не стали разбивать, чтобы доукомплектовать Крылатых Волков и Боевых Лягух, оставили все, как есть. Отрадно было, что к ним решили присоединиться Человек-Паук и Дэдпул. Эдди еще думал над предложением, его понять можно – репортерская карьера, работа на ЩИТ, поручения Старка – Веном оставили за собой право быть приглашенными звездами. В следующем году обещал вернуться Клинт – ему как раз наскучит сидеть дома. А еще Стив пошел на встречу с Хэнком Пимом, который наотрез отказался говорить с Тони, заявив, что Старкам доверять нельзя. Переупрямить битого жизнью старика не смог даже Капитан Америка, поэтому участие Скотта в проектах ЩИТа было под вопросом, однако Роджерс понимал, что если возникнет необходимость, Человек-Муравей все равно придет на помощь. И это всех устроило – на данный момент. 

Просмотрев статистику участия обеих опергрупп в разрешении всякого рода конфликтов, количество погибших, нанесенный ущерб, Роджерс немного смутился – получилось, что хоть и были Мстители героями, но действия их больше напоминали процесс забивания гвоздей отбойным молотком. Эффективность вкупе с эффектностью создали Мстителям не только репутацию, но и некий стиль, как любил говаривать Рамлоу. 

К ехидности и склонности здоровому скептицизму своей родственной души Стив уже успел привыкнуть, как и к особому взгляду на жизнь. Брок никогда не заморачивался по мелочам – ему было плевать как на мнение окружающих, так и на выбрыки начальства, если уж он брался за какое-то дело, то любой ценой доводил до логического финала, невозмутимо выслушивал «бредни Старка», твердой рукой заправлял всей физподготовкой опергрупп, лично курировал молодых агентов. Стив же убедился, что в год падения старого ЩИТа Брок искал его спустя рукава – вот и гадай, о чем думал в тот момент командир ударного отряда Гидры. 

Особой строкой во всем этом стояла странная связь Брока и Тони, ставшая то ли причиной, то ли следствием идентичного почерка соул-меток. Стива это напрягало поначалу, но спустя пару-тройку изумленно-вопросительных взглядов со стороны Рамлоу все устаканилось. Старк уважал своего заместителя, и это было взаимно, что стало основой для крепкой такой дружбы. А своему мейту Стив доверял.

Первым не утерпел Сэм, начал-таки разговор о том, переросла ли их связь во что-то большее. Спросить-то он спросил, но в ответ получил только легкую улыбку, отработанную на Старке – Тони просто бесился, когда Стив включал улыбчивую невозмутимость. Брока это забавляло, а на все вопросы о его личной жизни он просто и незатейливо посылал всех по известному адресу. Со временем от них почти отстали – все, кроме мисс Льюис. Ну, Дарси вообще ничто не могло смутить или напугать. 

\- Чего задумался? Мировой заговор раскрываешь? – Баки вернулся, притащив с собой пару банок пива и конфетку. 

\- Не злишься больше? – обернулся к нему Стивен.

\- Все равно ведь бесполезно, - отмахнулся тот. – Время нас рассудит.

\- На философию потянуло? И с чего бы это, - фыркнул тот. – Не влюбился часом?

\- Типун тебе, - притворно испугался Барнс. – Скажешь тоже!

\- А что не так, может и тебе повезет встретить пару, - Стив не сдавался, пытаясь свести друзей – в общем-то, он никогда не сдавался. 

\- Зато ей не повезет, - привычно нахмурился тот. – И давай закроем тему, а?

\- Как скажешь, - он мгновенно сдал позиции, но никого этим не обманул – Баки знал своего друга, как облупленного. 

\- Ага, до следующего разговора, - хмыкнул он, а у Стива хватило тактичности покраснеть. – Знаешь, что Старк задумал на эту пятницу?

\- Откуда бы, - с досадой отмахнулся тот. – Молчит! И Брок тоже.

\- Ну, командира расколоть я с тебя и не просил, - резонно заявил тот. – Просто хочу быть спокойным за свою тонкую душевную организацию.

\- Брось, они не заставят тебя писать стихи или танцевать стриптиз, - уверенно заявил Роджерс, открывая банку с пивом – нет, Брок приносил вкуснее!

\- Знаешь, бро, оголиться вообще не проблема, - отмахнулся Барнс. – И никогда проблемой не было. 

\- Да уж знаю, - хохотнул друг. – До сих пор стыдно перед миссис Альберт. 

\- Ну, меня-то там уже не было – я успел смотаться, - отбрил Баки. – Это ты у нас – поборник справедливости, извиняться полез.

\- А в глаз?! – полусерьезно возопил Роджерс. – Я устал бороться с этим дурацким прозвищем! Капитан Справедливость! Фу! И кто только придумал такую хрень? – а потом он увидел, как друг отводит взгляд и все понял. – Баки! Как ты мог?! 

\- По-моему звучит гораздо лучше, чем Капитан Милашка, или Капитан Влюбленные Глаза, или…

\- Хватит! – хрипнул тот. – Я тебя понял. Ты опять меня спас. 

\- Это мой долг, крест и все прочее, - рассмеялся Баки. – Но, знаешь, Капитан Охрененная З…

\- Попробуй только продолжить, Бак, и я за себя не ручаюсь, - конфеткой пригрозил Стив. – Почему одна?

\- Банка пива и полконфеты – рацион настоящего мачо, - непробиваемо заявил тот, но не выдержал и расхохотался. – Конфетку перехватил у Нат – она тащила Клинту, он погостить прибыл. Нат его откормить пытается? Он и так щекастый! 

\- Как и ты.

\- Эй!

\- На правду не обижаются.

\- Командир на тебя плохо влияет.

\- Так я ему каждый день одно и то же талдычу – научи плохому! Он и учит.

\- Болван!

\- Придурок!

\- Как мило, - друзья одновременно обернулись к двери – Тони Старк собственной надменно-ехидной персоной стоял, прислонившись к дверному косяку. – Доброго вечера, господа сотоварищи. Разрешите нарушить вашу идиллию?

\- Тони, не паясничай, - в шутку отчитал его Стивен. – Что-то срочное?

\- Можно сказать и так, - независимо обронил тот, отворачиваясь.

Что вообще происходит?! Таким серьезным Старк был только тогда, когда случался глобальный звездец – Локи, Альтрон, Мандарин… Зимний Солдат. 

\- Тогда, может, у Стива поговорите, - скривился Барнс. – Моя комната мало похожа на переговорную.

\- Грубо, но прямо, – коротко кивнул Тони. – Разговор касается и тебя, Джеймс.

А вот это было уже плохо – Тони редко к кому, не обличенному доверием, обращался по имени – клички и обидные прозвища, позывные. Но не имена. Неужто созрел? 

\- Ну, говори, - опасливо протянул Барнс, встречаясь взглядом с другом и безмолвно спрашивая, что, мол, случилось?

\- Покорно благодарю за разрешение, - картинно поклонился Старк. – Дело в том, что мы с ребятами некоторое время работаем по базам Гидры. Тревожная информация, требующая копать глубже. Ну, мы и проверили, с пристрастием. Знаешь, Кэп, мне неприятно это говорить, но ты облажался. 

И только Стив хотел возмутиться, а Баки уже приподнялся, чтобы высказать все, что он думает о самоуверенном говнюке, как Тони продолжил, будто ничего и не заметил: 

\- Красный Череп жив и здравствует. Более того, он вернулся оттуда, куда его тессеракт закинул еще в срок пятом, - и замолк, присаживаясь на кровать рядом с Баки. 

Лучше бы он говорил о соул-метке. 

\- Как? – это было единственное, что волновало Роджерса.

\- Кротовые норы, которые стали появляться прискорбно часто, - пояснил тот. – И мы, наконец, получили неопровержимые доказательства. Сегодня вечером ты объявишь общий сбор, Кэп, - добил Тони. – Или завтра.

\- А раньше сказать?! – взорвался Баки, борясь с желанием выбить из директора всю дурь.

\- Работали, - отвернулся тот, - не хотели вопить бездоказательно. У Рамлоу есть план, и, Стив, он тебе не понравится. Я хочу, чтобы ты наложил на него вето. Я могу и сам, но Брок не станет меня слушать – он закусил удила. 

\- Он хочет пойти на внедрение, - побледнел Роджерс, нервно сглатывая.

\- Правильно понял, возьми с полки пирожок, - истерично хихикнул Тони. – У нас месяц назад пропал бывший сотрудник – Квентин Бек, - заговорил он, придя в себя. – Сегодня он нашелся – в состоянии котлеты доставлен к доктору Чо. Она делает все, что может, поэтому есть шанс, что придурок выживет. И расскажет подробнее, что он успел наплести этому нацисту.

\- Он много знал? – деловито поинтересовался Барнс, борясь желанием сбросить с искусственного плеча руку Старка. 

\- Работал на СИ, привлекался к некоторым совместным со ЩИТом проектам. К сожалению он умен, - нехотя отозвался Тони. – Моя вина, признаю - и решать буду сам. Что до тебя, Отмороженный, считай себя официальным Мстителем, - проинформировал Старк, изо всех сил борясь с желанием развалиться на мягкой кровати. 

\- С чего это ты стал таким щедрым? – недоверчиво протянул Баки.

\- Обстоятельства, - устало отмахнулся тот. – Зря отказался от помощи Хелен. Она хотела вырастить тебе новую руку.

\- Чего?! – поперхнулся воздухом Стив, мгновенно забывший про Красного урода.

\- Она может – при нынешних технологиях, сыворотке в его крови, плюс доработанный экстремис – заняло бы месяца три, - Тони как-то странно помахал рукой, задевая Барнса, и тогда Стив понял, что друг пьян – просто в стельку! 

\- Тони…

\- Ну, почему мы не можем без приключений, а?! – взорвался тот, еще раз взмахнув руками. – Года ведь не прошло, чтобы не появился очередной говнюк, который мнит себя самым основным! 

\- Прям как ты, - ввернул Баки, потирая плечо – прикосновение Старка словно обожгло.

\- Знаешь, Ба-а-аки, - нехорошо протянул Тони. – Если бы я хотел, уже управлял бы этой сраной планеткой! Я – гений. У меня бабла на сотню жизней, а связей – хоть прямо сейчас империю строй! Но я, блядь, с вами мудохаюсь! Вытаскиваю этот мир из каждой ямы с говном, в которую он норовит рухнуть прискорбно часто – каждый блядский раз! И не тебе, бывший палач Гидры, судить меня! 

\- Тони, хватит, - заговорил Роджерс. – Ты пьян.

\- Ты прав, Стив, - закивал тот. – Ты почти всегда прав, знал? А я вот – ошибаюсь. Ошибся, когда поверил, что Мстители – это семья. Ошибся, когда верил, что Пеппер – мой мейт. Ошибся, когда думал, что моя родственная душа меня поймет. Стиви, а я ведь тебе завидую, знаешь? 

\- Тони…

\- Знаю, что Тони, - отмахнулся тот, и все же развалился на кровати. – Ты и Брок меня прямо-таки вдохновляете. А еще Джек и Хелен. Они не родственные, но нашли друг друга. А вот моя родственная душа считает меня эгоистичной тварью. Да, бро, мой имидж хорош – я так долго над ним работал, что теперь даже если и захочу – ничего не изменится. 

\- Тони, хватит, - Стив попытался урезонить его. – Прошу.

\- Только ради тебя, бро, - пьяно улыбнулся Старк. – Я ведь должен был присматривать за ним. А теперь он на операционном столе – кусок мяса, все кости наружу. Я помню, каково это, когда умираешь вот так – когда никто не ждет, никто не верит, что выкарабкаешься. 

\- Ты сказал, что у этого Бека есть шансы, - напомнил Роджерс.

\- Есть, но нормальным он уже не будет – никто после такого нормальным не будет, - разоткровенничался тот. – А еще экстремис изменит его, а сыворотка добавит в общий коктейль ненормальности. Он и так был проблемным, но после нашего вмешательства… Я даже не знаю, что с ним будет.

\- Он будет жив – и там решит, что делать, - Стив крепко сдал руку друга в своей. – Тони, вместе мы справимся. 

\- Тебе придется сместить меня, - предупредил тот. – Объявишь общий сбор, как только тебе отчитаются Эдди, Хелен и Брок. Скажешь, что я не имею права исполнять свои обязанности, поскольку являюсь непредсказуемым фактором. В ООН только этого и ждут, - признался он. – Пока будет действовать запрет – помогу Хелен. У нас проблемы не только с красным нацистиком. Я ведь говорил о скруллах? Мы с Чо попытаемся создать сканер, который будет их распознавать.

\- Как?

\- Еще не знаю, но мы придумаем, - поклялся тот. – Веришь мне?

\- Верю, Тони, - вымученно улыбнулся Стивен. – А аттиланцы?

\- Догадался, - удовлетворенно улыбнулся Старк. – Их Земо работает. Говорит, что они послали нацистика на х… хрен. Обустраиваются в Тибете, строят новый дом – и полностью этим поглощены. Потом придумаю, как включить их в нашу обыденность, иначе они станут проблемой – слишком сильны, непонятны, мнят себя высшей расой. Ничего не напоминает?

\- Ты мог сказать мне сразу, - Стив не укорял, жалел, что не помог, когда возникла необходимость. 

\- Хотел дать тебе передышку, - признался Тони. – Ты три года воевал – заслужил месяц спокойной жизни. И Брок тоже. Кстати, вы… вместе?

\- Это…

\- Не мое дело, - закивал тот, замахав руками – мельница, а не человек. – Понимаю. Прости.

\- Я хотел сказать, что все сложно, - улыбнулся Роджерс. – Но мы стараемся.

\- Рад, Кэп. Правда, - хихикнул Старк. – Прости, я сейчас никакой. И ты, Ледышка, тоже прости. ООН и Росс требуют моего отстранения.

\- Потому что я вернулся? – догадался Стивен.

\- Да, - закивал тот. – И я рад, честно! Если ты возьмешь на себя руководство, я, может, даже смогу вздохнуть свободнее. Устал, как собака!

\- Я должен отстранить тебя сегодня? – деловито поинтересовался тот.

\- Ага, - улыбнулся Тони. – Вот-прям-щас. Лучший подарок на пятничный вечер! К черту общий сбор!

\- Пятница! – скомандовал Роджерс, пряча улыбку. – Составь протокол – директор Старк смещается с руководящей должности по причине… личной заинтересованности. 

\- Принято, Капитан, - тот час же отозвалась искин. – Дальнейшие распоряжения, директор Роджерс?

\- Перенеси визит комиссии на среду, - скомандовал тот. – Мотивируй тем, что мне нужно принять дела и должность.

\- Есть, сэр! – отозвалась та. – Согласно протокола, Вам предоставляются экстренные полномочия. Желаете отдать распоряжения?

\- Позже, - кивнул тот. – Сегодня у нас в планах пятничный вечер. Все проблемы будем решать завтра. Информируй меня о состоянии мистера Бека каждый час.

\- Так точно, сэр, - по-военному отозвалась искин. – Мистер Бек в стабильно тяжелом состоянии – операция по внедрению вируса «экстремис» в стадии завершения. Прогнозы положительные. Сорок семь процентов на то, что его организм выдержит.

\- Спасибо, - Стив дернул бровью, не такую роль он хотел играть. – Не оставишь нас?

\- Так точно, - и отключилась.

\- Жаль, что она виртуальная, - протянул Барнс. – Я бы с такой дамой пообщался тет-а-тет. 

\- Баки! – осадил его Стив, опасаясь за реакцию Тони. – Не время!

\- Да ладно, директор Роджерс, - пьяно и оттого более развязно, чем обычно, протянул гений. – Это комплимент мне, как ее создателю.

\- Тебе стоит поспать, - объявил тот, заставляя друга подняться с кровати. – Идем, я отведу тебя в твою комнату.

\- Возишься со мной, - пробурчал тот, безуспешно пытаясь отбиться. – Я не ребенок.

\- Но ты устал, - уговаривал тот. – И ты пьян. Мы поговорим завтра, обещаю.

\- Не, не пойдет, Стиви, - и мягко отстранился. – Не могу подвести Рамлоу. Не сегодня.

\- Но…

\- Приму волшебное зелье – и все пройдет. Даже опьянение, - уверил его Старк. – Это я просто помешал виски с таблетками, вот побочка и снесла крышу.

\- Я тебе сейчас ничего не скажу, но не надейся уйти от разговора завтра, - строго предупредил друга Стив. – Что будет вечером?

\- Только тебе, и только в виде исключения, - прошептал Старк, притягивая его ближе, а затем прошептал в самое ухо. – Ты знал, что Брок просто офигенно поёт? 

Не став дожидаться ни комментариев, ни вопросов, Тони нетвердой походкой отправился к себе. Он лишь чуть покривил душой, когда заговорил о Рамлоу. Это была даже не ложь! Брок будет петь. Весь вопрос в том, что петь сегодня будет не только он. Да, подпевка у Командира будет прямо-таки звездная!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В этой части поют, потом разговаривают, затем договариваются.   
> Как-то так;)

_Напоённый светом Солнца,  
Я дремал под сенью лоз.  
Только руки цвета бронзы,  
Отвлекли меня от грёз.  
Бормотал напев старинный  
Налетевший с моря бриз.  
Мной наполнили корзины  
И влекли по склону вниз._*

*Оргия праведников «Сицилийский виноград»

Тони был прав, думал Стив в этот момент, Брок и вправду замечательно поёт. И совершенно неважно, чья это песня и как она поётся в оригинале – это как-то отошло на второй план. Главным было настроение.

_Да, так рождаются ангелы,  
Так возникают миры,  
Так из пламени наших сердец  
В чёрном небе полярной зимы.  
Загорается новое Солнце!_

_И великие земли Поднимаются из пустоты  
Замерзающий рыцарь шагает вперёд из упавшего тела,  
Замерзающий рыцарь смеётся!_*  


*Оргия праведников «Путь во льдах»

Народ безумствовал – в хорошем смысле. Живая музыка, начальник, поющий на сцене, отличный свет, труба, которая зовет и отличная компания – сегодня Стив даже не будет называть «благородный рок» раздражающим шумом. 

Видимо, Брок решил отнестись серьезно к своему обещанию, раскрыть Стиву глаза на суровую реальность и суровую музыку. И кто бы что ни думал, но сегодня Рамлоу пел для своего мейта.

_Не печалься, мой друг,  
Мы счастливцы с тобою:  
В самом пекле бессмысленных лет._

_Навсегда уходящее  
Солнце героев  
Озарило наш поздний рассвет._*

*Оргия праведников «Das Boot»

За три часа Брок охрип и устал сильнее, чем при зачистке очередного негодяйского логова! Горло саднило, руки тряслись, ноги подкашивались, в голове стучали молоты размером с Мьёльнир, но настроение было замечательным. Не зря он дал Тони себя уговорить на эту авантюру – одно дело спеть пару-тройку песен под гитару в тесной дружеской компании, а совсем другое – вот так вот, перед толпой разномастного люда. 

\- У меня руки отваливаются, - пожаловался Старк, все три часа просидевший за ударной установкой. – Я для таких эскапад слишком стар.

\- Ага, - хмыкнул Рамлоу. – Супер стар.

\- Иди ты, - вяло отмахнулся гений. – Это тебя со сцены час не отпускали. Не думаешь сменить профессию? Я проспонсирую.

\- Только вместе с тобой, Супер стар, - рассмеялся тот, развалившись на кровати.

\- Тебе не кажется, что мы слишком уж поспешно сбежали? – отмахнулся от друга Тони. – Там сейчас самое веселье начинается.

\- Я тебя не держу, - пробормотал тот. – Есть силы скакать козликом – вперед и с песней. А я устал.

\- Зануда, - хихикнул Тони. – И лентяй.

\- Иди ты, - фыркнул тот. – В следующий раз петь будешь ты.

\- И спою, - самоуверенно заявил тот. – У меня прекрасный голос.

\- За голос не опасаюсь, но твой репертуар оставляет желать лучшего, - чопорно проговорил Брок, не выдержал и рассмеялся. – И не смей петь «Доброе утро, Вьетнам!», понял?

\- Идет, лапуля, спою что-нибудь про Зеленолесье, - задумчиво протянул тот, хитро сверкая глазами. – Или нашу – маньячную.

\- Придурок, - Рамлоу приподнялся и бросил в друга подушку. – Точно маньяк.

\- И горжусь этим.

\- Раз больше нечем.

\- Есть чем! Хочешь, покажу?

\- Нет! – и отодвинулся подальше.

\- Я вообще-то говорил о своей новой броне.

\- Ври больше.

\- Не приписывай мне гадости.

\- И приписывать нечего.

\- Это как понимать?!

\- Как понравится.

\- А если никак не понравится?

\- Не понимай.

\- Болван.

\- Сам умный.

\- Я вам не помешаю? – в комнату Брока зашел Стивен и встал в дверях, подпирая косяк.

Друзья замерли, переглянулись, расхохотались, а затем Тони нехотя поднялся с кровати и, пошатываясь, направился к Роджерсу.

\- Нисколько, - с чувством заявил он. – И мне вообще-то пора. Завтра увидимся.

\- Тони? – обеспокоился Стив. – Что-то не так?

\- Норм, бро, - ответил тот. – Но я хочу спать, и лучше это делать у себя. 

\- Резонно, - хмыкнул Брок. – Тебе помочь? 

\- Очень смешно, - скривился тот. – Я не настолько пьян и не так устал, как хотел бы.

\- Постой, - что-то было не так. – Ты избегаешь меня?

\- Немного, - признался Старк. – Не хочу говорить, пока не в состоянии мыслить ясно.

\- Проговориться боишься, - добил его Рамлоу. – Какой еще звездец нас ждет?

\- Меня ждет, - отбрил тот. – Пеппер и Роуди прислали приглашение на свадьбу.

\- О, вот оно что, - погрустнел Брок. – Пойдешь?

\- А с чего бы мне и не пойти? – болезненно скривился Старк. – Они ведь мои друзья. 

\- Возьми Дарси в качестве пары, - тот час же посоветовал Рамлоу. – И тебе развлечение на весь день и нам – тишина и спокойствие.

\- Непременно, - фыркнул тот, закатывая глаза.

\- А не лучше ли пригласить свою родственную душу?

\- Стив, не начинай, - отмахнулся гений. – Вот поэтому я и сбегаю. Пока, парни! – и поспешил к себе, пока не догнали и не прочитали очередную лекцию.

\- Ты смешон, - припечатал Брок, заваливаясь обратно. – Прекрати пытаться свести их.

\- Нет, - заявил тот, усаживаясь в кресло. – Они мои друзья.

\- Вот пусть и разбираются сами, они не дети.

\- Все равно.

\- Упертый, - довольно протянул Рамлоу. – Это хорошо.

\- Тони мне рассказал. О Шмидте, - взгляд Роджерса стал не просто колким, а прямо-таки пронизывающим.

\- И?

\- Ты на внедрение не пойдешь, - клятвенно пообещал Стивен. – И не потому, что я тебе не доверяю, а потому что до чертиков боюсь потерять.

\- Знаю, - потерянно отозвался Брок. – Я тоже боюсь. Но делать-то все равно что-то придется.

\- Придумаем, - заявил тот. – Обязательно придумаем. Кстати, Пятница сообщила, что уже завтра мы сможем поговорить с мистером Беком. Вот тогда и будем думать, а пока предлагаю не мусолить мозг лишний раз.

\- Истину речешь, Первый Мститель. И в кого такой умный?

\- В маму с папой, - улыбнулся, помолчал немного, а затем спросил. – Ты специально петь учился? 

\- Шутишь, что ли? – Брок поперхнулся воздухом. – Немного играл в детстве на гитаре, но ведь все играют – ничего серьёзного. А потом Старк прицепился! И откуда узнал-то?! Хотя, мог и я сболтнуть – с пьяных глаз.

\- И часто вы так раньше расслаблялись?

\- Да не особо. Старк хоть выпить и не дурак, но меру знает. А порядки Фьюри ты помнишь.

\- Да, сейчас гораздо веселее, - и вновь улыбнулся. – Не скрывай от меня больше ничего. Пожалуйста.

\- Ты бессовестно пользуешься тем, что не могу тебе отказать, - ворчит Рамлоу и отворачивается, но это больше для того, чтобы скрыть улыбку.

\- Именно. Так, обещаешь?

\- Да. Я больше не буду ничего скрывать. Сегодня.

\- Ах, ты!...

\- Я, - довольно заявил тот. 

\- Негодяй.

\- Верное. Еще какой! 

\- И как я тебя терплю?

\- Вопрос риторический? Ну, вероятно, с удовольствием.

\- Наглец.

\- Ага. 

\- И в следующую субботу мы идем на свидание. К черту Шмитда! 

\- Аг-… Что?! Ты… в смысле…

\- Начинаю учиться на своих ошибках – будем жить, пока живется.

\- Звучит, как девиз. Мне нравится.

Баки, подслушивающий под дверью, хитро улыбнулся и, насвистывая, отправился к себе. Ну, вот – друга пристроил в надежные руки, теперь о нем можно не волноваться. Волноваться нужно о себе. Ведь не далее как полтора часа назад он обнаружил на своем запястье надпись. Прочитал имя, выматерился, прочитал еще раз – сплюнул, а затем решил дождаться вечера. Говорить со Старком в разгар пятничных мероприятий не хотелось. Да и невозможно было забраться на сцену, вытащить гения из-за ударной установки так, чтобы никто ничего не заметил. Это бы расстроило Стива, а друга он расстраивать не хотел.

Старк обнаружился в своем кабинете. Что он там делал, Баки не сильно интересовало, но если уж решил запереться здесь, а не в комнате, его проблемы! 

Гений сидел на подоконнике, потихоньку тянул виски, смотрел в окно – видимо, любовался темной ночью, потихоньку смолил и выглядел при этом лет на –цать моложе. Лживый ублюдок!

\- Сидишь? – ехидно поинтересовался Барнс, присаживаясь на край стола.

\- Очевидное не нуждается в подтверждении, - отозвался тот, не оборачиваясь. – Что привело?

\- Серьезный разговор есть, - со злой веселостью ответил Баки. – Скажем, о соул-метке.

Не без удовольствия Джеймс наблюдал за тем, как Старк вздрогнул. Так тебе, сволота! 

\- Говори, если есть такая надобность, - а быстро он взял себя в руки! 

\- Как давно она у тебя появилась? – ох, неспроста Стив так старался обелить чертова гения – знал, получается, знал – и молчал! – Только не надо заливать, что сегодня.

\- Три года, - честно ответил тот, все еще наблюдая за ночью. – Еще вопросы?

\- Как ты контролируешь болевую отдачу? – вопрос не праздный на самом деле, ведь и самому придется этим озаботиться.

\- Медикаментозно, - сухо обронил Старк.

\- Побочные эффекты?

\- Привыкание.

\- Ясно.

Тишина повисла гнетущая и какая-то даже зловещая что ли, несколько минут тянулись, будто часы – если бы паче чаяния сюда залетела хотя бы муха, оглушила бы жутким скрежетом крыльев! 

Баки думал. В основном о том, что Вселенная любит пошутить, но терпеть не может, когда над ее шутками смеются. По-всякому выходило, что делать хоть что-то, а придется. И срочно. Мимоходом отметил и одобрил, наличие алгоритма для такой непростой ситуации.

\- Я надеюсь, что ты никому лишнему о метке не говорил, - процедил, наконец, Барнс, подхватывая со стола раритетную перьевую ручку. Страшное оружие в умелых руках.

\- Боишься, - отстраненно проговорил Старк, и – нет, он не спрашивал. 

\- Именно, - кивнул тот – и пусть гений понимает, как ему заблагорассудится!

\- Брок, Стив и Хелен, - почти дружелюбно отозвался тот, а затем одним движением затушил сигарету. О Уэйде говорить не стал – кто поверит Дэдпулу на слово?

\- Неплохо для того, у кого язык без костей, - ядовито хмыкнул Барнс.

\- Я так понимаю, ты не в восторге от решения высших сил, - и Тони соизволил, наконец-то, обернуться. 

\- Как и ты, думаю, - хищно оскалился тот и отложил ручку в сторону.

\- Верно, - легко согласился Старк. – И я нашел выход из этой непростой… ситуации. Тот, который позволит нам обоим не только остаться в живых, но и сохранить здравый ум. Я займусь этим завтра, - а затем с непередаваемой интонацией добавил. – С твоего позволения, разумеется.

\- Разумеется, - чуть встревожился Баки. – Значит, способ оборвать связь душ все же есть?

\- Дорогу осилит идущий, - вдохновенно продекламировал Старк, вновь отворачиваясь к окну. – Свободен, Барнс.

\- И не думал задерживаться здесь – меня твоя гнилая компания не вдохновляет, - и отчего-то так мутно стало на душе, что хоть волком вой - белым.

\- Да и я не рад лицезреть убийцу и отморозка, - отбил Тони. – Где выход – знаешь.

Разговаривать после этого было не о чем - только ругаться, чего Баки уже не хотел. И вообще – ему было отчего-то хреново. Вроде бы все правильно сделал, ведь они оба не хотят этой связи! Однако – скребло какое-то предчувствие на самой границе восприятия. Решив подумать обо всем завтра, Баки отправился к себе, не забыв напоследок изо всех сил садануть дверью. Ну и что, что мелко это и мелочно – зато сколько удовольствия!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сегодня у нас в гостях Фьюри.

Четверг ознаменовался появлением в головном офисе ЩИТа Ника Фьюри собственной сердито-одноглазой персоной. Не скрулл, а самый что ни на есть настоящий. И поговорить он хотел со Старком. 

\- Фьюри, - холодно поприветствовал его Стив, который морально еще не отошел от общения с комиссией ООН. 

\- Капитан, - слегка ухмыльнулся тот, с легкой долей любопытства оглядываясь по сторонам. – У меня дело к Старку.

\- А говорить придется со мной, - отрезал тот. – Для начала.

\- А ты освоился, - довольно улыбнулся бывший директор. – Но говорить я все равно буду только с Тони. 

\- Нет, не будешь.

\- Не доверяешь? – и недобро сверкнул глазом.

\- А ты не давал повода? – картинно вопросил Роджерс. – Я не позволю тебе втягивать Тони в свои аферы! 

\- А ты у него спросил? – ехидно поинтересовался Фьюри, про себя радуясь, что молодежь-таки нашла общий язык.

\- Хватит, Ник! – повысил голос Стивен. – Или ты говоришь со мной – или уходишь! 

\- Стиви, чего ты такой невежливый?! – из-за спины Роджерса раздался веселый голос гения, который как ребенок радовался своему отстранению от руководящей должности. – О, Ник, привет! Как поживаешь? Почему на звонки не отвечал? А чего тебя зеленый гоблин замещает? И куда ты дел Хилл? Кстати, я тут раскопал кой-чего интересное о работах некой Венди Лоусон. Ни о чем не говорит? 

\- Твой отец думал, что ты должен научиться контролировать свой нрав, - издалека начал Фьюри. – Но он ошибся. Тебе нужно контролировать свой язык. 

\- Мне уже не раз обещали темную за болтовню, - почти радостно поделился тот, напрочь игнорируя Роджерса. – Что привело?

\- Личный вопрос, Тони, - проникновенно ответил тот. – Ни ЩИТа, ни Мстителей это не касается. 

\- О! – только и выдал Старк. – Ни ничего-ж себе! Таки и не касается? Ага, сделаю вид, что поверил.

\- Ник, не смей меня игнорировать! – обозлился Стив. – Тони!

\- Он не отстанет, циклоп, смирись, - притворно посочувствовал гений. – Идемте в мой кабинет - там все и обсудим. И не делай такое лицо, Никки, неужели ты не доверяешь нашему святому Роджерсу? 

\- Я тебе увеличу сумму стоматологической страховки, - пригрозил тот, но все же решил не упираться. – Идемте, пока я не передумал.

\- Какой грозный, - хихикнул Тони. – Тебе идет начальствовать, бро – будь я дамой...

\- Даже не начинай! – перебил его Стив. – Я не готов слушать твои тайные фантазии.

\- Облом, - фыркнул тот. – А я только хотел…

\- Хоти молча, это не вредно. И зубы целее будут.

\- Вот, ты уже говоришь, как Брок!

\- Я говорю, как я. 

\- Ой, какой обидчивый!

\- Рамлоу? – заинтересовался Фьюри. – Так, он все же выжил? Винсент Морено, да?

\- И почему я не удивлен? – картинно закатил глаза Старк. – Но ты прав, старик, все так.

Дальше шли молча, стараясь не замечать, как народ косится на бывшего директора. Кто-то уже успел доложить Коулсону, и тот на всех парах мчался на встречу с боссом. В общем-то никто и не сомневался, что Фил всегда был и будет человеком Фьюри.

В кабинете Тони предложил всем присесть, не без тайного удовольствия закрыв дверь прямо перед носом верного Коулсона.

\- Ну, рассказывай, старик, что привело? – Старк уселся напротив Ника, не став строить из себя начальника. 

\- Ты ведь уже знаешь о кротовых норах? – не то чтобы он спрашивал, но решил вновь начать издалека. 

\- Есть такое дело, - важно кивнул тот. – Ты что же, выловил пришельца?

\- Язык на привязь, - сурово глянул на него Фьюри, но это явно было показухой. – Она сама нашла меня. 

\- Она? – заинтересовался Тони. – Слышь, Кэп, ОНА сама нашла нашего благодетеля!

\- Продолжай, Ник, - обронил Роджерс, хотя ему очень не нравилось поведение Старка в последние дни – с ним явно было что-то не так. – Кто на тебя вышел?

\- Николь Фьюри, - скалясь, заявил тот.

\- Чего? – растерянно захлопал глазами гений. – Кто? 

\- Жак-Ив Кусто, - фыркнул Ник. – Моя альтернативная версия из параллельного мира – прямиком из семьдесят пятого года. 

\- И при Стиве ты ничего не хотел говорить, потому что…? – и сделал приглашающий жест.

\- В том мире правит тиран, - прочувствовано продолжил тот, предвкушая РЕАКЦИЮ. – Капитан Гидра.

\- ЧТО?! – одновременно возопили Тони и Стив, подскакивая с мест.

\- У меня была похожая реакция, - покивал Фьюри, любуясь ошарашенными физиономиями бывших подчиненных. – Стивен Роджерс того мира стал самым молодым и самым успешным агентом Гидры – ставленником самого Шмидта, продолжившим дело своего наставника после смерти последнего от рук союзников. 

\- И что ей здесь надо? – Старк поднялся и достал бокалы, но затем подумал немного и заменил их стопками. – Водки, друзья?

С ним все согласились – молча и синхронно. 

\- Дело в том, что она и ее мейт смогли провернуть одно дело на закрытой территории, но уйти тихо у них не получилось, - ситуация знакомая, поэтому Стив кивнул, мол, понял - продолжай. – У них был выбор – либо в кротовую нору, либо в застенки. 

\- И что нужно от нас? – решил уточнить гений. – И более главный вопрос – через эту дыру к нам не пожалуют злые нацисты? 

\- Перед уходом они подорвали лаборатории, - пояснил Фьюри. – Но вот при выходе, она не смогла найти мейта. 

\- Говори прямо! – приказал Роджерс, которого после вчерашнего намеки и недосказанность бесили неимоверно. – О чем ты умалчиваешь?

\- Ее соулмейт – бог Локи, - слова прозвучали, как контрольный выстрел. 

\- Приму на веру, все, что ты сказал, - потирая переносицу, заговорил Тони после почти пяти минут молчания – личный рекорд, между прочим! – Даже спрашивать ничего не стану, но мы-то чем тебе помочь можем?

\- Не поверю, чтобы у тебя не нет способа отслеживать пришельцев, - ухмыльнулся Фьюри. – Найди этого ётуна, без него гостья этот мир не покинет.

\- Не было напасти – и на тебе, здрасьте, - проворчал тот. – Сейчас это может сделать только Стив. Я отстранен.

\- Если тот Локи тоже обладает магическими способностями, будет сложно, - озаботился Роджерс. – Я поручу это Ванде. Но это займет время.

\- Спасибо, - кивнул ему Ник. – Из-за чего эти аномалии возникают, разобрались?

\- Работаем, - процедил Старк. – Не все сразу. Тут не филиал Рая, я а не Господь Бог.

\- И слава Создателю за это! – рассмеялся Фьюри. – Такого Бога как ты я бы не пережил. 

И только Стив захотел вставить свои пять копеек, как раздался сигнал от Пятницы:

\- Директор Роджерс, красный код – захват заложников в аэропорте Кеннеди!

\- Собирай группу! - мгновенно рявкнул тот. – Тони?

\- Меня заменит Брок, - отозвался тот. – Его броня не уступает моей, а я буду за пультом Ока.

\- За дело! – и директор буквально вылетел и кабинета.

\- Зачем ты врешь другу и прямому начальнику? – полюбопытствовал Ник, искоса поглядывая на встревоженного гения.

\- С Оком управится Пятница, а мое присутствие в оперативной тактической группе может привести к срыву операции, - осторожно проговорил Старк. – У меня болевая отдача третьего уровня, которую я глушу алкоголем.

\- Опять норовишься убить себя?

\- Не я, Ник, - скривился тот. – Не я.

\- А кто? Твой мейт? – бросил он наугад, и с изумлением увидел, как Железный человек вздрогнул. – Кто он, Тони?

\- Не твое дело! – процедил гений. – Ты помощь получил, а теперь свободен!

\- Я-то может и уйду, но вот болевая отдача пятого уровня тебя убьет, - припечатал Фьюри. – И мне на тебя не все равно, Старк, хоть ты и заноза в моей старческой заднице.

\- Вот спасибо тебе, добрая одноглазая фея! – он всплеснул руками, едва не опрокинув пресс-папье. – Черт! Кто это сюда поставил?!

\- Вы, босс, - тот час же отозвалась Пятница.

\- А, да. Точно, - сконфузился тот. – Слушай, Ник, я тебе благодарен и все такое, но не лезь, я разберусь сам.

\- Как ты разобрался с отравлением палладием? – ядовито хмыкнул тот, скрещивая руки на груди.

\- Эй, я все сделал сам! – возмутился тот, пылая праведным гневом.

\- Ага, после мистического пенделя, - кивнул Фьюри. – Не хочешь говорить – молчи, Бог с тобой. Но, Тони, найди решение. И срочно, понял меня?

\- Так точно, папочка, - скривился Старк, которому больше заботы со стороны бывшего нанимателя было нужно только приглашение на свадьбу Пеппер и Роуди. - А теперь – иди. Мне подумать надо, ясно?

\- С бутылкой водки наедине? – скептически вопросил он. 

\- Что ты! – искренне возмутился гений. – С двумя! Видишь – у меня компания, что надо!

\- Я сейчас борюсь с желанием вырубить тебя и бросить, или же – вырубить и оттащить к Хелен.

\- Эй, дока не трогай, она работает над супер-важным делом!

\- Тони!

\- Ник!

Так и стояли бы друг напротив друга, если бы вновь не вмешалась Пятница.

\- Босс, вы просили сообщить вам, когда прибудет мадам Леони. Так вот, ровно три минуты назад ее машина прошла регистрацию на первом КПП.

\- Советуешься с гадалкой?! – возмущение выплескивалось из Фьюри фонтаном.

\- Она не просто гадалка, а психолог-экстрасенс, - педантично поправил его Старк. – И у нее во-о-от такие вот… глаза.

\- Господи, дай мне сил! – взмолился тот, воздымая очи горе. – Да хоть с демоном советуйся, только не угробь себя окончательно! 

\- Знал, что ты меня любишь! – ухмыльнулся гений. – Но теперь уж точно – тебе пора!

\- Мы тему не закрыли, - предупредил его Ник, подходя к двери. – Я вернусь.

\- Я в этом и не сомневался, терминатор, - и помахал ручкой на прощанье.

Отвечать на это Ник не стал, только подивился про себя силе воли Тони Старка. В бытность свою ему самому пришлось убить своего мейта, чтобы освободиться – и он об этом не жалел. Все равно дрянной был человечишка! С тех пор он и не верил в Судьбу – все решал только сам. 

\- Зови ее сюда, - скомандовал Тони, как только дверь за бывшим директором закрылась.

\- Сделано, Босс, - рапортовала Пятница. – Напоминаю, что вам необходима инъекция. 

\- Все потом, - отмахнулся тот. – Сначала встречусь с Мадам!

Ждать пришлось не больше пятнадцати минут – как раз успел заменить водку легким красным вином, к которому дама питала нежное пристрастие.

\- Дорогой, как ты?! – возопила во всех проявлениях яркая красивая брюнетка цыганской наружности, подлетая к гению и с ходу обнимая его. – Я знаю о приглашении на свадьбу. Может быть, мне стоит пойти с тобой? Тебе нужна моральная поддержка! Я буду ее оказывать!

\- Леони! – простонал полузадушенный Старк. – Если я умру, то пойти ты уж точно никуда не сможешь!

\- Прости, родной, - без всякого намека на сожаление заявила она, присаживаясь на краешек стула. – Так зачем я тебе понадобилась?

\- А с чего ты взяла…

\- Тони, дорогой мой друг, - проникновенно заговорила мадам психолог. – Ты поверишь, если я скажу, что мне все поведали звезды? – дождавшись, пока Старк скривит свою любимую гримасу, она продолжила. – Вот именно. Просто магия.

\- Как скажешь, - открестился гений. – Мне и вправду нужна помощь. 

\- О! Помощь! Тебе! – воскликнула та с энтузиазмом, которого побаивался даже Старк. – Говори скорее! Нет! Я угадаю! Тебе нужно узнать секретные планы… Что, нет? Ну, может, требуется проклясть какого-нибудь негодяя?!... Опять мимо? Что же тогда? – задумчиво пробормотала Мадам, постукивая наманикюреным пальчиком по ярко накрашенным губам. – Снять сглаз? О! Как я не поняла сразу?! Пеппер! Ты хочешь, чтобы я вернула ее тебе!

\- Леони, стой! – завопил тот. – Даже близко – нет!

\- Но… Что же тогда? – и растеряно посмотрела на начальника.

\- Смотри, - и протянул ей руку, предварительно закатав рукав.

\- Нет! – резко посерьезнела та. – Тони, нет. Я не могу – и не буду этого делать!

\- Он отказался, - перебил ее Старк. – А у меня есть дела, которые никто за меня не сделает. Леони, я прошу тебя!

\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что это навсегда?! – почти шипела брюнетка. – Нельзя будет потом сказать – я передумал! Нельзя отменить ТАКОЕ!

\- Никто ничего отменять не станет, - уверил ее Старк. – Пятница, покажи Мадам наш разговор с соулмейтом.

\- Ладно, - Леони словно бы постарела в одно мгновение лет на двадцать. – Я сделаю это, но Тони… Мне так жаль! 

\- Спасибо, - он кое-как сумел выдавить из себя улыбку. – Это много для меня значит.

\- Жаль, что не могу помочь иначе, - обняв его на прощанье, Мадам поспешила к себе. – У тебя ситуация сложнее, чем у Хелен и Жоржа, поэтому времени займет больше. И боль уйдет не сразу.

\- Кто бы сомневался, - хмыкнул тот в ответ. – А, да!

\- Что? – дернулась Леони, оборачиваясь.

\- Хочу попросить тебя об одолжении, - и слегка замялся – никогда не любил признавать, что магия тоже бывает полезной. – Алую Ведьму отправят на задание. В составе группы. 

\- Мне нужно присмотреть за ней? – поморщилась та.

\- Нет, - вздохнул Тони. - Помоги ей поймать Локи.

Хорошо, что Старк уже отвернулся к окну – Мадам вздрогнула, зажмурилась и пробормотала под нос что-то откровенно матерное:

\- Как скажешь, босс, - преувеличенно бодро подражая Пятнице, согласилась Леони. – И не пей так много!

\- Ты только не начинай! – вымученно простонал тот. – Иди!

Закрыв дверь, мадам Леони прижалась к ней лбом – вот кто бы подумал, что «шарлатанку» отправят на поиски _Локи_!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В этой главе у нас одно исчезновение, одно разоблачение, одно сожаление и один вывод о понедельниках.

Группа вернулась, готовясь рисовать новою звездочку в личном деле – еще одно успешно выполненное задание. Что можно о нем сказать? Локи и не скрывался – отошел от точки выхода совсем ненамного, в его видимости оказался участок трассы. И по закону подлости именно в этот момент на дороге приключилась авария. Ну, он и помог. Разумеется, он отвлекся, пока не давал пострадавшему мальчишке захлебнуться собственной кровью. После его хотели то ли арестовать, то ли привлечь в качестве свидетеля – он насилу отмахался, даже бежать пришлось! А потом стал искать возможность найти Никки. Перво-наперво, вернулся к точке выхода. Ну, а там его уже ждали. 

Для Мстителей это был просто незабываемый опыт, поскольку чужой Локи был похож на свою местную версию как вилка на бутылку – из одних и тех же атомов: волосы обрезаны едва не под корень, шрамы, хромота, но самое главное – он не был асгардцем, пусть даже и приемным. В общем, не двойник. Как оказалось, его никто не забирал из Ётунхейма, поскольку Асгард ТАМ так и не смог поработить ледяной мир. Да-да, в параллельной реальности Царство Вечности подгребает под себя все, что плохо лежит. О Торе же гость в жизни ничего не слышал, как и о его почтенной матушке. Странно история повернулась в альтернативе, ведь Асгардом правила Хела – единственная и любимая дочь Одина. 

Поблагодарив Мстителей (они чуть в осадок не выпали), Локи и Николь отправились в свой мир, прихватив пару-тройку ништяков от Старка. Ну, народ им только удачи пожелал! 

В общей сложности операция заняла три дня – с учетом времени на проезд к точке выхода и обратно. Буднично все прошло и как-то даже скучно. Было бы интереснее, если бы Никки и Локи выразили желание встретиться с директором ЩИТа, но услышав, что это Стив-и-вовсе-не-Капитан-Гидра-Роджерс – нервно переглянулись и решили не искушать судьбу, а то мало ли как это аукнется им в родном мире?

Баки за эти дни успел не только отвлечься, но и морально подготовиться к тому, что со Старком придется поговорить снова. На этот раз с целью прямо противоположной высказанной при прошлой встрече. В голове было странное спокойствие и почти созидательная кристальная ясность – он погорячился. Сейчас все виделось немного иначе. Он отчасти жалел, что с самого начала не дал себе времени на раздумья, а накинулся на Тони с обвинениями – надо было спокойнее быть, вдумчивее. Хотя, кто будет спокоен, когда его родственная душа три года как знает о предназначенном человеке – и молчит?! Можно было бы покричать об этом, но детали все портили – их прошлое не сказать, что радужное и пушистое.

Все время, что проходила операция, мадам Леони, едва не насильно запихнутая в черную спецовку, молчала, как обиженная рыба – ее заставили расстаться с любимыми украшениями, переодеться в какую-то дерюгу, лицо красить и то запретили! Негодяи! Жмоты! Сатрапы! И хуже всех в этом вопросе свирепствовал Белый Волк, то и дело ехидно лыбящийся, когда Леони с недовольным видом снимала огромные золотые серьги. Нет, правильно Тони хочет избавиться от этого злобного типа!

\- Что-то ты задумчив, брат, - Сокол отвлек Баки от рассматривания навязанного группе экстрасенса. – Что за постная рожа? – Боже, он никогда не устанет шутить на эту тему – невозмутимость Белого Волка стала притчей во языцех именно благодаря Сэму!

\- Знаешь, на базе обретается твой тёзка – тоже Уилсон, - отвлекся Барнс. – Редкое трепло. За что ему неоднократно хотели устроить темную. Однако, он при всей своей потекшей крыше обаятелен. Только это его и спасает.

\- И? – заинтересовался тот.

\- Ты хоть и Уилсон, но до обаяния этого психа тебе еще кашлять, - и сочувственно похлопал друга по плечу. – Смирись и прими это достойно.

\- Слушай, у меня есть контейнер свободный – для сбора анализов. Могу одолжить тебе – яд сцедишь, - добросердечно предложил тот.

\- Знаешь, отсядь-ка от меня, - сделал страшные глаза Баки. – Я тебя боюсь – у тебя с собой контейнер для сбора анализов! Свободный! А что, есть и наполненный? Чего еще я о тебе не знаю?!

В джете послышалось сначала сдавленное хрюканье, сип, хрип, кашель, который потом и перешел в стадию хохота – даже мадам Леони изволила улыбнуться.

\- Нежный какой! – надулся и обиделся Сокол. – Подумаешь! Я же не спрашиваю, зачем у тебя в сумке женские тампоны лежат?

\- Раны затыкать, - буркнул тот, а затем словно опомнился. – Эй! А ты откуда знаешь, что у меня в сумке?!

\- Потому что какой-то… не буду показывать пальцем, - с достоинством ответил Сэм. – Какой-то очень альтернативно одаренный решил обзавестись точно такой же сумкой, как и у меня! 

\- Да у нас же раздевалки разные! – возопил Барнс.

\- Зато двери в них одинаковые!

Тут они оба не выдержали – рассмеялись вслед за остальными. Хохотали долго и со вкусом – до ноющих щек и слезящихся глаз. Ванде и Нат было хуже всех – макияж хоть и хороший, но все равно грозил потечь. Мадам им в этот момент даже не завидовала.

\- Ну, Мстители, наше официальное возвращение состоялось, поздравляю! – вдруг заявила РоманоВА.

\- Ага, - поддакнул Уилсон. – А кто-то страдал, что нас, мол, журналюгам на корм пустят, - и пихнул Баки в бок локтем. – Пессимист ты, бро!

\- Цитируя какого-то шибко умного мужика, скажу, что многие стали пессимистами, финансируя оптимистов, - отбрил тот.

\- Мистер Джонс сказал, - хмыкнула Нат. - Чарльз Стэнсфелд.

\- Ты так умна, что страшно становится, - приложив руку к груди, проникновенно выдохнул Сэм. – Как вы русские говорите - strashno krasiva и demonicheski umna? 

\- По мне так сомнительный комплимент, - фыркнул Баки. – И не demonicheski, а d'yavol'ski.

\- А в чем собственно разница? – не понял тот.

\- Ну, дьявол - это самая крупная шишка среди прочей демонской шушеры, - охотно пояснила Нат. – И комплимент не сомнительный, а очень даже приятный. 

\- Всегда пожалуйста, - улыбнулся Уилсон, показывая Барнсу язык.

\- Дети, - фыркнула Ванда. 

\- Брок говорит – детский сад, - добавил Баки. – Но он ничего не понимает!

\- Да уж, Рамлоу такой… серьезный, - поделилась Макимофф. – И он меня пугает.

\- Ага, - поддакнул Сэм. – Я помню, как мы с ним схлестнулись тогда - в Трискелионе. Думал, он меня убьет! 

\- Мог и убить, - пожал плечами Барнс, отворачиваясь – настроение отчего-то сползло в плинтус. 

\- Как думаете, что со Старком? – спросила вдруг Ванда. – С самого начала недели он какой-то дерганный ходит, злой. 

Леони после этих словах захотелось высказаться, но она сдержалась, а затем и вовсе отвернулась к окну.

\- Мало ли дел у начальства, - независимо пожал плечами Баки. – Я знаю, что он работает с доктором Чо над каким-то сканером. Может, вдохновение упорхнуло?

\- Вижн сказал, что Паркер и Кинер почти доработали прототип, - поделилась Ведьма. – Он может то ли ауру считывать, то ли волны какие-то мозговые.

\- О, так вы с красненьким мальчиком помирились? – довольно разулыбался Сэм.

\- Он донес до меня свою точку зрения, которую я приняла к сведению, - с холодным достоинством заявила та, стараясь смазать эффект от яркого румянца, окрасившего ей щеки. 

Впрочем, зря она так – обилие алого в одежде могло разбавить любой румянец. 

\- А Пьетро? – спросила Наташа, которая ответ уже знала, но была уверена, что не особо внимательные мужчины не в курсе.

\- Мы общаемся, - улыбнулась она. – Он не помнит прошлого, но это не значит, что будущего мы тоже лишены. Брат просто боялся причинить мне боль, думал, что… так будет лучше. 

\- Но теперь-то все в порядке? – допытывался Уилсон.

\- Не совсем, но обязательно будет, - а затем покраснела еще больше и задрала рукав, вытянув вперед левую руку. – Вижн мой мейт. 

Дальнейший полет прошел в атмосфере приподнято-праздничной – Ванду поздравляли, отпускали шуточки, от которых девушка краснела еще больше - и умилялись. Молчали только Барнс, давящий из себя кривую ухмылку, да Леони, глаз с Белового Волка не спускавшая.

\- Не кисни, бро, и на твоей руке скоро появится метка! – уверенно заявил Сокол. – И это обязательно будет какая-нибудь знойная брюнетка! – и покосился на экстрасенса. 

Наташа же все замечала, но решила, что Баки боится встретить родственную душу из-за своего прошлого. Не каждый человек способен принять искалеченный жизнью огрызок. По своему опыту судила.

База встретила их тишиной, свойственной часу волка – народ спал, народ охранял – и все это совершенно незаметно. Посадив джет на выдвижную площадку, Мстители разошлись по комнатам – рапорт они Стиву завтра сообща составят, а пока – спать!

В комнате Баки почувствовал себя… неуютно. Будто что-то мешалось на самой грани видимости – мелькало, а понять, что это, не получалось. И так странно тревожно стало, будто он забыл что-то важное.

Так он и промучился до утра – измял всю простынь, спихнул подушки на пол, в одеяло завернулся, как в кокон. Ничего не помогало. Он был бы рад даже кошмарам!... Хотя, нет – все, что угодно, только не кошмары!

Баки имел полное право проваляться в постели до обеда, но копнуло его где-то часов в семь. Сколько, получается, он провалялся? Часа три? Просто великолепно! И если что – это был сарказм! Беспощадный и неумолимый!

На завтраке он пересекся с Батроком и его супругой – миловидной шатенкой и добрыми глазами и теплой улыбкой. 

\- У тебя не лицо, а плакат «Не влезай – убьет!», - заявил Жорж при встрече. – Все плохо? Потери?

\- Нет, чисто сработали, - отозвался тот. – Да и работать было особо некого. Устал просто. 

\- Это бывает, - закивал тот. – Меня вот три месяца мурыжили, пока к оперативке допустили. С ума сходил от безделья – не поверишь, глаз начал дергаться! Как у той у белки!

\- Что? – не понял Баки. – У кого?! 

\- Ты что, мультиков не смотришь? – искренне поразился Батрок. – Хотя, о чем это я – конечно, не смотришь, это может испортить твой суровый образ. 

\- Эй, какой еще образ?! – искренне возмущаясь, возопил Баки. – И я смотрю мультики! 

\- Смотришь – а белку с дергающимся глазом не знаешь, - припечатал тот. – Косяк, друг мой. Явный косяк!

\- Ой, иди ты! – скривился тот. – Пардон, мадам, - тот час же извинился он перед Катрионой Батрок – та только кивнула и хихикнула в кулачок.

\- Новости слышал? – сверкнул глазами француз.

\- Какие? – нет, Баки было совершенно не любопытно – он устал! Спросил чисто из вежливости.

\- Папа Старк пропал, - заговорчески прошептал тот.

\- Как это – пропал? – деревянно переспросил Барнс, вмиг покрываясь холодным потом. – Куда пропал?!

\- А никто не знает, - отозвался Жорж. – У нас тут красная готовность и тихая паника. Вас с задания дергать не стали, а вот Рамлоу уже пару дней где-то рыщет – новостей пока нет. 

Стив должен был сказать – ведь он знал! Знал – и молчал! 

Постучав по столешнице пальцами, Баки вдруг вскочил с места и рванул в административный комплекс – разбираться.

\- Эй! Куда ты? – кричал ему вслед Батрок, но Барнс даже не оглянулся.

Как дошел до кабинета директора, Джеймс не понял, но там уже было людно – видимо, Мстителям все же удосужились сообщить о том, что Железный Человек пропал. Как вовремя! 

\- Баки! – воскликнул Стив, поднимая голову от планшета. – Ты быстро.

\- Директор, - проскрежетал тот, злобно щурясь. – Что известно?

\- Присядь, - Роджерс, видимо, оценил состояние друга – указал на свободное место рядом с Нат. – Положение дел такое – в субботу утром Тони выехал с базы на личном автомобиле. Через три часа Пятница сообщила об исчезновении сигнала с личного чипа – на отрезке трассы, где отсутствуют камеры наблюдения. Крылатые Волки по прибытии на место обнаружили только автомобиль. Следов борьбы нет. Он просто пропал! – и, наконец, сломал карандаш, который вертел в руках. – Пятница просканировала ближайшие населенные пункты, проверила все доступные камеры – ничего. Брок сейчас пробивает инфу по своим каналам. Он уверен, что Тони жив, - вот и пригодилась их странная связь. 

Народ безмолвствовал, обдумывая полученные сведения. Стоило отметить, что в их ненормальном мире люди исчезали – порой бесследно. Это наталкивало на нехорошие мысли. Но Старк хоть жив - и с этим можно работать.

\- А кротовые норы? – спросила Нат.

\- В указанном районе подобных сигнатур не обнаружено, - отозвалась Пятница. 

\- С кем последним Старк говорил лично? – РоманоВА что-то такое ощущала – интуиция ее никогда не подводила.

\- С мадам Леони – штатным экстрасенсом, - скривился Роджерс.

\- Она в штате? – удивилась Ванда, переглядываясь с братом и Вижном.

\- Ага, она классная, - кивнул Пьетро. – И числится младшим помощником Тони по воспитательной работе. 

\- И где она сейчас? – поинтересовалась Наташа.

\- На данный момент мисс Леони Беннет выгуливает свою собаку на специально выделенной территории, - рапортовала Пятница. – По сути вопроса она пояснила следующее – ее разговор с Боссом носил личный характер, каких-либо предположений о местонахождении мистера Старка она не имеет. 

\- Вызови ее, - скомандовала РоманоВА.

\- Исполняй, - подтвердил Стивен, когда искин не стала отвечать.

\- Так точно, Директор.

\- А данные спутника? – вспомнил Баки.

\- Паркер и Кинер проверили, но этот участок в просматриваемой зоне на указанный момент не был, - вздохнул Стив. – Похоже, что все это спланировано. 

\- Вот только зачем? – вопрос повис в воздухе. 

Роджерс устал – за прошедшие три дня он не только успел передумать всякого, но и по-тихому поднять всех на уши. Куда они ни тыкались, везде их ждал тупик – Тони будто испарился. 

Переведя взгляд на Баки, он призадумался – отчего-то друг выглядит уж больно озабоченным, а ведь Старка он недолюбливал. Мог ли Тони рассказать ему о метке? А если рассказал – не это ли стало причиной исчезновения? В Старке Роджерс не сомневался – если уж гений захочет уйти с радаров, его не остановит ничто, и никто не найдет. Главное сейчас – выяснить причину, поскольку к ЩИТу начались вопросы – как со стороны ООН, так и из аппарата Росса. Какой-то гад слил им инфу о пропаже Тони!

\- Можно? – из раздумий его вывел голос мадам Леони. 

\- Проходите, - кивнул он, жестом указывая, куда ей лучше присесть.

Раньше Стив не говорил с ней лично, о чем теперь сожалел – что-то в этой даме было не так. Неочевидное, незаметное, но совершенно четкое ощущение чуждости и некой глобальности и монументальности. Словно стоишь рядом с пирамидой Хеопса, или воочию наблюдаешь Ниагарский водопад. Странно, что остальные этого не ощущают – скользнули разок взглядом и отвернулись. Как по волшебству. 

И вот тут-то Стива и проняло до костей – он ВСПОМНИЛ! Он уже ощущал такое – в самый первый раз, когда ему удалось украдкой увидеть асгардского бога – в момент, когда на него никто больше не смотрел.

\- Мадам Леони, - криво усмехаясь, Стив поднялся с места. – А скажите мне, пожалуйста - Тони Старк знает, что вы и есть Локи из Асгарда, ошибочно считающийся погибшим в конфликте с темными эльфами?

Мстителей буквально отнесло от растерянной брюнетки – было бы у них оружие, изрешетили бы. Исключая Ванду, у той глаза засветились красным.

\- Нет, он не в курсе, - вздохнув пару-тройку раз, отозвалась Леони. – И мне вот интересно, как меня узнал ТЫ. 

\- Где Старк?! – Стив хотел что-то сказать, но его перебил Баки – злобно рычащий Баки.

\- А что такое, Джеймс Барнс? - ядовито пропела Мадам. – Неужели тебя наконец-то волнует, что случилось с твоей родственной душой?

\- Что? Какой еще…

\- Мистер Уилсон, а вы не знали? – картинно удивилась она, прижав ладони в груди. – Неужели ваш друг вам ничего не сказал? Хотя, дайте мне секундочку! О! Тони ведь сказал мне, что его родственная душа от него отказалась! И попросил меня разорвать связь! 

\- Но связь нельзя разорвать! – заявила Наташа, взглядом заставляя Барнса молчать.

\- Можно, если знать как, – и весь энтузиазм Мадам как-то поутих. – Сядьте уже, не стану я ничего с вами делать. Да и вы мне навредить не сможете – даже вы, мисс Максимофф.

\- Значит, где Старк, ты не знаешь, - решил уточнить Стив.

Панику он не разводил – у Локи за почти три года работы на ЩИТ была возможность убить их всех. Но не убил. Говорят, даже помогал.

\- Он ничего такого не упоминал, - отозвалась Мадам, все никак не желая принимать настоящий облик. – Сказал только, что у него есть дела, которые нужно закончить. Я думала, что он имеет ввиду Красного Черепа и кротовые норы. 

\- А как…

\- А почему…

\- А ты…

Минутное молчание прервалось вопросами – говорили все и одновременно.

\- Хватит! – нахмурился Роджерс. – Сосредоточимся на главном! Локи!..., – но увидев перекошенную физиономию брюнетки, поправился. – Мадам Леони, может быть, вы сможете помочь нам в поисках?

\- Я уже осмотрела и место, откуда он пропал, и машину, но ничего не обнаружила, - охотно заявила она, вновь становясь эксцентричным экстрасенсом и ведьмой в одном флаконе. – И это само по себе уже след.

\- Поясни, - привстаёт Барнс.

\- Ладно, - кивает она, с явным неудовольствием посматривая на Баки. – Думаю, его забрал маг. И не смотрите так! Магия существует, и у этого мира есть свой магический защитник – Верховный чародей, ее называют Древняя. Это андрогинного вида дама неопределенного возраста с ТАКИМ потенциалом, что я в свое время предпочла с ней договориться. Что так смотрите? 

\- И эта Древняя могла забрать Тони? – решил уточнить Стивен. – Зачем?

\- Ну, не думаю, что это Древняя, - начала пояснять Леони. – Помимо нее есть и другие маги. Сейчас у нее два лучших ученика – мастер Кецилий и мастер Стрэндж. Точно знаю, что последнего Тони искал где-то года три назад. Не нашел. 

\- Час от часу не легче, - Роуди устало растер лицо и развалился на стуле – сейчас его даже Локи в женской шкурке не волновал так, как похищенный друг. – А ты можешь связаться с этими магами?

\- С мастерами магических искусств? Нет, - призналась Мадам. – Это было условием моего пребывание в этом мире. Я не ищу встречи с ними, не лезу в дела людей, и вообще не отсвечиваю. Весь свой основной магический потенциал я, как бы это правильнее сказать, обвесила сигнализацией – как только сделаю что-то серьезное – меня тихонько отсюда выпроваживают.

\- То есть, если ты, скажем, как следует колдонёшь, - на этом месте Сэм поморщился от своих слов. – То за тобой придет маг и…

\- Аля-улю, - кивнула она. – Мявкнуть не успею. 

\- Но они придут? – допытывался Уилсон.

\- О! Вот ты о чем, - догадалась ведьма. – Могут и не прийти – думаю, эти чары работают автономно. 

\- И что делать? – включилась Ванда.

\- Для начала определить – они забрали Тони, или нет, - ответил ей брат. – Вот только как? Где этих магов искать?

\- В Непале, - ответила Мадам. – Камар-Тадж в Непале. Можно попробовать поговорить с ними по старинке.

\- Его не существует, - заговорил Барнс. – Гидра пыталась его найти, но тщетно.

\- Да кто бы им позволил-то! – фыркнула брюнетка. – Обитель магов Земли, это тебе не будка подзаборная, если Древняя не захочет – фиг ты сможешь Камар-Тадж найти! 

\- Значит, летим в Непал, - подвел итог Стив. – И, Мадам, вы летите с нами. Это приказ.

\- Древней я так и скажу, - съязвила та. – И когда?

\- Завтра утром, когда вернется Брок, - ответил Стив. – А пока все свободны. Кроме тебя, Баки. 

Пока народ рассасывался, Стив связался с отделом кадров – чтобы оформили командировку в Непал, а затем велел Джастину, который Хаммер, послать запрос в посольство Непала с разъяснением экстренной ситуации и разрешением на пересечение воздушного пространства. Боже, как же он ненавидел эти бюрократические проволочки! 

\- О чем хотел поговорить? – спросил Баки, хотя вполне себе догадывался о причине.

\- Так значит, Тони тебе все рассказал, - задумчиво протянул Роджерс. – Когда?

\- Не говорил, - отвернулся тот. – В прошлую пятницу он задел меня. Случайно. Помнишь, он пьяным заявился? – Стив кивнул. – А вечером мы… все обсудили.

\- И ты отказался от мейта, - добил тот.

\- Слушай, я не думал…

\- Оно и видно, - перебил Роджерс, а затем устало вздохнул. – Бак, что с тобой такое? Мы ведь оба мечтали встретить родственную душу? 

\- Я не мечтал о самовлюбленном гении, родителей которого я убил, - огрызнулся тот, уставившись на носки своих ботинок.

\- Я тоже не о предателе и убийце мечтал, - хмыкнул тот. – Но все, кажется, к лучшему. 

\- Да не знаю я, что со мной! – взорвался, наконец, Барнс. – Не. Знаю. Он бесит меня, понимаешь?! Бесит! Но еще больше меня злит, что он ЗДЕСЬ! Что он вернул нас, будто все в порядке! Будто ничего и не было! Будто он…

\- Простил тебя, - догадался Стив. – Но, Баки…

\- Нельзя такое прощать! – с безнадежной тоскливой искренностью заявил тот.

\- Он и не прощал, - остудил его пыл Роджерс. – Настоящих виновников он не прощал – и делает все, чтобы они получили по заслугам. 

\- Но я…

\- Не ты, - перебил его Стив. – Это был не ты. Я это знаю, все это знают! И Тони. Он сам сказал. Баки, прошу, верь мне!

Джеймс Барнс верить хотел, но так привык, что в жизни хорошего не бывает, что боялся заранее. Да и не считал, что достоин иметь родственную душу. 

\- Что толку сейчас говорить об этом? – мученически вопросил он. – Локи… Леони ведь сказала, что Старк попросил ее разорвать связь. Давай не будем переливать из пустого в порожнее, хорошо? Найдем этого гения – а потом я… что-нибудь придумаю. Даже извинюсь перед ним, если хочешь.

\- Да, натворил ты дел, - признал Стив. – Да и Тони не лучше. Как дети себя повели! 

\- Хватит. Это уже неважно.

\- Может и так, - нехотя признал тот. – Имя уже исчезло?

Баки как-то воровато оглянувшись на дверь, потянул рукав, обнажая запястье, которое закрывал плотно прилегающий напульсник. Потянув клепку, он размотала кожаную ленту. А потом замер – боялся увидеть подтверждение словам Мадам.

\- Что там? – поторопил друга Стив.

\- Ее нет, - убито проговорил тот, обреченно зажмурившись. – Стиви, ее нет!

Говорить о чем-то стало почти бессмысленным. Связи больше нет. Роджерс инстинктивно коснулся своего запястья, будто проверял, не исчезла ли метка. А вот Баки мрачнел прямо на глазах – понял, что сам, своими собственными руками лишил себя возможности обрести странное, но счастье.

Теперь выражение «понедельник день тяжелый» обрело для него совсем уж мрачные окраску и смысл.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Здесь и возвращение, и рассказ о путешествии, и воссоединение - всё есть!

Мстители, Крылатые Волки и Боевые Лягухи (В урезанном составе, не обольщайтесь!) собрались на посадочной площадке, дожидаясь сигнала от начальства, который утрясал последние непонятки с правительством Непала. До вылета оставалась пара минут. Полетят, правда, не все, но кому-то же ведь и проводить нужно?

\- Вы куда это собрались, да еще и в таком звездном составе? – раздался откуда-то со стороны голос Старка, который выглядел не только живым и здоровым, но и неприлично довольным.

\- Ты где пропадал, придурок?! – завопил Брок, напрочь игнорируя субординацию и хватая гения за грудкѝ. – Мы тебя уже три дня ищем со всеми собаками! Полмира на уши поставили! К Россу на поклон пошли! 

\- Не вопи, у меня новости, - опешил Тони. – И отпусти меня, вытрясешь то, чему не обрадуешься! 

\- Тони! – на площадке появился Стивен в своем новом обмундировании и со шлемом в руках. – С тобой все в порядке?! Где ты был?! Мы…

\- Все расскажу, но не тут, - и он поднял руки вверх, сдаваясь. – У меня просто зашибенные новости. Сразу скажу, я не рассчитывал задерживаться, так что – простите. 

\- Не просьба, а требование, - улыбнулась Наташа. – Значит, поговорим – и ты ничего не станешь скрывать.

\- Даже не попытаюсь, - закивал тот. – Надо бы всех собрать, чтобы потом не объяснять дважды. 

\- Тогда встретимся в зале заседаний через час, - решил Стивен, вздыхая с облегчением. – Ты точно в порядке?

\- Не начинай, мамочка, царапин на коленках нет, нос не разбит, - ёрничал Старк. – Но у нас будут гости.

\- Случайно не из Непала? – ядовито поинтересовался Брок, скрещивая руки на груди.

\- Эй, а ты откуда…

\- А ты знал, что Локи работает на ЩИТ вот уже почти три года? – влезла Ванда, в предвкушении сверкая глазами.

\- Что? – подавился воздухом гений. – КТО?! 

\- Не хотел тебе говорить, но ты облажался. Бро, - с непередаваемой интонацией пропел Стив, радуясь, что смог уесть главного острослова. 

\- Боже, меня не было только три дня, - простонал тот, хватаясь за голову. – А тут и Локи на нас работает, и Стив, который надо мной же и стебётся. Я попал в Ад! 

\- То ли еще будет, - пообещала Наташа. – Идем, гений, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп и самосмещенный директор Нового ЩИТа. 

\- Да, я такой, - все еще пребывая в смятении, отозвался Тони. – Черт, у кого найдется, чем перекусить – готов убить за бургер с пивом. Ладно-ладно! С колой. 

\- Я тебе принесу, - вызвался Брок. – А заодно прослежу, чтобы ты опять не смылся.  
На том и порешили, потихоньку вздыхая в сторону – на этот раз обошлось. Наверное.

***

Конференц-зал насилу вместил в себя всех, кого хотел увидеть Тони, поскольку был ориентирован на местные разборки куда меньшего масштаба – ну, пропесочить там кого, чтобы в работе прилагали больше энтузиазма, или, скажем, обсудить новый проект с рабочей группой. Но точно не для того, чтобы собирать всех начальников групп и отделов плюс тех, кого Старк просто хотел держать в курсе. Кого здесь только не было! И Мстители, и Волки, и Лягушки, и Хелен, и Уэйд с Питером в обнимку, и весьма недовольный этим обстоятельством Харли, и Эдди с Веномом, и Хаммер с Земо, пришельцы Роджерс, Барнс и Мадам Леони с виртуальным Альтроном на падде. В общем, все были. Даже те, кого никто не знал – лысая дама в кимоно и пара высоких мужчин кардинально противоположного экстерьера: один был брюнетом, другой блондином, один – стройный и аристократичный, второй – мощный, с широким лицом и основательным размахом плеч. Правда, у них обоих были светлые глаза, но это так сразу и не заметишь. Но всех троих объединяло нечто (помимо средневековых одежд), назовем это отпечатком природного упрямства во всем облике. Маги. Прямиком из Камар-Таджа: Древняя, Кецилий и уже почти не новичок Стивен Стрэндж. Последний как раз и ответственен за исчезновение Старка.

\- Друзья мои неравнодушные, прошу вашего внимания! – Тони поднялся к кафедре. – Знаю, что заставил вас поволноваться и хочу извиниться за это, но не буду. Сегодня, по крайней мере, - Стив фыркнул. - У меня была причина не только спешно покинуть вас, но и немного задержаться. Все дело в том, что проблема появления кротовых нор интересовала не только нас, но и мастеров магических искусств. Есть такая… организация в нашем мире, которая занимается купированием угроз иного порядка. Руководит этой… братией – Древняя, - и указал на экран за своей спиной, где Пятница крупным планом показала лысую даму в кимоно – та слегка улыбалась. – Так вот, братья и други, среди магов нашелся тот, кто смог заглянуть в наше будущее…

\- Я просчитал варианты нашего возможного будущего, а не «заглянул» в него, - с возмущенным высокомерием возразил тот, кто был стройным и аристократичным. Кстати, алый плащ ему очень шел. 

\- К слову, этого мага и чародея зовут Стивен Стрэндж, - не смутился Старк. – Так вот, как только этот очаровашка увидел, что нас может ждать в перспективе, наведался поговорить со мной. О причинах такого его решения я расскажу отдельно. Может быть. Так вот, мы с мистером…

\- Доктором, - педантично поправил тот.

\- С мистером Доктором, - согласился Тони, краем глаза заметив, как улыбнулся Кецилий. – Мы отправились сначала на встречу с Фьюри, а потом переместились на Ксандар. К слову, это планета такая, там встретились с главой галактической полиции, их называют «Корпус Нова», а их руководитель, соответственно – Нова Прайм. Как мы уже поняли, кротовые норы появляются из-за тессеракта – что-то там с ним приключилось в двенадцатом году. У Нова Прайм мы узнали следующее – некто из расы титанов собирал Камни Бесконечности – артефакты, способные изменить существующую реальность. Тот синий кубик, кстати, один из них. Так вот, о чем это я? А, да! Этот титан, что-то там намудрив с теми камнями, что у него уже были, потянул лапки к нашему знакомому кубику. Итог вам известен – кротовые норы, которые появляются то тут, то там по всей обитаемой Вселенной. Думал, придется бодаться еще и с этим чуваком, но тут на Ксандаре запрашивает посадку некий кораблик «Милано», на борту которого дочь этого самого титана – говорит, что привезла важные вести. К слову, она была прекрасна – зеленокожая, красноволосая, с В-О-О-ОТ такими… клинками – мечта, а не женщина. Она и рассказала, что ей и ее команде неудачников удалось неизвестно каким образом застать ее непочтенного приемного батюшку врасплох – и надежно его порешить. И тут наш дорогой мистер Доктор снова заглянул в будущее и выяснил, что главной опасности мы избежали. Что до кротовых нор – тут уж придется асгардцам поработать с тессерактом. Что касается Фьюри, то этот циклоп прояснил ситуацию со скруллами. Оказывается! – и он сделал эффектную паузу и страшные глаза. – Оказывается, они космические беженцы, которых отрицательно пропиарила империя Крии. Да-да, есть и такие, Вселенная велика. Гоблины некоторое время скрывались на Земле, а потом в сопровождении доверенного лица нашего недоверенного лица Фьюри, отправились искать планету, чтобы организовать колонию. А те ребята, что изображают Ника и Хилл – помощники циклопа. Так он держит руку на пульсе, пока сам прохлаждается в Космосе. Так что, полагаю считать вопрос со скруллами закрытым. Кто «за»? – и с улыбкой посмотрел на народ.

Народ был в шоке – народ безмолвствовал.

\- Что? – встревожился гений. – Вопрос не закрываем?

\- Тони, дай нам минутку, - попросил Стив Роджерс, борясь с желанием схватиться за голову и не фигурально проораться – потому что только Тони Старк мог учинить такое, а потом делать вид, будто он и не при чем!

\- Как скажешь, - ошарашенно выдал тот, присаживаясь на место. – Но приходите в себя скорее, поскольку вопрос с норами пока открыт, как и с Красным Черепом. Помните, небось, рассказ Бека?

\- Вот нисколько не помогаешь! – фыркнул Роуди. – Мои старые мозги скрипят не так быстро, как у тебя.

\- Эй, Папа Тони, - поднял руку Уэйд. – Так значит самый большой звездец обошел нас стороной?

\- Да, - кивнул тот. – Маленькие будем решать по мере возникновения и в порядке живой очереди. Наши дорогие гости согласились на культурный обмен информацией, поэтому, думаю, мы справимся – рано или поздно. Так или иначе. 

\- Это-то и пугает больше всего, - пробормотал Брок, но микрофон подвел – и народ все услышал – послышались смешки, даже Древняя позволила себе улыбнуться.

В общем, заседание затянулось часа на три-четыре – так и сидели, говорили, голосовали, Пятница составляла протокол за протоколом, чтобы подписать их вот-прям-щас, пока никто не сбежал. И как итог – выработали некую общую стратегию с более или менее детальным распределением ролей и обязанностей, определились со сроками, планом взаимодействия, а также с тем, что говорить всему остальному миру во главе с ООН и Россом. Что говорить? А ничего! Хватит с них и Красного Черепа, а об остальном – меньше знают, крепче будут спать.

\- Устал, как собака, - Старк пожаловался Стиву, когда народ разошелся. – За прошедшие три дня я спал всего часов пять. – И если бы только это! Слушай, в следующий раз со своим магическим тезкой общайся сам, идет? Этот самодовольный сноб выел мне весь мозг! 

Стив только хотел сказать что-нибудь ободряющее, но вместо этого расхохотался:

\- О, так ты ощутил все прелести общения с гением и его огромным эго? – всхлипывая, спросил тот, не переставая смеяться. – Так тебе и надо, филантроп! 

\- Злой ты, Стиви, - надулся тот. – У тебя тут друг страдает, а ты еще и издеваешься! 

\- Так не страдай, кто ж тебя неволит, - притворно посочувствовал Роджерс. – И с магами своими сам разбирайся, на мне и так кандалами повиснет ООН.

\- Злой, - еще более убежденно повторил Тони. – И бессердечный.

\- Зато с магами не разговариваю, - поддакнул тот.

\- Да, Брок научил тебя плохому, - сокрушенно вздохнул Старк. – Признаю и снимаю шляпу. О, вспомнил! Я же хотел у тебя спросить, как ты узнал про Локи! 

\- Не уверен, что могу пояснить, - задумался Стив. – Интуиция, наверное. А вот как ты его упустил, я еще выясню.

\- Ой, не пугай – пуганный уже, до самых…

\- Тони!

\- Ушей, бро. Я хотел сказать – ушей.

\- Врешь ведь, - хмыкнул Роджерс. – Ладно. Иди. Ты спишь на ходу. Дальше мы сами разберемся – можешь исчезнуть еще на пару дней.

\- Спасибо, - весело, но совершенно искренне поблагодарил Старк. – Точно, справитесь?

\- Иди! – он сделал суровое лицо и сдвинул брови. – И чтобы я два дня тебя на работе не видел! Спрошу у Хелен, если что.

\- А вот угрожать и запугивать друзей некрасиво. Я бы даже сказал – вопиюще недружелюбно.

\- Тони! 

\- Испарился! – и выскочил за дверь.

***

Гению только казалось, что как только голова коснется подушки, он тут же уснет. Ан – нет! Вот уже полчаса Старк играет в гляделки с потолком. Ну хоть вставай и иди в мастерскую! 

\- Не спишь? – Тони аж вздрогнул, когда рядом с кроватью из тени соткалась фигура Баки Барнса.

\- Блядь! – завопил тот, откатываясь на другую сторону кровати. – Ты что здесь забыл?!

\- Поговорить, - признался тот. – О метках. И об остальном.

\- Слушай, не хочу тебя обидеть, но…

\- Локи не разорвал нашу связь! – перебил Баки, а затем нервно обхватил себя руками, будто боялся дать им волю. 

\- Что ты сказал? – почти прошипел Старк. – Какой еще Локи?!

\- Ну, Леони – это и есть Локи, - растерянно отозвался тот. – Стив ведь тебе говорил. Нет? 

\- Как-то упустил из виду, - скупо фыркнул гений. – Так что там со связью?

\- Он ее скрыл, но не оборвал, - признался Барнс. – Я… я его час уговаривал сказать правду. 

\- А с чего ты вообще взял, что Лео… Локи солгал? – допытался Тони.

\- Я у Жоржа спросил, - ответил тот. – Связь рвется с болью. 

\- А ведь и правда, - задумался гений. – Я как-то упустил это из виду, - помолчал и спросил. – Почему ты здесь?

\- Я… Тони, я не хочу, чтобы связь оборвалась, - признался, наконец, Баки, не поднимая глаз от пола. 

\- Отчего передумал? – еще суше поинтересовался тот, изучая смущенное лицо ночного посетителя.

\- Я злился, - и солдат сел на край кровати. – Не ожидал такого, не думал, что это будешь… ты.

\- И тут такой облом, - кивнул Тони.

\- Именно. И дело не только в том, что я уже составил о тебе свое мнение…

\- Нелестное.

\- Еще какое! И потом… Мое прошлое. Наше прошлое, - насилу выговорил он. – Я все еще тот, кто убил…

\- Дурак ты, Бак, - и Джеймс поднял голову, встречаясь с веселым карими глазами. – Мог бы и спросить моего мнения.

\- Сам такой, - улыбнулся вдруг Барнс. – Много ты у меня спрашивал?

\- Ну, что тут сказать? Один – один, солдатик, - а затем вздохнул и добавил. – Я тоже боялся причинить тебе боль. И тоже из-за прошлого. У меня много врагов.

\- Ну, я могу начать сезон охоты, - мгновенно предложил тот, боясь поверить, что на этот раз все будет хорошо.

\- О, я ведь могу и воспользоваться твоим щедрым предложением, - кивнул Старк, а затем как-то очень внимательно взглянул в ему глаза.

\- Что? – забеспокоился тот, нервно стискивая в кулаке одеяло.

\- Знаешь, я вот что хочу, - и протянул ему руку. – Меня зовут Тони, но для многих я заноза в их мягких попках. Будешь моей родственной душой? – и взгляда не сводил с собеседника, который, казалось, и вовсе застыл.

\- Б-Баки, - и он схватился за протянутую руку почти неприлично поспешно. – У меня ПТСР и приступы агрессии. А еще протез вместо руки. И я очень хочу быть твоей родственной душой! 

\- Знаешь, Бак, - улыбался гений, чувствуя, как укрепляется огненная нить, что навсегда свяжет их души. – О твоей железной руке мы поговорим более предметно. Скажем, завтра. А пока ты расскажешь мне, как смог обойти протокол безопасности и попасть в мои комнаты.

\- Это был долгий и трудный разговор с Пятницей, - признался тот, укладываясь на кровать рядом с Тони. – Я ведь уже говорил, что она у тебя великолепна. И… я смог ее убедить. 

\- Потом покажешь, как это у тебя получилось, - пробормотал тот, страшно зевая. – Ты только не обижайся, но меня рубит. И останься. Если хочешь.

\- Спи, я никуда не денусь, - пообещал тот. – Больше никуда не уйду.

На этом Тони Старка сморил долгожданный сон без сновидений и кошмаров, а его родственная душа отдыхала рядом, так и не выпустив его руку из своей. 

Завтра, конечно же, будет новый день, новые вопросы, новые дела – все как всегда. Но сегодняшней ночью кое-что все-таки поменялось. Кое-что важное. И это хорошо.


	18. Эпилог

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Не думайте, что в эпилогах не бывает сюрпризов.  
> О, я просто обожаю рояли в кустах - до радостного визга!;)))

Свадьба Вирджинии Поттс и Джеймса Роудса была событием с большой буквы. И не только потому, что на ней обещали присутствовать все Мстители в полном составе, но и потому, что сам Тони Старк был шафером жениха, будучи при этом другом невесты и ее бывшим. Вот такая вот… получается. А еще на закрытую вечеринку не пригласили ни одного журналиста кроме Эдди Брока, да и тот был гостем, а не работал. Впрочем, это не мешало ему подмечать детали, которые он точно будет использовать в личных целях!

Как Тони и настаивал, торжественную часть решили провести в поместье в Малибу, которое и стало свадебным подарком для друзей. А что? В меру уединенно, в меру красиво, в меру тихо – празднуй и радуйся! 

Старк не стал шокировать Пеппер, предлагая один из вариантов свадебной церемонии, который сочинили его неугомонные подчиненные, но все же было весело обсуждать с ней некоторые из этих шедевров. Гений диву давался, настолько креативные товарищи работали под его чутким руководством!

\- Пеппс, ты великолепно выглядишь! – ахнул Тони, заходя в комнаты невесты. – Нет, дорогая, ты всегда великолепна, но сегодня – особенно! Даже жалею, что твой мейт Роуди, а не я.

\- Ну, Тони! – печально тянет она, стараясь не расплакаться – столько треволнений сегодня!

\- Прости, Пеппс, прости! – тот час же спохватывается Старк. – Я ведь пошутил! Я рад за вас – вы свое счастье, как никто заслужили!

\- Господи, я так волнуюсь! – почти уже не мисс Поттс аккуратно вытирала накрашенные глаза. – В жизни ничего подобного не чувствовала!

\- Ну, думаю, так и должно быть, м? – хмыкнул Старк. – Слушай, а давай я лучше Наташу позову, а? 

\- Устал от меня? – и ее глаза снова наполнились слезами.

\- Нет-нет, что ты! – всполошился тот. – Думал, что тебе приятнее с ней обсудить свои женские штучки.

\- Она, конечно, моя подруга, но тобой никогда не станет, - сквозь слезы улыбнулась Пеппер. – Расскажи, как ты сам? Мы в последнее время даже поговорить толком не могли. Связь установилась?

\- Я тебе про Барнса не говорил, - прищурился Тони.

\- Стив сказал, - пожала плечами прекрасная невеста, напрочь забывая о волнении. 

\- Ах, Стив! – усмехнулся тот. 

\- Так это правда – ты нашел свою родственную душу! – образовалась Пеппер. – Расскажи мне всё!

\- Пеп, до церемонии час всего! – взмолился Старк.

\- А ты самое главное, - подсказала она, пересаживаясь поближе.

\- Главное – нашел, - усмехнулся он. - Конец истории.

\- Ну, Тони! – умоляла Пеппер, зная, что Старк ей отказать не сможет. – Ну, пожалуйста! 

\- Если мы опоздаем, Роуди убьет меня, - предрек Старк, это он для вида упирался – и сам хотел поговорить с подругой. – Зато этот день он никогда не забудет.

\- Тони, ты же не стесняешься меня? – с легкой полуулыбкой спросила Поттс – да, она провоцировала.

\- Во мне стеснения ни на грош! – возмущенно возопил Старк. – Истории тебе захотелось? Сказки на сон грядущий? 

\- Ну, будет, что рассказать детям, - не сдавалась она.

\- Каким детям? – побледнел тот. – Вы уже?!...

\- Что ты, - упокоила его Пеппер. – Дети в проекте. 

\- Фу-х, а я уж было испугался, - и картинно так смахнул пот со лба. – И о чем тебе рассказать при учете дефицита времени?

\- Скажем, о том, что ты не рассказал мне о метке, когда она появилась, - мягко укорила она. – Давай, дорогой, я жду.

\- Нет, правильно я тебя в гендиректоры запихнул – стальная леди! Буквально Спасительница моя!

\- Льстишь, а лучше бы по делу говорил. Сам сказал, что времени мало.

\- Если говорить упрощенно, то дело было так: где-то три года назад – после того, как мы покуролесили в Сибири…

\- Это когда мне и СИ пришлось выплачивать компенсаций на четыре миллиарда? – светски осведомилась Пеппер.

\- Эм-м-м, да, - дернул лицом Тони. – Так вот, сижу я как-то в своем кабинете – в ЩИТе, никого не трогаю…

\- Что удивительно…

\- Верно. Ну, сижу – а тут взял и посмотрел на руку. Сама знаешь, я в те времена почти всегда браслеты таскал, поскольку наногенератор еще не придумал. 

\- Лучше бы и не придумывал никогда.

\- Пеппс!

\- Молчу-молчу! Продолжай.

\- Увидел надпись, - и опасливо покосился на подругу – вдруг да опять перебьет, но та смотрела честными глазами. – Захотел напиться, но тут Хелен к себе зовет, мол, давай ко мне, у меня тут пипец. Так и узнали про Стива – вернее, что у нашей Святости мейт – гидровский агент.

\- И ты решил сделать его агентом _твоего_ ЩИТа, - догадалась Поттс. – Ты такой милый!

\- Только Рамлоу и Роджерсу этого не говори, а то бояться перестанут.

\- Брось, они тебя любят.

\- Лучше пусть друга любят друг, - нарочито серьезно заявил тот. – А меня и Баки оставят в покое.

\- Кстати о Джеймсе Барнсе, дорогой, - напомнила она. – Что там у вас такое происходит? 

\- Где? – удивился Старк – Пеппер почти готова была поверить.

\- Энтони, а ну смотри на меня! Честными глазами смотри!

\- Мисс Поттс, пытки запрещены во всем мире.

\- Признавайся! Я ведь все равно узнаю!

\- Да ничего такого не происходит!

\- А не «такого»? – не унималась она. – Насколько я осведомлена, а ты знаешь, что я всегда знаю, о чем говорю, то именно Джеймс Барнс был исполнителем в…

\- Был, - не стал отнекиваться Тони. – Но мы это уже пережили.

\- Так в чем проблема?

\- В том, что он меня пасет! – взвыл Старк. – Он рядом, понимаешь?! Всегда! Да я поссать отойти не могу, чтобы он не знал и не контролировал! 

\- Тони! – ахнула та.

\- Прости, но ты сама просила правды, - буркнул тот. – Он спелся с Пятницей, понимаешь? МОЕЙ Пятницей! И теперь она докладывает сначала ему – а уж потом мне. И то, если Баки одобрит! 

\- Но ты ведь в отпуске, нет? – припомнила Пеппер.

\- В вынужденном, - нехотя признал гений. – Но я не могу упускать инициативу, Пеппс. Ты и сама знаешь, чем это может аукнуться.

\- Так объясни это ему, - пожала плечами подруга.

\- А я не пытался? – и нервно хихикнул. – Так он заявил мне – МНЕ! – что мне нельзя волноваться попусту.

\- Ну, он прав, - хмыкнул Пеппер. – Ты ведь из крайности в крайность бросаешься – либо упираешься в работу до талого, вернее, летального исхода, либо не просыхаешь неделями. 

\- И ты туда же! – и возвел очи горе. – Еще лекцию мне прочти.

\- Не буду. У тебя и без меня контролеров и воспитателей, похоже, хватает, - и улыбнулась. – Хочешь совет?

\- Валяй, - дал отмашку Старк, настроение которого успело уйти в мрачный минус.

\- Забери его из боевой группы и назначь своим ассистентом – часть проблем отпадет сама собой, - заявила Поттс. – Передашь часть полномочий – и тебе будет проще, и он – при деле.

\- Я уже думал об этом, - признался тот. – Часть своих обязанностей я уже передал Стиву – тот стонет, но тащит. Брок, правда, иногда злится, но никто и не обещал, что будет легко. Пожалуй, оставлю за собой только научно-исследовательское направление – пусть Баки займется шпионскими играми, а Стив договаривается с вечно недовольным начальством. Спасибо, дорогая!

\- Не за что, родной, - она заговорчески улыбнулась в ответ. – Как там Питер?

\- Лучше всех, - как же он обрадовался смене темы! – Этот болтливый недоум-…

\- Тони, - укоризненно протянула подруга.

\- Ладно, этот болтливый не слишком хороший человек все же признался нашему Паучку, что они родственные, - закатывая глаза, проворчал Старк. – Огреб радости до самых «не обижайте», а потом и пару затрещин – за то, что долго молчал. Харли его теперь стебёт, как может. Эх, моя школа!

\- Не учи детей плохому, - пожурила его Пеппер.

\- Не учить плохому?! – ядовито расхохотался гений. – Да это мне в пору у них учиться! 

\- Ой, не наговаривай на детей, - смеется она. – Как Хелен, мы давно не созванивались – то я занята, то она.

\- Нормально, - удивился Старк. – Она учит португальский и суахили в свободное время, а Джек бегает с поручениями типа соленых огурцов и дынь в три часа ночи. 

\- Постой-ка, она что – беременна?! – изумилась Поттс, больно хватая его за руку острыми ногтями. – И ты молчал?!

\- Эй, откуда я знал, что ты не в курсе?! – возмутился тот. – Да и сказала она только пару недель назад. 

\- Никакого прока от вас, мужчины! – горько посетовала подруга, но затем решила сменить гнев на милость. – Ладно, а что там с Лотосом?

\- Откуда ты… Не важно, - устало проговорил Тони. – Нормально все с Лотосом – работам потихоньку. Все по плану.

\- Ты мне врешь, Энтони Старк, - пропела Пеппер, хищно сощурившись.

\- Ты меня убиваешь! – простонал тот. – Ладно! Есть подвижки! Возможно – только ВОЗМОЖНО – нам удастся завершить работы лет на пять раньше.

\- Хорошо, - сдалась та. – Но ты мне потом все обстоятельно расскажешь – и покажешь!

\- Убью Брока, - прошипел он едва слышно, понимая, кто его сдал.

\- Что?

\- Ничего! Хотел похвалить тебе Стива, - радостно скалился Старк. – Он узнал, что на ЩИТ почти три года работал Локи, прикинь!

\- Кто?! – поперхнулась подруга. – И ты ничего не предпринял?!

\- Дорогая моя, я не знал! – продолжал хихикать гений. – Ты ведь помнишь Мадам Леони? Так вот…

\- Только не говори мне, что Мадам…

\- И есть Локи! – закончил Тони. 

\- Господи, мы ведь с ней неплохо ладили! – выдохнула Пепер, прижав руки к груди. – Но что ему нужно?!

\- Ничего, просто живет, - ответил тот. – Сказал, что после смерти матери решил уйти из Асгарда – его все считают мертвым. Как-то договорился с местными магами, сменил мордашку – и живет себе. А мне сейчас хочется высказаться о превратностях судьбы и неисповедимости путей божьих - отвратительно.

\- И за три года он…

\- Помогал, - кривится гений. – И ни разу не накосячил, как сказал Стрэндж.

\- Кстати, что там с Красным Черепом?

\- Откуда?... Стив!

\- Нет, дорогой, Брок, - хихикнула Поттс.

\- Предатель!

\- Так, что?

\- Ловим, - проворчал тот. – Но, кажется, этот псих прокачался и апгрейдился – Бек рассказал о союзниках Шмидта из другого мира. Как говорит Баки, мы с ними еще огребем.

\- Как Квентин? – тот час же поинтересовалась она. – Уже ходит?

\- Ага, бегает, - проворчал Старк. – Прямо-таки горит желанием возмездительства за членовредительство. Я ему, притормози, мол, всё разрулим. Так ведь – нет, месть ему подавай! 

\- Ничего, это обычно проходит, - философски обронила Поттс. – Вот отомстит – и тут же всё пройдет. О! Ты ведь знаком со Сью Сторм? 

\- Сью? Жена Рида? – уточнил тот. – Ну, помню, конечно. А что с ней?

\- Ты просто не поверишь! – почти взвизгнула подруга. – У нее проявилась метка! И это не Рид! 

\- Ёбушки-воробушки! – присвистнул тот. – Прости, это я от Баки гадостей нахватался. Ты серьезно? А кто? Не Виктор же?

\- Дум? – удивилась Пеппер. – Нет, что ты! Надпись на неизвестном языке, представляешь?!   
\- А Ричардс?

\- Они подали на развод – у Рида тоже появилась метка.

\- Эпидемия меток, - проворчал вдруг Старк. – Мне это не нравится – чем больше родственных находят друг друга, тем большие неприятности грядут. Это, кстати, доказано. 

\- А кто его мейт ты узнать не хочешь? – лукаво протянула Поттс.

\- Мне нет никакого дела до родственной души этого напыщенного сноба.

\- О, дорогой, Рид не сноб и не напыщенный, - улыбнулась она. – Может, самую малость. 

\- Мне все еще не интересно.

\- Правда?

\- Правда, - клятвенно заявил Старк, а затем шепотом спросил. – И кто эта несчастная?

\- Ты просто не поверишь! – едва сдерживаясь, поделилась подруга. – Это Виктор фон Дум!

\- Нет! – округлил глаза Тони. – Нет! Это же!... О-о-о, дорогуша, ты сделала мне просто королевский подарок! 

\- И не думай его хоть как-то по этому поводу донимать! – строго предупредила Пеппер. – Я тебе вообще по секрету сказала!

\- Все будет чинно! – пообещал Тони. – Мне хватит и простого знания.

\- Сью сказала, что Рид также реагировал на имя твоего мейта, - фыркнула подруга. – Так что, милый, вы друг друга стоите.

\- Ты рассказала Сторм о Баки? – почти обиделся тот. – Подруга называется!

\- Лучшая подруга, - поправила та. – И ты это знаешь.

\- Знаю, - нехотя согласился Тони. 

\- Расскажи, что там с поисками Брюса?

\- Как в воду канул – даже джет найти не удалось, - признался тот. – Леони посоветовала обратиться к магам, но я не хочу просить этого мистера Доктора. Он меня раздражает.

\- Тем, что так похож на тебя? – и она лукаво сверкнула глазами.

\- Да чем? – удивился Тони. – Я вот сходства не заметил никакого! И не буду я его просить!

\- Ну, дорогой, не упрямься, - уговаривала его Поттс. – Главное ведь Брюса отыскать, правда?

\- Ты мной манипулируешь, - пробурчал гений. – Но так и быть – я поинтересуюсь у этого зазнайки, где может быть наш Халк.

\- О большем и не прошу. Ты лучший!

\- Однако ты выходишь замуж за Роуди.

\- У тебя есть Баки – не капризничай. 

\- Дети капризничают! 

\- Тогда не веди себя, как ребенок. Мы ведь все равно останемся друзьями. Кстати, Стив сказал, что они с Броком хотят попробовать построить отношения. Думаю, у них есть шанс.

\- А мне ни полслова, - пожаловался Тони. – Друзья называются. Интересно, а Баки в курсе?

\- Скорее всего, - отозвалась Поттс. – И ты мог бы и сам спросить – речь для того и придумана.

\- Ладно, хватит про Стива, - отмахнулся Старк. – Скажи, ты ведь пошутила, что уйдешь с поста гендиректора?

\- Это тебя напугало? – рассмеялась она. – Ну, конечно я тебя не брошу! Прежде чем уйти – подготовлю смену.

\- Кто бы это ни был, он все равно не будет тобой, - погрустнел тот. – И кого прочишь в преемники?

\- Не знаю еще, может быть, подтяну Харли, - отозвалась подруга. – Мальчик умен и находчив, у него есть чутье.

\- Ну, только если так, - кивнул Старк. – Генеральный директор Кинер – неплохо звучит.

\- Генеральный директор Старк тоже бы неплохо звучало, - фыркнула Поттс. – Не задумывался о наследнике, милый?

\- Честно? – занервничал Тони. – Было дело. 

\- Ты что-то скрываешь! – воскликнула Пеппер. – Я тебя как облупленного знаю, а ну признавайся, что натворил! 

\- Слушай, у нас всего пятнадцать минут осталось! – взмолился тот. – Давай, я потом расскажу!

\- Энтони! Ты расскажешь мне СЕЙЧАС! – невеста поднялась во весь свой немалый рост, угрожающе уперев руки в бока.

\- У меня есть ребенок, - скривился тот. – И сядь ты, что нависла?

\- Кто его мать? Когда это вообще…

\- Где-то между две тысячи первым и две тысячи вторым, - признался Старк. – Мне тогда едва за тридцать перевалило – сама должна помнить, что я тогда из себя представлял.

\- Да уж помню, - хихикнула Поттс. – Кто это? Мальчик? Девочка? Кто мать?

\- Это девочка, кх-м, девушка, - поправился гений. – Зовут Морган Метьюз. 

\- Дочь Меган Метьюз? Доктора биологии, которая погибла в автокатастрофе год назад? – уточнила подруга. – Мы работали с ней по одному из твоих проектов.

\- Она, - кивнул Тони. – Она молчала обо всем, но ее муж знал. Как только Меган не стало – позвонил мне.

\- И ты уже год знаешь, что у тебя есть ребенок, но ничего мне не сказал?! – искренне возмутилась Пеппер. – Да как ты мог?!

\- Пеппс, я хотел тебе сказать, но Морган… она просила никому не говорить, - покаялся тот. – Сама понимаешь – у нее был стресс, да еще и отчим, которого она считала отцом, от нее отказался. 

\- И где она?

\- В английской школе-интернате для девочек, - скривился тот. – Я хотел ее забрать, но Морган… Сказала, у нее там подруги, дела, которые она не хочет бросать. И что меня она совсем не знает – и знать не хочет.

\- Так это ты ее навещал, когда летал в Англию, - поняла Поттс. – Она все еще не признает тебя?

\- Теперь хоть разговаривает, - ответил Старк. – Говорит, что приедет летом после окончания школы – поступать будет здесь.

\- Когда ты нас познакомишь, я очень удивлюсь, - пообещала ему Пеппер. – Но это ведь не все?

\- Нет, - посерьезнел гений. – Я просто так – любопытства ради решил разузнать про семью Меган. Такое обнаружил, что теперь не знаю, что с этим делать.

\- С чем? Что такое с этой семьей не так? 

\- Да все так, Пеппс, - уверил ее Тони. – Просто Меган… она… 

\- Говори уже!

\- Она внучка Баки! – взвыл тот. – У Барнса в сорок первом родился ребенок от некой Люси Сандерс. Девочку назвали Элизабет Метьюз – фамилия отчима. А уже в восьмидесятом на свет появилась Меган.

\- Тони, это ведь… прекрасно!

\- А. Что?!

\- Ты просто обязан ему все рассказать! О Меган и Морган – обо всем, что узнал! – светилась энтузиазмом Пеппер, а потом и вовсе обняла его. – Боже, это точно судьба! 

\- Но, Пеппс, я ведь…

\- Боишься, - кивнула та. – Я знаю. Но…

\- Вы чего так долго! – в комнату отворилась дверь, впуская посланника.

\- Баки! – взвыл Старк. – А постучать?!

\- А вы заняты чем-то предосудительным? – фыркнул тот, поправляя галстук.

\- Прекрасно выглядишь, Джеймс, - улыбнулась ему Пеппер.

\- Эм, спасибо, - чуть смутился тот, но быстро пришел в себя. – Роудсу повезло – ты божественна! 

\- Зачем ты здесь? – напомнил о себе Тони.

\- Вы опаздываете, меня послали поторопить – с дальним прицелом, - хихикнул тот. – Думают, что мейта ты послушаешь скорее. Мисс Вирджиния, ваш отец велел передать, что все готово – можно начинать.

\- Хорошо, - улыбнулась та. – Пусть он зайдет.

\- Скажу ему, - кивнул Старк. – Будем ждать тебя внизу. Баки?

\- А, да-да, - закивал тот. – Платье просто чудесное!

\- Иди уже, кавалер, - подтолкнул его Тони. – Тебе такое не пойдет.

\- Фу на тебя, изврат, - расхохотался Барнс. – Чего такой серьезный?

\- Разговор есть, - признался тот, понимая, что все равно не сможет скрыть правду от родственной души. – Но завтра. Сюрприз, мать его.

\- Не люблю сюрпризы, - хмыкнул тот. – Приятный хоть?

\- Да. Нет. Может быть. Не знаю, - нервничал гений. – Сказал же – завтра все будет!

\- Ну, ладно. Завтра, так завтра, - покосился на него Баки. – Ты дыши, слышишь меня? Дыши медленно и спокойно – и станет легче. Вот, держись, - и взял мейта за руку.

\- Ты мой личный антистресс, - хихикнул Старк. – Не волнуйся, я уже в норме. Идем.

\- Хоть чем-то полезен, - фыркнул тот.

\- Хватит загоняться, - скривился Тони. – Хочешь быть полезным – назначу личным помощником. И давай больше без самодеятельности.

\- Размечтался, - смеется Барнс. – Пока не отдохнешь нормально даже и не думай вернуться к работе. Стив одобрил, как и Хелен.

\- Ну, Баки! – заныл гений. – Так нечестно! 

\- Все честно, если это касается твоего здоровья – и моего душевного спокойствия, - заявил тот. 

\- Ты мой мейт или моя нянька? – недовольно пробурчал Старк.

\- А я многопрофильный.

\- Ты болтливый.

\- Но тебе нравится.

\- Нет.

\- Врешь. Я чувствую.

\- А ты знал, что Брок и Стив встречаются?

\- А ты - нет?

\- Да как-то упустил из виду – присматривал за Уэйдом.

\- Ты против?

\- Чего? Я? Против? Они соулмейты!

\- Так и я о том же, - улыбнулся Барнс.

\- Какой же ты… 

\- Какой?

\- Хороший. Идем, - он независимо повел плечами, выпрямился, сделал гордо-торжественную мину и открыл дверь. – Все по местам – невеста спускается!

И Пеппер под руку с отцом спустились с витой лестницы прямиком к умирающему от ожидания жениху и радостным гостям.

И свадьба началась.

А что же ЩИТ? А ничего – по-прежнему стоит на страже порядка и законности. Обновленный, независимый и влиятельный – прямо как и его создатель. 

Наверное, все же конец:)


End file.
